Discípulo del pecado
by Nishi no hana
Summary: Le conoció durante el ataque a su barco, mientras cumplía su misión de acompañar a Lenalee. Cuando le vio, pensó en él como su salvación; pero su llegada sólo le condenaría a un peligroso juego sin salida donde el pecado era lo primordial/Yullen, AU
1. Reencuentro

Pareja: ¡Yullen!

Advertencias fic: Al ser un futuro Yullen habrá claramente **YAOI**, aunque no de momento, lo que me lleva a que habrá futuro **lemon**. Oh, amado lemon -_sonrisa_-. No puedo quitar ese lado pervertido que tanto veo en Kanda, por lo que sintiéndolo mucho creo que no hay forma de evitar el lemon, (eso sí, aún me pregunto cómo lo haré -_mira apenada a otro lado_-) Inevitablemente hay y habrá _OOC_, pues como no soy Hoshino no puedo saber con exactitud lo que harían nuestros queridos personajes y sólo lo puedo imaginar -_suspiro_- Um, al ser Yullen será Kanda(18)xAllen(15) no creo que haya problemas respecto a ello, pero si alguien está en contra por ser Allen menor de edad, mejor que no lea. También, y juro que lo siento muchísimo (en verdad -_llora_-) hay confusiones históricas que espero que no prestéis atención... es decir, puede que diga una cosa de una época y de repente, sin querer o porque simplemente no puedo cambiarlo, me vaya a otra completamente diferente (pero oye, ¿no hace lo mismo Hoshino?). Digamos que la historia está situada igual que en la serie (ese imaginario final del XIX) pero con toques anteriores... ya entenderéis -_risa_-, así que si alguien va a estar buscando fallos así, tiene para rato. Es una especie de _AU_, pero dentro de él ocurrirán acontecimientos que aparecen en el manga y anime verdaderos, pero lo suficientemente modificados como para que encajen. En todo caso, si hubiera algún spoiler avisaría. Así que es un ¿doble AU? -_risa_-

Y por cierto, por tanto leer _fics_ _POV_ al final se me ha contagiado y únicamente puedo escribir en _POV_, lo siento.

Notas: No sé de dónde salió esto. No, no me he obsesionado con _Piratas del Caribe_ ni nada así (aunque me encanta y la tendría que volver a ver -_sonrisa_-) ni _One Piece_ o... no sé, cualquiera. Puede que apareciera la idea al encontrar una imagen de Kanda pirata, _who knows? _Como sea, aquí traigo el primer capítulo, y en realidad me da miedo comenzar un fic por la poca confianza que tengo en mí y en las clases, pero bueno ¡yo puedo! -_con bandana_-.

Respecto a advertencias del cap. espero que sepáis quienes fueron Gwen Frere, Sol Galen y Tina Spark... sino, mejor ved más de D Gray o quizá sí pueda ser spoiler. Relaciones heteros nombradas y quizá podáis malpensar e imaginar un Allena o viceversa, y un POV que no volveré a probar.

_DISCLAIMER:_ D Gray-man no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Katsura Hoshino la cual espero que se mejore pronto. Si me perteneciera me censurarían prácticamente todo. Sólo me pertenece el fic, por el cual no gano nada más que reviews y amenazas de muerte.

Discípulo del pecado

1. Reencuentro

La suave brisa que anunciaba el comienzo de una nueva y maravillosa primavera revolvió sus cabellos, despeinándola en el proceso. Se llevó una mano a la cara para apartarse el mechón rizado del rostro, el cual se había escapado del elegante recogido de sus tirabuzones. El sol brillaba en lo alto, iluminando las pequeñas flores que comenzaban a florecer a sus pies y en lo alto de los árboles. Inspiró profundamente, degustando la frescura y humedad en el ambiente debido a la cercanía del inmenso mar.

En momentos como ese, en los que se encontraba en el jardín de su hogar, deseaba poder deshacerse de los gruesos y agobiantes faldones, junto al apretado corsé de su pecho y cintura que le ataba al igual que le ataba la sociedad. Poder volver a correr por el césped recién cortado como cuando hacía de pequeña, libre, revolcándose entre las flores hasta tener los pétalos enganchados en su pelo a conjunto con el suelo. Sus cabellos verdes. Verdes como la hierva, verdes como las hojas de los árboles, verdes como los tallos de las rosas…un brillante color verde vivo.

Le gustaba su pelo. Le recordaba a su fallecida madre. Recordaba que siempre se sentaban juntas entre las flores, en un día como ese, admirando el paisaje mientras le peinaba diciendo lo bello que era su largo cabello. También le repetía que su pelo era como ella, rebelde y libre, hermoso y de rápido crecimiento. En aquellos momentos era cuando sabía que si no hubiese sido por su hermano, ella nunca habría llegado a nada. Seguramente habría terminado como una más de esas personas que rogaban en la calle por algo que llevarse a la boca, habiendo pasado por calamidades que ni se atrevía a imaginar.

Con un suspiro melancólico, se tomó de los faldones para acuclillarse y cortar una pequeña florecilla blanca. Alzó la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa, distinguiendo la forma de un pájaro en una nube. Se incorporó para regresar al interior de la casa, sabiendo que su hermano la esperaba y que era bastante susceptible respecto a lo que ella se refería.

Su casa no era muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente amplia para considerarla elegante, y lo suficientemente acogedora como para tener la calidez que ella necesitaba. No había momento que ella recordara, en el que tras la muerte de sus padres, su hermano no estuviera a su lado cuidando que no le faltara nada. Por esa razón, ella hacía y haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarle, aunque fuera lo más mínimo e insignificante como el hacerle una taza de café con el recipiente que tanto le gustaba.

Su hermano tuvo que sacarles a los dos adelante siendo aun bastante joven, trabajando muy duro. Por todo ello era extraña la noche que no pasara trabajando en el diseño y fabricación de no se qué inútiles robots que a menudo destrozaban la casa. Y asombrosamente, la demanda por esas maquinas era realmente alta. Sonrió para sí misma, jugando con la pequeña flor entre sus dedos al hacerla girar. Se paró frente a la puerta entreabierta de su hermano, asomándose curiosa al verle sentado tranquilamente en la silla.

Bueno, tranquilamente para su acostumbrada forma de ser tan espontánea, porque si alguien más le viera en el escritorio con esa sonrisa macabra y un rallo de sol golpeando en sus gafas dándole un brillo perturbador, mientras sólo él sabría qué apuntaba con tanto entusiasmo en los garabatos de un papel, pensarían que definitivamente era peligroso acercarse a él y que iba en contra del dogma cristiano o algo así. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

— ¿Komui-_nii san_? —le llamó golpeando débilmente la puerta a pesar de estar dentro, captando su atención al momento.

El hombre alzó la vista, con la mirada iluminada. Pero justo un segundo después, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, haciendo un puchero. Rápidamente se incorporó yendo corriendo a abrazarla.

— ¡Lenalee! ¡Oh, mi dulce, preciosa y encantadora Lenalee! —gimoteó enterrando el rostro en su hombro y comenzando a frotarse en él enérgicamente, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va algo mal? —cuestionó preocupada pasando los brazos a su alrededor, acostumbrada a la actitud infantil de su hermano mayor. Komui se apartó un poco de ella, tomándole del rostro para verla con un brillo maníacamente fraternal.

— ¡Mi maravillosa Lenalee! No hay nada por lo que preocuparse…de hecho, todo va…perfectamente…—aseguró volviendo a esconder el rostro en su hombro, llorando a grito limpio.

La china suspiró, sabiendo lo difícil que era esto para su hermano. Para ella también era difícil, pero no podía estarse lamentando toda la vida; ya era lo bastante adulta como para aceptar las cosas tal y como eran. Debía mostrar entereza (por ella y por su hermano) y que había recibido una educación ejemplar y envidiable de cualquier anterior noble de alta cuna.

— ¿Pudiste contactar con…mi prometido? —El aumento de los sollozos en su hermano confirmó su pregunta— ¿Llegó ya la contestación?

Finalmente se separó de ella, sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos para sonarse con fuerza, y después acariciarle el cabello.

—El barco vendrá a recogerte en dos días…lo mejor será que vayas…que vayas…

—Entiendo —le interrumpió—No te preocupes, Komui-_nii san_, todo me irá bien. Conoces a Reever-_san_, sabes que no me faltará de nada—añadió rápidamente, antes de que Komui comenzara de nuevo con su drama.

Cierto, su hermano conoció a su prometido en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Le sorprendió el encontrar en Inglaterra a su familia, oriental, en ese clima tan frío y tan alejado de China. Además de llamarle la atención las investigaciones de su hermano y comenzar ambos juntos con la idea de esos extraños robots. Ya había pasado tiempo desde aquello, y por casualidades del destino, terminó convirtiéndose en su prometido, algo que Komui nunca llegaría a aceptar del todo.

No era que ella quisiera casarse con él, pero se había resignado a encontrar una persona a la que amar y poder casarse con ella. Era simplemente muy complicado. Además, sabía que era muy difícil el encontrar un matrimonio en el que al menos la mujer tuviera alguna relación anterior con su futuro esposo, de lo que ella podía agradecer de poseer. Sería una estupidez rechazar la propuesta, y eso se lo había hecho saber a su hermano. Pero era tan sobreprotector…imposible de contentar con esas palabras. Ya se encargaría de mostrarle que era feliz cuando pudieran volver a estar juntos tras la boda.

—Por cierto, Komui-_nii san_, comprendo que no puedas viajar de momento por el trabajo y que no puedas acudir a la boda, pero… ¿cuándo podremos volver a vernos?

Komui le sonrió tiernamente, separándose para apoyarse en la mesa, limpiando las gafas y arreglándose el blanco gorro que llevaba.

—Aun tengo que hablarlo con Reever, pero si todo va bien y no hay problemas, en unos cuantos meses podríamos vernos de nuevo. Con suerte, en invierno.

—Invierno… Bueno, si he de irme en dos días, lo mejor será que vaya empaquetando mis cosas para el viaje. —le sonrió con todo su esfuerzo, sin comprender por qué de forma tan repentina sentía unas ganas enormes de echarse llorar.

—Lenalee—le llamó cuando estaba saliendo. La peliverde se volvió a él—. Yo…bueno, no importa.

La chica ladeó la cabeza a un lado a la vez que alzaba una ceja, extrañada. Seguramente lo único que quería era decirle una vez más que se quedara allí, a su lado, pero ya no podía retractarse de su promesa. No sólo por ella, sino por su hermano. Sabía que sin ella en la casa, Komui lo tendría más fácil. Además, si ella se iba, no sería necesaria la presencia de su institutriz, una extraña mujer un poco mayor, algo severa e inflexible, con lo que no necesitaría tampoco de su presencia. Estaría totalmente solo.

Se obligó a sonreír a su hermano una vez más antes de salir, ignorando el nudo que había aparecido en su pecho. Corrió por los pasillos hasta su habitación, agradecida de no encontrarse con su institutriz Gwen Frere, pues seguro la reprocharía su actitud "tan poco decorosa".

Nada más entrar sintió cómo perdía las fuerzas, dejándose caer al suelo a cámara lenta y llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar los sollozos que estuvo conteniendo. Se acurrucó, encogida sobre sí misma, en un rincón de su habitación con las lágrimas escurriendo por las sonrojadas mejillas. Enterró el rostro entre sus brazos para ocultarlo y no ver lo que le rodeaba. Ya sabía que era una estupidez llorar porque se iba a casar, pero no podía evitar sentirse temerosa al ir a un lugar que no conocía.

Dejar a su hermano atrás, encaminándose a un matrimonio sin amor; sola. Completamente sola. Pero esta sería la última que lloraría por su destino; no podía ser tan desagradecida y lamentarse cuando tenía la suerte de saber que estaría bien. Reever no merecía soportar su infelicidad, sería muy egoísta por su parte el sentirse desdichada cuando podría haber sido peor, y lo hubiera sido de no ser por su hermano.

Por eso sería la última vez que lloraría por ello. Por ser la futura mujer Wenhamm.

* * *

Observó desconcertado la puerta por la que había salido su hermana tan apresurada. Sabía que estaba mal, que en realidad no debía estar pasando eso. No debía. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, al fin y al cabo necesitaba tener una familia. Había hecho todo lo posible para que tras la muerte de sus padres su hermana pequeña no tuviera que sufrir la crueldad de la calle, que tampoco se sintiera sola ni se perdiera ningún momento feliz; pero sabía que no había hecho lo suficiente. Nunca era suficiente la felicidad que se merecía. Y ahora, tenía que separarse de ella y entregársela a otro hombre: su mejor amigo.

Lo peor era que sabía que Lenalee no quería casarse con él, pues su rostro lleno de tristeza hablaba por ella aunque hiciera lo posible por ocultárselo. En este caso, ¿qué debería hacer? La boda era lo mejor para ella y su futuro, no le importaba en absoluto lo que le deparara a él su porvenir mientras que su hermana estuviera bien.

Pero, ¿podía considerar que estaba bien cuando era infeliz? Por eso sabía que no debería estar pasando eso; ningún hombre merecía estar al lado de su hermana, pero si en algún momento su hermana se hubiera enamorado de alguien…debería haberse asegurado que ese alguien en verdad la amaba, por su felicidad. Y en vez de eso, la mandaba a casarse en contra de su voluntad.

Dejó la taza de café sin probar sobre su escritorio, quitándose las gafas y llevándose una mano al rostro, confundido. No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era la felicidad y seguridad de su hermana; cosa de la que no podría asegurarse si estaban separados. Siempre estaba intentando demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que en realidad era lo que ella deseaba, pero todo eran mentiras para hacerle sentir bien. Qué ironía. La infeliz quería que el culpable de su desdicha fuera feliz. Se volvió a poner las gafas dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana, en donde últimamente pasaba las horas muertas encerrada en sí misma.

— ¿Señor Lee?

Se giró a pesar de saber quién era, viendo a Gwen Frere, la dama de compañía e institutriz de su hermana. Sabía que no eran íntimas, en absoluto, pues la mujer exigía a Lenalee un comportamiento impecable. Aun así, su hermana nunca se quejaba de ella e intentaba hacerse amiga suya; todo un fracaso, a decir verdad.

— ¡Buenos días, Gwen-_san_! —saludó alegremente Komui, recibiendo una mueca de desaprovamiento de la mujer que ignoró olímpicamente.

—Estaba buscando a la señorita, al parecer se volvió a escapar. ¿Sabe usted en dónde la puedo encontrar, señor?

Komui parpadeó inocentemente, sin extrañarse ya de las escapadas de su hermana pues sabía que eran para librarse de la mujer temporalmente, sin ninguna malicia de por medio.

—No se preocupe, Gwen-_san_, mi preciosa Lenalee estuvo hablando conmigo. Ahora mismo voy a su habitación pues olvidé decirle algo. ¿Podría ayudarle más tarde a recoger sus cosas?

— ¿La señorita se va, señor? —preguntó sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en la pregunta. Komui sonrió tristemente.

—Sí, Gwen-_san_, se va dentro de dos días.

—Bien, me gustaría hablar entonces más tarde con usted de mi trabajo, si no es molestia. Con su permiso, me retiro—hizo una educada reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Komui suspiró cansado. Necesitaría hacerse un _Komurin_ que limpie la casa por él. Y tampoco le vendría nada mal uno que le preparara café. Lenalee nunca le permitió hacerse un _Komurin_ que le preparara el café, pues decía que ya lo hacía ella y que, sabiendo en cómo terminaban sus experimentos, era más posible que terminara envenenándose.

En cierto sentido tenía razón respecto a sus experimentos desastrosos, pero si no fuera por sus preciosos _Komurins_ no habrían logrado salir adelante. Frunció el ceño cuando al llegar a la puerta de su hermana, pudo distinguir algunos sollozos ahogados. Llamó a la puerta lentamente, asomándose por ella.

—¡Lenalee! —canturreó felizmente.

La encontró hecha una pelota en el suelo, alzando la vista con rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas. La china abrió los ojos sorprendida, intentando secarse las lágrimas rápidamente. Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¡No…no es lo que crees, _nii-san_!

—Lenalee…

— ¡Lo siento! Yo…tropecé, por eso…_eh_…

—Lenalee…—la interrumpió al abrazarla, sin poder soportar más que su hermana intentara no preocuparle—. Si no quieres todo esto, yo podría hacer algo. Podría ayudarte en algo, como…

Lenalee le apartó gentilmente, con una pequeña sonrisa, negando lentamente.

—No, Komui-_nii san_. Es algo que debo hacer yo sola.

—No quiero que seas infeliz, puedo decirle a Reever que lo cancelo. ¡Mi preciosa Lenalee no merece atarse a ningún pulpo como él! —exclamó desesperándose al ver que nuevamente parecía echarse a llorar.

— ¡No, no! No puedes hacer eso…yo…quiero casarme con él. De verdad.

La miró alzando una ceja, escéptico. Conocía a su hermana, y aunque podía asegurar que le caía agradable Reever, sólo le quería como un amigo. Pero quizás en realidad sí quería casarse con él, podría haber estado enamorada secretamente de su amigo cuando pasó aquella temporada trabajando a su lado y nunca decirle nada. Bueno, no podía descartar esa opción, pues era cierto que era (¡sólo de vez en cuando!) algo sobreprotector con Lenalee, y por algún casual podría habérselo ocultado para evitarle problemas a Reever. Aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado, realmente.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace llorar? —cuestionó limpiando sus mejillas con el pulgar. Lenalee bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio, acción que si no fuera porque estaba hablando de un tema serio le haría lanzarse a abrazarla y decirle lo linda que se veía.

—En realidad es una tontería…—hubo una incómoda pausa, en la que Komui esperó pacientemente a la respuesta de una Lenalee apenada, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a verle con sus vidriosos ojos violetas—. En realidad, me da miedo ir allí sola…es la primera vez que no podré estar contigo, ni siquiera estaré en tu cumpleaños, y yo…tengo miedo de…

Le volvió a abrazar al mismo tiempo que un sollozo se escapaba para volver a comenzar a llorar. Lenalee le correspondió fuertemente el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho para evitar que le viera llorar de esa forma. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, feliz de saber que en vez de estar más preocupada de sí misma por su matrimonio con un hombre que hacía cinco años no había vuelto a ver, estaba más preocupada por él.

El saber que era importante para ella le era suficiente para estar feliz. Puede que a otras personas no les pasara eso y no lo entendieran, pero él sólo la tenía a ella; era su única familia y la única persona por la que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que estuviera bien. Por ello le permitía ser todo lo egoísta que quisiera con tal de ver su sonrisa. Ella también le tenía sólo a él, y no quería que eso pasara. Se merecía tener una familia, hacer una gran familia al lado de un hombre que pudiera cuidarla. Y confiaba lo suficiente en Reever como para darle ese privilegio. No quería que la vida de su Lenalee se viera atada a esa modesta casa y a su hermano mayor.

Le acarició el pelo intentando transmitirle la calidez que en ese momento parecía necesitar con tanta desesperación, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola. Que nunca estaría sola, pues nunca lo permitiría. Suspiró indeciso de sus palabras, podía hacer que en ese momento dejara de llorar dándole una noticia que de seguro la alegraría, pero realmente quería darle la sorpresa llegado el momento. Si se lo contaba, de seguro que estaría estos dos días rebosante de alegría, pero casi sería mejor esperar a que lo viera por ella misma, al fin y al cabo lo había prometido.

Pero el tenerla en sus brazos, tan desdichada, llorando a lágrima viva, le hacía pensarse dos veces el romper su promesa por ver su sonrisa radiante estos dos últimos días.

— ¿Lenalee? —le llamó sabiendo que en el momento en que pensó en la sonrisa de su hermana ya había encontrado el motivo que necesitaba para decidirse. No le importaba romper la promesa, no si era por ella—. No llores, Lenalee…o harás llorar a Yosshi también.

Sintió como los brazos a su alrededor le comenzaban a soltar lentamente, separándose mientras temblaba por el sofocón.

—Además, ¿creías que tu magnífico hermano iba a permitir que te marcharas de su lado sin tener a alguien que cuide de ti? —preguntó entregándole un pañuelo de su bolsillo, haciéndose el ofendido y estar herido por insinuar una cosa tan despiadada.

Lenalee tomó con delicadeza el pañuelo que le tendía, parpadeando desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo…? Oh, ¿me acompañará Gwen-_san_? —preguntó con una sonrisa de alivio.

Komui negó lentamente, haciendo que la peliverde frunciera el ceño aun más desconcertada. Le encantaba cuando estaba de esa forma con ella, le hacía recordar las veces que pasaban juntos y él la intentaba explicar el funcionamiento y cómo creaba a _Komurin_. Desvió la mirada pensando en cómo podría decírselo, distinguiendo una pequeña flor blanca en el suelo, haciéndole recordar que hoy era el primer día de primavera y el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, seguramente haciendo que su querida hermana estuviera especialmente hoy más susceptible.

— ¿Recuerdas a Allen-_kun_? ¿Aquel chico al que traté del brazo, con cabello blanco y una cicatriz? Aquel que vino con un hombre pelirrojo—comentó dando pequeños rodeos. Seguro que le recordaba, pues a decir verdad era el único amigo de su edad que la chica había tenido. Le conoció cuando ambos vinieron a verle, pues además de ser científico también sabía algo de medicina. El único de los alrededores, si cabía decir.

— ¿Allen-_kun_? Sí, claro. Me estuve carteando con él un tiempo, y estaba preocupada porque hace bastante que no recibo contestación suya… Pero ¿qué tiene él que…? ¡No me digas que…!—exclamó sin terminar la frase, llevándose una mano a la boca mientras que abría mucho los ojos.

Komui sonrió de oreja a oreja, viéndose acertado en su previsión.

—Da la casualidad de que su maestro conoce a Reever y que estaban por allí. Allen-_kun_ viene dentro de dos días en el barco para acompañarte en tu viaje en mi lugar.

Retiró la mano de su boca, boquiabierta, queriendo decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras. Lentamente una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

— ¡_Nii san_! ¡Muchas gracias! Oh, ¡es una noticia estupenda! ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—_Erm_…la cuestión es que no tienes que preocuparte —dijo omitiendo la pregunta por su bienestar—. Por eso, lo mejor es que prepares las cosas ya. No querrás hacerle esperar cuando llegue, ¿verdad?

Tomó la pequeña flor de suelo colocándosela en el cabello, deleitándose con la gran sonrisa de su hermana. Ya no había ningún problema, en dos días partiría camino a Australia al lado de Allen-_kun_ para forma una familia.

Nada podría ir mal.

* * *

La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando la ciudad con las pequeñas y abundantes estrellas, mostrando que era noche ya avanzada. La luna, en creciente, parecía una perversa sonrisa observando desde su altitud las penumbras en las que sumió todo.

Entró en la única y poco recomendable taberna del lugar, poco concurrida por lo avanzado de la noche y la poca población. Un grupo de hombres, cinco en su totalidad, bebían de unas mugrientas jarras de cerveza, y por su forma de hablar tan elevada de voz, el sonrojo de sus rostros, y la ininteligibilidad en sus palabras, podía asegurar que estaban más ebrios que sobrios. Otro grupo menos numeroso, todos estaban encorvados sobre la mesa, hablando en susurros y con sus bebidas sin tocar. Y luego algún que otro hombre individual bebiendo en la barra.

El licor que se vendía en ese lugar no era para nada el mejor, ni se atrevía a puntuarle como de calidad media baja (incluso si en algún caso llegara a ser famoso, sería por el mal sabor), y la higiene del lugar desde luego que no se quedaba atrás, pues no era extraño ver corretear algún roedor de admirable tamaño o telarañas donde menos lo imaginaras. Pero era el único lugar; y, aunque ya fuera pasada la media noche, le extrañaba la falta de clientes. Al entrar, algunos del primer grupo se giraron con los ojos brillando con lujuria, clavando su mirada en su persona como si fueran perros de caza y hubiesen encontrado su presa. Tragó saliva duramente: Ese no era definitivamente un lugar para una mujer decente como ella.

Tomó asiento lo más alejada de aquel grupo, pero sin perder de vista la puerta. Movió inquietamente la pierna, visiblemente inquieta por la llegada de sus invitados. El dueño del establecimiento se acercó a ella, al parecer secándose las manos con un paño tan mugriento como lo estaba su viejo y roto delantal, el cual le hacía resaltar aun más la barriga que sobresalía debido a una mala alimentación y el paso de varios inviernos, reflejándose también en su rostro que, aunque grueso y recio, se marcaban las arrugas sobre sus pobladas cejas.

— ¿Desea algo, Frere-_san_? —preguntó toscamente el fornido hombre con voz grave y áspera.

—Un vaso de ginebra, por favor.

No bebería; no mucho, al menos. Necesitaba estar sobria esa noche, finalizando su trabajo y asegurarse de terminarlo decentemente. Se lo debía. Todo lo hacía por ellos, sino, nunca habría comenzado con aquella segunda vida. Nunca. De hecho, si no fuera por ellos, desde un principio no habría continuado con su vida. Pero se lo había prometido: cuando se reencontraran, les miraría con la cabeza bien alta y haría que se sintieran orgullosos por haber cumplido la promesa de seguir adelante. Por eso debía seguir con ello, por Tina Spark y Sol Galen.

Alzó la cabeza al traerle el tabernero su bebida, tomándola sin decir nada. Comenzó a delinear con sus dedos el borde del vaso, ignorando las voces de su alrededor. Siempre iba a ese lugar, pues entre el jaleo podía hablar sin miedo a ser descubierta. Además de que los clientes estaban tan borrachos que al día siguiente no recordarían ni que la habían visto. Excepto el tabernero, claro, pero como iba a menudo a ese lugar la tomaba como una clienta fiel, y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder clientes.

Por lo que sabía que estaba a salvo de ser descubierta. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente cuando escuchó una voz infantil fuera del lugar cantando una lenta melodía, acercándose cada vez más. Toda la taberna pareció quedarse en silencio, captando la atención las dos siluetas que se formaban en la puerta.

— ¡_Puaj_! ¡Este sitio es asqueroso, Tyki! —exclamó la voz infantil.

Finalmente se decidió a mirar, sabiendo perfectamente que era con ellos con quienes había quedado, pero aquella voz pueril no la conocía. Una niña pequeña estaba acompañando al hombre con el que siempre quedaba, ocasionando una mueca en la mujer por la falta de cuidado para con la niña. Era muy tarde para que estuviera despierta y encima la traía a un lugar tan indecoroso como aquel.

La chica tenía una cabellera en punta, corta y azulada, vestida con una impoluta blusa blanca adornada con un rojo lazo en el cuello y falda lila a conjunto con sus altos calcetines a rayas. A su vez, el hombre, iba en un traje oscuro haciendo contraste con la camisa blanca. Por la vestimenta se podía asegurar, si siguieran en aquella época, que eran de la clase privilegiada, adinerados, al igual que se podía afirmar el vínculo de sangre entre ellos por coincidir en la tez oscura y los ojos dorados, junto a la peculiaridad de tener en su frente una línea de cruces.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en acompañarme, Road—le recordó calando su, seguramente, caro cigarrillo.

Gwen se incorporó de la silla, apoyando las manos en la mesa para así poder mantenerse pues sus piernas parecían no poder soportar su peso. Los ojos de la niña se posaron en ella, sonriendo de lado. Una sonrisa demasiado tenebrosa en una niña para su gusto.

—Oye Tyki, ¿es ella? —le preguntó tirando graciosamente de su manga mientras que con la otra mano la señalaba irrespetuosamente.

Tragó fuertemente cuando todas las miradas de la taberna se dirigieron a ella, ignorando a los nuevos clientes. El tabernero ni siquiera se movió tras la barra para preguntarles si deseaban tomar algo, parecía incapaz de creer que unas personas de su clase entraran en tan paupérrima taberna. Tyki fijó su vista en ella, sonriendo, afirmando la pregunta de la niña. Se acercaron a ella, con paso elegante y majestuoso haciendo parecer que todo lo que les rodeaba era simple escoria. Se obligó a mantenerse en pie, apartándose de la mesa e ir a ellos.

—Buenas noches, señor Mikk, señorita. Me complace que acudierais—musitó con una reverencia educada, manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

— ¡Qué aburrida! Tyki, ¿seguro que es ella? Me la imaginaba más mona…

Gwen no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con una mueca, molesta por la osadía y falta de educación de la niña.

—Tienes información para nosotros, ¿no? —dijo el hombre volviendo a calar su cigarrillo, ignorando el comentario de Road.

—Sí, señor—respondió manteniendo la mirada en el suelo—. Pero antes, me gustaría hablar de lo prometido. Hace cuatro años que comencé con esto, y ahora que termina me gustaría hablar con usted de mi pago. Sé que usted no me…

—Este no es lugar para hablarlo. Acompáñanos—le interrumpió, con la voz inflexible mostrando que no permitiría una negativa.

—Pero…—musitó viendo como el llamado Tyki lanzaba una moneda al tabernero, como pago de la bebida no consumida.

— ¡Vamos, vamos!

Su brazo fue capturado por la alegre peliazul, arrastrándola con ella a la salida mientras el hombre guiaba el camino. Su corazón latía apresurado y de forma dolorosa en su pecho, deseando soltar su brazo e irse rápido. Siempre que quedaba con el hombre, solía ser en la taberna, le contaba todo y se marchaba. Así de simple. Y aunque el tiempo que pasaba con él se le hacía insoportable, nunca la había sacado ni llevado a ningún otro lugar. No le gustaba nada eso…pero había una niña delante, por lo que no le pasaría nada, ¿verdad…?

Aun con niña o sin ella no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia al ver que la habían llevado hasta un callejón alejado de la gente. Si el fin era el de no ser escuchados, desde luego ese era el lugar idóneo pues no les escucharían aunque gritaran. Ni aunque gritaran.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que contarnos? —presionó el hombre una vez que Road le soltó el brazo y fue a su lado dando graciosos saltitos.

—Po-por favor…me gustaría hablar antes sobre aquello.

—Depende de la información. Suéltalo ya—dijo con los ojos dorados chispeantes, advirtiéndole de algo que no podía comprender, pero que su instinto advertía como peligro.

—La…la señorita se va…—musitó frotando sus manos, intentando secarlas del sudor producido por el miedo.

— ¿Cómo que se va? —repitió llevándose una mano a la cabeza, apartándose de manera elegante el pelo de la cara, echándoselo hacia atrás—. Eso es problemático…

— ¿Quién se va, Tyki? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? —preguntó Road insistentemente, andando a su alrededor.

— ¿Cuándo? —inquirió a su vez el hombre, ganándose un puchero de la niña por sentirse ignorada.

—Mañana…el veintitrés. Sale por la mañana, en un barco que la llevará con su prometido, va hacia Australia. No sé si será directo o no…

— ¡Un viaje! Dime Tyki, ¿es a ella a quien buscamos? —preguntó nuevamente la niña.

—Sí, Road—respondió calando nuevamente el cigarro, al parecer necesitaba la nicotina urgentemente por la inesperada noticia. Gwen no sabía cuál era la razón por la que buscaban a Lenalee, pero llevaba cuatro años proveyéndole información de todo lo referente a ella y ya era hora de obtener su pago.

—Señor…por favor, devuélvame a Tina y a Sol…se lo ruego—imploró con los ojos llorosos. Si hubiera podido, habría luchado por que no le fallara la voz, pero en ese momento no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Sólo les quería a ellos.

— ¿Sola?

— ¿Perdón, señor?

—Que si se va a ir sola, sin nadie que vaya con ella —repitió exasperado.

—Ah, según tengo entendido va ir acompañada de un chico, un amigo suyo de la infancia menor que ella. Estaba muy emocionada pues al parecer hacía mucho que no se veían—Explicó recordando lo ansiosa y la gran sonrisa que tuvo todo el día, en oposición a su estado de ánimo tan bajo que tuvo antes de la noticia.

— ¿Amigo de la infancia? Bien, entonces no hay problema.

—Por favor, recuerde mi pago, señor…tráigamelos de vuelta, se lo ruego.

—Qué bonito, ¿no crees, Tyki? Aliarse con el enemigo por dos simples humanos muertos… ¡qué gracioso!

— ¿E-enemigo? —repitió Gwen alarmada. La niña había comenzado a reírse extrañamente, sin darle buena espina. Antes de darse cuenta, el hombre estaba frente suyo con una de sus enguantadas manos alrededor de su cuello.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Me temo, que aquí termina tu utilidad. No estaría mal tener un nuevo _akuma_, pero dime, ¿a quién de los dos preferirías haber traído a la vida?

— ¿Cómo…? Yo no…no puedo escoger entre ellos, yo…

¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomarse eso? No podía escoger entre ellos, nunca se perdonaría el no traer de vuelta a uno mientras ella siguiera existiendo. Si había empezado con ello era sólo para traerlos de vuelta. A ambos.

—Entonces el saber que el Conde del Milenio está ocupado y no puede ocuparse de esta nimiedad es una buena noticia para ti, ¿cierto?

— ¿Que no puede…?

— ¡Tyki, déjame jugar un poco con ella a mí también! ¡No seas egoísta!

Gwen sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio una sonrisa en el hombre. Una sonrisa que le desfiguró completamente el rostro y que le hizo saber que nunca debió haber ido desde un principio, pero que ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Sólo lamentaba el no haber podido cumplir con su deseo de traerles a la vida.

—Pero no te tardes, Road, sabes que el Conde nos estará esperando.

* * *

— ¡Vamos _Nii san_! ¡Allen-_kun_ nos está esperando! —vociferó alegremente, agitando el brazo viendo cómo su hermano se quedaba atrás. No podía llegar tarde, el barco seguramente estaría a punto de atracar en el muelle (si es que no lo había hecho ya), y el pobre Allen seguro estaría más perdido de lo que normalmente estaba, según podía recordar.

—¡Lenalee! ¡Espéranos, _Komurin _se queda atrás!

Hizo rodar sus ojos cansada. Desde luego sabía que no era buena idea el permitir a Komui que trajera a su último _Komurin_ como excusa de que él cargaría con sus pertenencias…pero después de todo sería la ultima vez que podría ver a su hermano hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió dejarle por una última vez.

Un gran error, desde luego. Cierto que había funcionado respecto a lo de cargar con las únicas dos pequeñas maletas, sin romperlas según esperaba que ocurriera (y de lo que se alegraba que no hubiera pasado), pero lo que Komui no había tenido en cuenta era la tardanza del robot con el peso añadido.

— ¡Yo me adelantaré! —le avisó no soportando la lentitud de su último invento, y con ello la desesperación de volver a encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

—¡Espérame, Lenalee!

Pero en vez de eso, salió corriendo hacia el muelle, recogiendo su larga falda para evitar tropezar. Sus negras botas hasta la mitad del muslo resonaban contra la piedra del suelo, y a pesar de ser pesadas, frías y dolorosas, no podía evitar no ponérselas en ese día.

¿Razón? Esas botas le pertenecieron a su madre, aunque si mal no recordaba para ella eran muy cómodas, y hubo una temporada en la que para ella también lo fueron. Pero por alguna razón hubo un momento a partir del cual comenzaron a ser de esa forma. Pero no le importaba del todo, quería llevarlas puestas para sentir que siempre habría algo que la uniera a ese lugar mientras viera desaparecer Inglaterra, el lugar en el que se crió.

Al girar la calle pudo ver el muelle en el que ya había atracado el barco, aunque al parecer no llegaba tarde pues a penas estaban los pasajeros bajando. Pasó a través de la gente, entre empujones y disculpas susurradas, junto a alguna mala mirada y queja de la muchedumbre. Pero no le importaba, al igual que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara al verla tan agitada y con las mejillas rosadas por la corta pero rápida carrera.

Con un último empujón consiguió llegar a una pequeña zona despejada desde donde podía ver a la gente bajando, buscando con la mirada y el corazón en un puño al chico. Se preguntó si habría cambiado mucho o si seguiría siendo aquel niño dulce y encantador que era con once años. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando distinguió una cabellera blanca entre la gente, sabiendo que indudablemente sería él.

Rápidamente gritó repetidamente su nombre para hacerle saber que estaba allí, volviendo a adentrarse entre la multitud para llegar a su lado. Pudo escuchar cómo el chico la reconocía gritando también su nombre, apresurándose en bajar y llegar a ella. Tan absorta estaba en llegar hasta él, que sin darse cuenta casi tropieza, chocando con una alta mujer rubia. Con una rápida reverencia y disculpa, se giró volviendo a su odisea, pero ya no hacía falta pues el muchacho estaba justo enfrente de ella.

Allen Walker, el mejor y único amigo de su edad que había tenido estaba ahí, junto a un curioso pájaro amarillo revoloteando a su alrededor. Después de cuatro años sin verse estaba exactamente igual a como era en sus recuerdos. Cierto que había crecido, pero seguía siendo algo más bajo que ella y mantenía aun esos rasgos infantiles propios de sus quince años.

Además de su curioso cabello blanco, los grandes ojos plateados (o el ojo, pues el izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche, con su extraña cicatriz sobresaliendo por debajo de la tela) y su permanente sonrisa amable para todo el mundo. Nada más verle, supo que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo al que echó tanto de menos y estaba tan anhelante de reencontrar.

—¡Allen-_kun_! —exclamó lanzándose con una gran sonrisa a abrazar al chico, aferrándose a él y sentirle extraordinariamente real.

~Continuará~

Nota final: ¡Perdón! Demasiado extenso, quizá...creo que la mayoría de los capítulos saldrán así aproximadamente (si no más) si hay algún problema hacédmelo saber y me esforzaré en cortarlos... si por el contrario los queréis más extensos, decídmelo y encantada lo intentaré (me moderaré también, no quiero pasarme -_sonrisa apenada_-)

_OMG_, amo cuando dicen que todo va bien, nunca se sabe qué va a pasar después... bueno, aquí no tanto -_risa_- Y todavía me odio por poner a Gwen como traidora (¡Matadme!) No quiero volver a hacer un _POV_ sin conocer al personaje, ¡no sé cómo caracterizarle! Espero que a Hoshino no le dé por hablar de ella cuando continúe el manga y me deje por los suelos. Espero reviews, por favor -_sonrisa_-

¨Nishi¨


	2. Emprendiendo el viaje

Notas: ¡Buenas! -_sonrisa_- Me alegro mucho por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, y pido perdón por haber tardado en responder. Por suerte creo que ya no habrá nada que me impida responder y escribir con normalidad (excepto por las clases y la falta de imaginación, pero ya me las apañaré como hacemos todas -_risa_- ) Este capítulo a pesar de todo se lo dedico a mi padre, quien, ignorante de mi historia, me dijo que le gustaría que escribiera historias y las publicara. Le respondí que realmente no le gustaría que lo hiciera, pero ante su terquedad no me quedó más remedio que guardarme la razón y callarme (prefiero que no sepa que escribo historias de amor entre dos hombres y continúe pensando que me dedico únicamente a la lectura de historias "normales" para él -_gran sonrisa_- ). Por lo que le dedico este capítulo que dudo algún día llegue a leer.

Advertencias de cap:_ OOC_ a pesar que intento que sea mínimo, y cambios de _POV_. Aparece parte del pasado de Allen, así que espero que lo conozcáis. Si el imaginaros a Lenalee casándose con Reever os pone enfermos, supongo que también debería entonces incluirse como advertencia, tanto aquí como en siguientes capítulos. A parte de eso creo que tiene un poco de _angst_ por parte de nuestro _Moyashi_, pero nada más -_sonrisa_-

_DISCLAIMER:_ D Gray**-**man no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino. Si me perteneciera no me alcanzaría un tomo para un único capítulo y terminarían cortando más de la mitad.

Discípulo del pecado

2. Emprendiendo el viaje

Se encontraba en la barandilla del barco, observando cómo el barco ya había partido y ahora dejaba Inglaterra atrás, entregándose al mar. Bajo él, las olas en blanco y azul eran claras y juguetonas. Sobre su cabeza estaban las traviesas y bulliciosas gaviotas en manada, de vez en cuando descendiendo para pescar algún que otro desdichado pez. El olor salado del mar inundaba sus fosas nasales

Realmente estaría agradecido de hacer el viaje y disfrutar de la belleza del paisaje y la majestuosidad del mar si no fuera porque estaba haciendo nuevamente el viaje por segunda vez (a diferencia que esta vez regresaba) y se hacía un poco pesado volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. A penas había podido disfrutar del pisar tierra y dejar de sentir ese molesto vaivén provocado por las olas cuando había tenido que volver a embarcarse. Pero esta vez el viaje no sería tan malo, pues tendría a su amiga Lenalee a su lado, a diferencia del aislamiento en el que se vio sometido en la ida por el resto de pasajeros.

Todo por ser diferente.

Observó su mano izquierda, reposando en la barandilla junto a su otra mano, ambas cubiertas con unos guantes blancos. Se alegraba de que no fuera visible su brazo para la gente, pues bastante tenía cuando la gente le ignoraba por su blanco cabello y la cicatriz de su ojo. Cuando era más pequeño, los demás niños sólo se le acercaban para volcar en él la ira y aversión que les provocaba, y lo mismo pensó que ocurriría cuando conoció a Lenalee.

Era un año mayor que él, pero infinitamente más amable y compasiva que los demás niños que había conocido con anterioridad, pues ella no le rechazó. Principalmente solían excluirle por la deformidad en su brazo izquierdo; pero tras la muerte de Mana, el que su cabello se tiñera de blanco y que su ojo fuera cruzado por esa cicatriz, sólo logró acentuar más el desagrado en la gente junto a su sentimiento de inferioridad.

Por eso, cuando conoció a la chica se sorprendió de que no se evadiera de él, y su asombro sólo fue en aumento cuando su maestro le hizo saber el pasado de la peliverde respecto a sus padres. Y aun así la veía sonreír tan alegre y llena de vida. En verdad le impresionaba su forma de ser y no se arrepentía de ello, además ahora le necesitaba y él no iba a rechazarla cuando podía finalmente pagar la deuda que le debía.

— ¡Allen-_kun_! ¡Dime que aun se divisa Inglaterra, por favor!

Giró el rostro viendo a Lenalee andar apresuradamente hacia él, recogiéndose ligeramente la falda. El sonido de sus botas negras resonaban al pisar la madera del suelo, asomándose por debajo del ajustado vestido celeste con escote en forma de triangulo, dejando entrever los hombros. Siempre se preguntaba cómo las mujeres podían ponerse ese tipo de vestidos visiblemente incómodos, tan ajustados hasta la cintura y después amplios con la ayuda de las enaguas; eso sin nombrar la famosa ropa interior tan asfixiante llamada corsé.

Aun recordaba cómo la china se quejaba de ello cuando se conocieron, repitiendo una y otra vez lo incómodo que era, provocándole un gran sonrojo. Asintió a su pregunta con una sonrisa al recordar los viejos tiempos, señalando un punto exacto en el que se podía ver aun esa tierra tan querida para ella, la cual había perdido de vista momentáneamente para dejar sus objetos personales en su camarote. Lenalee se acercó a su lado, con un brillo ansioso en la mirada y una triste sonrisa.

—Es curioso lo rápido que me estoy alejando de mi vida, ¿no crees? Supongo que esto es un adiós, Inglaterra.

Allen la vio apoyar el rostro en la palma de su mano, cuyo codo reposaba sobre la barandilla, sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

—Di mejor un hasta luego, quizá algún día puedas regresar, Lenalee-_san_—le respondió mirando su país natal también.

—_Hm_, ojalá. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? —Repuso con una sonrisa— ¿Tú no la echas de menos?

Sonrió melancólicamente para sí mismo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Ya no es mi hogar, me fui hace mucho tiempo así que tampoco es que tenga tantos recuerdos…

— ¿Piensas en Mana?

Se volvió hacia ella parpadeando desconcertado, ¿aun recordaba…? Le habló de su padre adoptivo hace tanto tiempo, que no esperaba que aun recordara lo que le contó sobre su pasado. Asintió quedamente, inseguro de si la molestaría que el tema de conversación se centrara en él, por lo que guardó silencio. Lenalee miraba con el ceño fruncido su querida tierra, mordiéndose el labio.

—Oye, Allen-_kun_…

— ¿_Mm_?

—No hace falta que contestes si te incomoda, de hecho creo que estoy siendo bastante osada y maleducada, pero ¿todavía no recuerdas…lo que sucedió?

Allen desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo. Había dicho que no tenía obligación de responder, pero no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo o no. Ella era la única persona con la que tenía suficiente confianza como para contárselo, pues a su maestro ni aunque estuviera con la borrachera del siglo se le ocurriría hablarle de ello. Pocas veces se podía abrir con la gente, por no decir nunca y en contadas ocasiones a un par de personas, las cuales ya fallecieron, y este era uno de esos momentos irrepetibles.

—Sigue sin ser nada completo, lo máximo que logré recordar fue una gran luna llena y una extraña sombra sin rostro.

— Oh, qué misterioso. Bueno, al menos es algo más.

Resopló.

Tenía razón, era un misterio que le tenía frustrado desde hace años.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, el día de la muerte de Mana era un recuerdo borroso, inestable y prácticamente inexistente, como si su mente hubiera obligado a su subconsciente olvidar ese fatídico veinticinco de Diciembre. Lo último que podía alcanzar a recordar, era a sí mismo frente a la tumba de su padre, demasiado perdido y hundido en la tristeza como para tener noción del tiempo o si quiera de su alrededor. Lo único que sabía que quería era permanecer al lado del lugar donde Mana descansaba y esperar lo que fuera necesario hasta que volviera a su lado…

Lo siguiente, era el despertar en la habitación de una posada con su maestro al lado, para al poco rato descubrir la inverosímil ausencia de color en su cabello y su escarlata cicatriz…además de no tener el brazo tan paralizado como antes. Después comenzó a viajar al lado de ese hombre: Cross Marian, un individuo deshonesto, lujurioso, pecaminoso, inmoral, indecoroso, indecente, desenfrenado, indebido, embaucador…en definitiva: totalmente censurable y nada recomendable, en especial si eras mujer o Allen Walker.

Lo bueno que tuvo el viaje con él fue que comenzó a apostar para pagar las deudas con las que le cargaba, y eso le ayudó para ejercitar su mano izquierda paralizada. Pero prefería no pensar en el tiempo que pasó con ese hombre, pues el sólo recordarlo le amargaba la vida.

Estuvieron mucho rato observando el paisaje, no podría ni decir exactamente durante cuánto tiempo permanecieron sin decirse ni una palabra incluso ya desaparecida Inglaterra entre las olas; hasta que finalmente Lenalee se decidió a comenzar una conversación, seguramente resignada a volver a ver su tierra, como si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y no embarcar.

—Y dime, Allen-_kun_, ¿Cómo te fue después de irte? ¿A dónde fuiste?

Sonrió para sí mismo, recordando algunos de los lugares en los que había estado, y que a pesar de estar con la compañía de Cross, los disfrutó deslumbrado (siempre y cuando no recordara la continua explotación a la que le sometía).

—Bueno, estuve con mi maestro viajando por lugares como Francia, Italia, Egipto, la India… Siento no haber podido avisarte por carta cuando me fui.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no importa. Aunque no negaré que cuando comenzaron a devolverme las cartas y no recibía contestación alguna me preocupé. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor—le reprochó con una dulce sonrisa apenada.

—Lo lamento, Lenalee-_san_…mi maestro no me avisó cuando nos marchamos, y después estuve bastante ocupado intentando pagar sus deudas…

Entrecerró los ojos, rodeándole una extraña y repentina aura oscura al recordar por enésima vez todo lo que el incompetente malgastaba y la cantidad de dinero que derrochaba y que él debía volver a recaudar trabajando hasta no saber si sus miembros soportarían el esfuerzo. ¡Para que después se lo hurtara y lo volviera a emplear para su disfrute, en un interminable círculo vicioso! Maestro estúpido…

Se giró extrañado al escuchar la risa divertida de Lenalee, intentando ocultarla con la mano.

—Perdón, Allen-_kun_, es que no sé si decir que me alegro de que tu maestro siga igual que siempre o no.

Sonrió tímidamente, estando totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—Por cierto, ¿hace cuánto tienes ese pájaro? Es extraño que, a pesar de estar suelto, no se separe de tu lado—comentó señalando su hombro, con una confidencial sonrisa. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en su hombro, aunque no era de extrañar, pues era su lugar favorito.

—Ah, se llama Timcanpy. Le encontré recién nacido hará un año o así. Me dio lástima pues no tenía a nadie, así que le cuidé y al parecer debió cogerme cariño. Quizá cree que soy como su madre—sonrió divertido ante la cara de asombro de la chica y la gran sonrisa que comenzó a dibujar en su rostro, al parecer encantada con su simple historia.

Dirigió su mano derecha al hombro de ese mismo lado, donde estaba posado Timcanpy, acariciando con cuidado el amarillo plumaje recibiendo un cariñoso picoteo en su dedo índice. Timcanpy era como su mejor amigo, un compañero que nunca se separaba de él y que le aceptaba tal como era, sin importarle su aspecto. Podía recordar cuándo le encontró. Entonces se negaba a alimentarse y rechazaba todo tipo de alimento, y él desesperado se preguntaba cuál sería su tipo de comida. Preguntó incluso a su maestro por si sabía, pero como sabía fue inútil y lo único que le respondió fue que dejara de ser un aprendiz estúpido y que se pusiera a ganar dinero en vez de alimentar a animales moribundos tan inútiles como lo era él.

Por suerte, y aun no entendía cómo lo consiguió, un día comenzó a alimentarse para su alivio…y si antes no se solía separar de Tim por cuidar de él, fue Tim el que nunca se separaba de él cuando aprendió a volar. Aquello parecía ya tan lejano…

Le colocó el dedo frente suyo, instándole a que subiera en él, obedeciendo casi de inmediato.

—Pon el dedo, Lenalee-_san._

Lenalee frunció ligeramente el ceño, insegura de si le espantaría o si le picaría. Aun así, extendió la desnuda mano izquierda, a imitación de cómo lo hizo Allen. Timcanpy tardó un poco más que con el chico, pero como al parecer su dueño le indicaba que subiera, el pequeño pájaro acató sus órdenes. La china se rió nerviosamente, al parecer embelesada con el pequeño animal.

—Saluda, Tim. Di hola a Lenalee-_san_.

Distinguió la mirada desconcertada y la separación asombrada entre los rojos labios, dejándola indudablemente enmudecida cuando abrió el pico repitiendo la palabra del albino.

— Hola…hola, hola.

— ¡Sabe hablar! ¡Allen-_kun_, mira, sabe hablar! Hola, Timcanpy, ¡Oh, es encantador!

—Hola, hola—repitió una y otra vez emprendiendo el vuelo para regresar al hombro de Allen, quien reía divertido ante la emoción de su amiga.

—No es gran cosa, sólo sabe decir eso…

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Es estupendo! Nunca había visto a un pájaro hablar, ¡increíble! Allen-_kun_, eres asombroso…

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, esperando que su sonrojo no fuera notorio.

—Sólo repite la palabra, de verdad que no es tan espectacular —masculló apesadumbrado, a pesar de recordar lo sorprendido que él mismo se quedó cuando Timcanpy lo dijo por primera vez y que desde entonces no paraba de saludar continuamente—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu camarote? ¿Te gusta?

—Oh, sí, está muy bien—respondió sonriente, apoyando la espalda ligeramente en la barandilla y mirando hacia el cielo—. Creo que será un viaje bastante largo pero agradable. Cuando vine de China era muy pequeña y no recuerdo nada, así que es como mi primera aventura. Me alegro de que estés conmigo, tenía miedo de viajar sola…—confesó enrojeciendo débilmente, sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Bueno, aun si yo no hubiera estado, estoy seguro de que Komui-_san_ no te habría dejado viajar sola, ¿no tenías una institutriz? —preguntó llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo, recordando a la mujer que vio cuando estuvo con once años en su casa, una triste mujer con aire estricto. Si mal no recordaba, era quien le había obligado a llevar a la chica aquella prenda interior tan odiada y comprimente.

—Aún la recuerdas, sí, Frere-_san_. Pero realmente no lo sé, mi _nii-san_ no me dijo nada sobre ello. Aunque estoy preocupada…

Allen arqueó una ceja, sin comprender la razón de porqué el rostro de Lenalee de repente parecía angustiado.

— ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo malo?

— ¿Eh? _Um_, no exactamente. O puede que sí…lo que ocurre es que ayer no apareció en todo el día. Me habría gustado al menos despedirme de ella.

—Seguro que le surgió algo importante…debe estar arrepentida por no haber podido despedirse, o quizá no le gustasen las despedidas—dijo intentando consolarla, aunque realmente no podía asegurar nada pues él lo único que recordaba de la mujer era su rectitud, melancolía y la aparente indiferencia con la chica excepto con aquello que tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

Se llevó absorto la mano a la cabeza, tanteando la pequeña inflamación producida por la contusión formada a partir de _Komurin_. Sonrió para sí mismo recordando cómo había pasado todo tan rápidamente, pues Komui al ver a su querida hermana en sus brazos había pensado irremediablemente mal, ordenando a su robot un ataque hacia su persona con las maletas de la chica como arma. El problema fue cuando las pertenencias de Lenalee salieron volando, esparciéndose por todo el lugar. Nunca había imaginado que alguien se pudiera sonrojar tan fuertemente como lo hizo la chica en aquel momento, en el que fueron obviamente el centro de atención. Ahora podía sonreír tranquilamente, pero en aquel momento estaba más ocupado en esquivar los golpes de _Komurin_ y de Komui.

— ¡Lulu, corre! ¡Mira, hay gente!

Allen y Lenalee se giraron al mismo tiempo intrigados por la voz y dándose extrañamente por aludidos. Una niña pequeña se acercaba a ellos, con un caro vestido rosado con toques de color lila, volantes y un lazo rojo en su azulado pelo corto, a conjunto con el de su pecho y el de su parte trasera. También llevaba una cinta en su cuello con otro pequeño lazo, pero esta vez blanco como sus guantes. La niña iba acompañada de una mujer rubia y alta, vestida también muy elegante con un vestido magenta, como si estuvieran en una importante fiesta de sociedad. Labios pintados de rojo y pelo recogido en una coleta baja. La niña fue corriendo enérgica a ellos despreocupadamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro lanzándose a la falda de Lenalee quien exclamó sorprendida.

—Oye, pareces una muñeca… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Lenalee…—musitó algo sorprendida— ¿Y tú, pequeña?

La chica giró su rostro hacia él, con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— ¿Yo? —preguntó parpadeando extrañado, señalándose con el dedo—. Me llamo Allen, encantado—sonrió amablemente, mientras la niña se separaba de Lenalee para ir a su lado.

Extendió una mano hacia él, quien no se movió por estar intrigado por su acción, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su mano se dirigía a su ojo izquierdo con la intención de retirarle el parche, le tomó de la muñeca en un acto reflejo, deteniéndola rudamente. La niña inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Suéltela. Ahora.

Volteó el rostro desconcertado, viendo el rostro severo de la rubia mujer que la acompañaba, quien se entrometió rápidamente.

— ¡_Uwa_! ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó soltando la muñeca de la peliazul rápidamente, sintiéndose abochornado por su acción tan maleducada.

— ¿Por qué llevas un parche en el ojo? ¿Estás tuerto o qué? —le preguntó burlona, ensanchando más la sonrisa. Aun así, Allen volvió a sonreír amablemente.

—No exactamente…hay cosas que prefiero no ver.

Sintió la mirada interrogativa de Lenalee, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Realmente no quería hablar de ello, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga, pues aquello sólo lo sabía su maestro y no permitiría que nadie más se enterara de aquello. No podía permitirlo, por su bien.

—Me caes bien, ¿quieres jugar?

— ¿Jugar? —miró a Lenalee, inseguro de su respuesta pues no quería dejar a la chica sola, pero esta asintió de forma casi imperceptible—. Me encantaría.

La vio volver a sonreír, sólo que esta vez fue una extraña sonrisa que no le gustó para nada.

—Pero aún no es el momento…

Allen frunció ligeramente el ceño, desconcertado. ¿El momento? Quizá se tendrían que ir en ese momento a tomar el té o algo así, lo típico para la educación de la niña. La mujer que la acompañaba se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia ellos, la niña continuaba con su extraña sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarle, y Lenalee únicamente atinó a dar un salto, sobresaltada, cuando la mano de la otra mujer se posó sobre su cabeza (1), con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

* * *

Nada más entrar en casa se dejó caer, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar las arcadas que le producían el horror que había visto. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su vista estaba desenfocada y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. No podía pensar en nada racional en ese momento, ni siquiera en lo extraño que era el que Komui Lee se encontrara derrumbado en el suelo con náuseas por el miedo que en ese momento sentía. Pero no, el miedo no era por él, sino miedo por su hermana Lenalee y Allen.

Lenalee.

Cierto, Lenalee y más gente corrían peligro, debía avisar cuanto antes a Reever. Sí, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que su hermana se embarcara en aquel barco junto a Allen, pero podía avisar a Reever y que le ayudara a contactar con los demás, para avisarles y que pudieran llegar a tiempo para salvarles y no corrieran la misma suerte que Gwen.

Santo cielo, era horrible lo que le habían hecho a esa pobre mujer. Se incorporó apoyándose en la puerta, inspirando profundamente e ir a su habitación, recordando cómo cuando regresaba de despedir a Lenalee (no sin asegurarse de que Allen no le tocara ni uno sólo de sus preciosos cabellos) una mujer, conocida suyo, se acercó corriendo a él con el pánico dibujado en el rostro.

No entendía lo que le quería decir en aquel momento, pero el que nombrara el nombre de "Frere-_san_" tan insistentemente, con frases inconclusas sin terminar, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y pareciendo sufrir un llamado ataque de ansiedad, no era una situación en la que pudiera esperar muy buenas noticias, por lo que la siguió rápidamente. Pero nunca habría estado preparado para ver aquello: El cuerpo muerto de Gwen-_san_, magullado y torturado. Lo más horrible fue el descubrir que la faltaban todos los órganos internos, como una señal. Una señal que para él era como una firma, una firma que ya sabía a quién pertenecía y que desearía no conocer.

Al llegar a su habitación se dirigió al escritorio directamente, tomando su golem oculto en su cajón y conectándolo como un autómata. Inspiró profundamente, intentando relajarse. No, no debía sucumbir al pánico. Sin él la Orden estaría en apuros, y si él no sabía qué hacer, quienes entrarían en pánico serían los del Cuartel General. Bien, debía mantener la cabeza fría, por Lenalee.

— "¿Diga?"

— ¿Reever?

— "¿Komui? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lenalee ya partió?"

Inspiró nuevamente, modulando la voz para evitar que le fallara y mantener la mente clara.

—Sí, pero hay problemas. Hace un par de horas se descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de la institutriz de Lenalee, Gwen Frere. Sin órganos internos. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? —inquirió a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, pero aun así no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al no recibir contestación de Reever. Estuvo a punto de volver a preguntárselo para saber si seguía ahí, pero por suerte respondió antes.

—"Noés… ¿hace cuánto fue asesinada?"

—La última vez que fue vista fue el veintiuno en la taberna, pasada la media noche. Según el dueño, apareció un hombre con una niña con los cuales se fue voluntariamente. Me pregunto por qué razón estaría Gwen-_san_ allí, según me han dicho no era la primera vez que se reunía con aquel hombre.

—"Komui, ¿no habrás pensado que quizás ella…?"

—Es lo más probable—le interrumpió sabiendo bien a lo que se refería. Era muy probable, más de lo que podría imaginar y de lo que le gustaría, que desde un principio trabajara para el Conde, siendo una traidora.

— "¿Y Lenalee…?"—le sintió titubear, seguramente preocupado por la chica, y si no fuera porque este momento era serio habría dicho algo respecto a su interés por ella. Pero después de todo era normal su preocupación, y más fundamentada por ser su prometido. Prometido…

—Salió esta mañana con Allen-_kun_, y podría jurar que los Noé lo saben.

—"Um… ¿llegarán…?"

— ¿Cómo dices?

—"Hace un par de días, me imaginé que algo así podría pasar, por lo que organicé unos grupos para que acudieran a por Lenalee. ¿Cuál fue último grupo, más cercano a ahí, al que mandaste de misión?"

— ¿Más cerca? _Um_, creo que a Francia con el problema de electricidad que había en Brest. ¿Les mandaste en barco? —preguntó esperanzado, si ellos vivían en Plymouth, sur de Inglaterra, y se habían embarcado desde un lugar tan cercano no habría problema, pero aún así era muy arriesgado…

—"Sí, partirían ayer o así. Perdón por no avisarte, pero estabas tan ocupado con Lenalee que no tuve ocasión."

—No te disculpes, si no lo hubieras pensado no habría posibilidad para ellos. Si sabes algo llámame, Reever-_chan_—se despidió añadiendo el sufijo al final, en un intento de aliviar la tensión acumulada a lo largo de la conversación.

— "¿Komui?"

— ¿_Mmm_? —emitió volviéndose a llevar el auricular al oído.

—"Seguro que llegan a tiempo, estarán bien."

—Yo también lo creo…—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de colgar.

Sí, seguro que no les pasaría nada. Podía confiar en sus exorcistas, en sus habilidades y en sus calificadas capacidades de combate para poder tener la esperanza de la seguridad de su hermana. ¡Qué ironía! Él, que precisamente la había separado de su lado para su seguridad, resultaba que al final lo único que había hecho era despojarla de la poca protección que poseía para protegerla (que poca, pero suficiente hasta ahora).

Además que no sólo corría peligro ella, sino Allen-_kun_ también, al igual que todo el resto de pasajeros del barco. Mierda. Debió haberse opuesto desde un principio a todo este galimatías ideado por Reever. ¿Cuándo aprendería que las ideas de Reever eran las inútiles y no sus magníficos _Komurins_? Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a tener noticias, esperar a saber si llegaron a tiempo o si había mandado a su hermana a la muerte sólo por no ser lo suficientemente competente como para descubrir que Gwen-_san_ era un topo del Conde. Sólo podía esperar.

Estaría a la expectativa de noticias de su hermana y de Allen.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos entreabiertos fijados en el techo pero sin realmente ver, dormitando pero sin lograr dejarse vencer por el sueño y descansar. La mano derecha reposaba sobre su frente retirándose el flequillo, mientras que su mano izquierda yacía extendida a su costado. Su camarote era agradable, no era para nada grande, pero él tampoco quería nada ostentoso; se conformaba con la cama, el pequeño baúl y un modesto cuarto de baño con espejo. Lo suficiente. Además no había un ruido extremadamente molesto como para evitar que se durmiera; de hecho, era perfectamente capaz de ignorarlo, uniéndose al sonido de las olas al chocar contra el barco relajándole, y el ligero movimiento que parecía estar arrullándole.

Pero aparte de tener un entorno tan dispuesto en dejarle descansar, estaba el espantoso calor de su habitación que a su vez le impedía estar a gusto. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que no se olvidara de que la falta de alimento también le exasperaba. Aún podía recordar lo feliz que había sido cuando antes de partir se fue junto a Lenalee-_san_ y Komui-_san_ a comer, pudiendo recuperar la falta de nutrición adecuada en su viaje. Y ahora volvía la agonía de no poder comer lo que quisiera… ¡¿cómo podían racionarle la comida? Bueno, debía admitir que comía bastante (más de lo que se podría imaginar al verle) y que el viaje era largo… ¡pero su estómago necesitaba alimento y él solo no iba a terminar con todas las provisiones!

Se incorporó irritado, sintiendo un ligero mareo por su movimiento tan rápido, pero lo ignoró dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo seguido por Timcanpy. No podía hacer nada con sus escandalosas tripas, pero al menos saldría a cubierta a tomar un poco el aire, pues al ser de noche, primavera y estar en el atlántico tenía la suerte de poder disfrutar de la humedad refrescante del ambiente.

Cerró la puerta tras sí despacio, sabiendo que Lenalee estaba al lado de su camarote y una de dos: o estaba ordenando su equipaje aún, o estaría acostada. Y como cabía la posibilidad de que fuera la segunda opción, pues hacía bastante que había anochecido, prefería evitar riesgos de despertarla y dejarla descansar como a él le gustaría hacer.

Admiraba a la chica, pues aunque Mana no era su familia de sangre él le quería como tal, y cuando la muerte se llevó la vida de su padre él lo único que quería era estar a su lado de cualquier forma. Por eso, el que Lenalee se alejara de su hermano, su único familiar, lo sentía como si él se hubiese alejado de Mana (algo de lo que no creía haber sido capaz). Aunque como bien se recordaba, Mana no fue su familia de sangre, pues esa le abandonó nada más nacer, por lo que no sabía si se sentía igual o si era muy diferente… como fuera, Lenalee tendría sus propias razones y motivaciones para ello. Incluso le vino a la cabeza que era Komui-_san_ de quien se trataba y que posiblemente esa era la razón. Sonrió para sí mismo, algo apenado por sus pensamientos, mientras subía lentamente las escaleras que le llevarían arriba.

Inspiró profundamente el salado olor ya tan conocido, agradecido de haber encontrado el camino correcto a la primera, sin perderse como solía pasarle. Abrió los ojos, distinguiendo una alta silueta rubia.

—Lulubell-_san_, buenas noches—la saludó con una sonrisa amable, acercándose a ella.

La mujer se giró lentamente, observándole de una forma que no podía interpretar, pero que podía asegurar que era inquisitiva.

—_Um_, ¿se encuentra mejor? —preguntó manteniendo con esfuerzo su sonrisa, pues la mujer únicamente se limitaba a observarle.

Intentó ignorar lo incómodo que se encontraba por el silencio de la mujer, centrándose en observarla analíticamente, intentando asegurarse de que se encontraba mejor. Recordaba que cuando tocó a Lenalee, la pobre mujer se comenzó a sentir, al parecer, como mareada o así le pareció. La cuestión era que después de quedarse un par de segundos inmóvil, empalideció y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con el inexpresivo rostro dibujando el mayor desconcierto que podía (el cual no era mucho) murmurando algo parecido a que algo que sólo ella sabría qué no podía ser.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta marchándose sin decir nada, siendo seguida rápidamente por la niña peliazul.

—Sí.

—Menos mal, me alegro—respondió algo aliviado de que le respondiera, a pesar de no dejar de mirarle.

Desvió la vista al mar, intentando ahora ignorarla. El cielo estaba despejado y se veía todo el grupo de estrellas que formaban el cielo, como diminutas luciérnagas alumbrando la oscuridad, mientras que las olas del mar, debido a la oscuridad, en vez de tener las aguas del típico azul cristalino, estaban de un misterioso negro profundo. Entrecerró los ojos intentando observar un punto anormal en el paisaje; bueno, no exactamente anormal, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era buena señal.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente moviendo la cabeza a los lados, intentando despejarse y aclarar su visión por si el efecto del sueño más la falta de alimento le estaba ya haciendo tener visiones. Pero no. Al volver a abrir los ojos pudo ver que era en verdad real: un barco se acercaba a ellos. Giró el rostro a lo alto, mirando al palo mayor donde se suponía debía estar el vigía avisando del barco y tomar medidas de ello, mucho antes de ser visible a sus ojos.

Pero no había nadie.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué pasaba, pues saltaba a la vista que algo no iba bien. Centró nuevamente su atención en la mujer y avisarle de que iría a buscar a alguien a quien avisar, pero le desconcertó aún más que estuviera acercándose a él, con el brazo estirado hacia su cabeza.

Retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

— ¿Lulubell-_san_…?

—No te muevas.

Y aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido. La mujer ya había posado la mano sobre su cabeza, por alguna extraña razón inmovilizándole. Curiosamente Timcanpy comenzó a agitar las alas abriendo el pico, en actitud de ataque contra la mujer, como si su dueño se encontrara en peligro. Su mano se sentía fría, pues al parecer mientras estaba distraído se había quitado el guante; o quizás desde un principio no lo llevaba puesto.

Una vez se separó, retirando lentamente la mano, Allen pudo volver a tener conciencia de su cuerpo.

—Road.

— ¡Al fin, pensé que nunca me llamarías, Lulu! —se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a la niña peliazul tras la mujer, sólo que esta vez estaba diferente. No era que hubiera crecido ni nada de eso, seguía igual excepto porque sus ojos habían cambiado a dorados, su tez se volvió oscura y en la frente tenía una línea de cruces. ¿Qué había pasado? En verdad estaba ya delirando— ¿Y bien? Ya lo sabrás seguro, ¿no?

La mujer no dejó de mirarle, haciéndole sentir aun mucho más incómodo. Quizá debía estar soñando; sí, seguro que al final debió haber caído dormido y esto sólo era producto de su subconsciente. Pero entonces, la brisa que revolvía sus cabellos y la frescura en su rostro, ¿cómo se explicaban? Finalmente vio a la mujer asentir a la pregunta de la niña.

—Iré a avisar al maestro.

Se dio la vuelta, dejándole de mirar finalmente. Pero otra cosa extraña ocurrió: había una original puerta con forma de corazón y dibujos de rombos rojos y negros que antes no estaba. ¿Y cómo iba a haber una puerta en mitad de la cubierta que no llevaba a ningún lado?

Bueno, eso de a ningún lado era muy pero que muy fácil de negar, pues la mujer sin titubear un segundo, abrió la puerta entrando en ella; y para su sorpresa no apareció por el otro lado. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, desconcertado por esa extraña puerta, por el extraño cambio de la niña, por el extraño comportamiento de la mujer y por lo extraño que estaba resultando ser su sueño. ¿O quizás este era el momento de admitir que no era un sueño?

—Oye, Allen…estás más guapo sin el parche, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Qué?

Se llevó rápidamente la mano al ojo, descubriendo para su horror que, en efecto, no llevaba el parche en su ojo izquierdo. Abrió y cerró los ojos absurdamente, afirmando aun más el hecho. Con la mano izquierda se lo tapó, presionando fuertemente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Se dio golpes mentales por su estupidez, deseando poder regresar corriendo a su habitación donde podía recordar haberlo dejado tirado el suelo debido a la exasperación de no poder dormir. Mierda, odiaba ser tan descuidado. Se mordió el labio, furioso consigo mismo.

—Oh, aún no es el momento de poner esa cara de desesperación, Allen.

La miró largamente, preguntándose si sería muy malo el decirle que se iba a recoger el parche y luego volver. Pero no era buena idea dejarla sola, desde luego ahora que estaban pasando esas cosas tan desconcertantes. Pero no habría problema si iba con él, además debía buscar a alguien del barco para avisar del desconocido barco que se acercaba. Pero entonces vio algo tirado en el suelo, un papel. Se agachó a recogerlo, sin dejar de taparse el ojo izquierdo. La niña no hizo nada, a pesar de saber que ese papel le pertenecía a ella o a Lulubell-_san_. Cuando lo giró, frunció el ceño desconcertado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó incorporándose, mostrándole el dibujo.

—Parece una muñeca, ¿verdad? ¿No sale linda?

— ¿Qué haces tú con un dibujo de Lenalee?

La peliazul comenzó a reír divertida, frustrándole aún más. Dibujó una mueca mientras la niña se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de él.

—Por fin llegó el momento de la diversión—dijo colocando los brazos tras su espalda— ¡Vamos a jugar, Allen!

En ese momento, el barco tembló fuertemente junto a una sonora explosión. Se giró rápidamente hacia la procedencia del sonido, viendo como lentamente se alzaba una oscura humareda hacia el cielo procedente de la popa del barco.

~Continuará~

(1) Tomé la capacidad que tiene Lulubell de, con sólo tocar la cabeza de alguien, poder ver la mente de las personas y así conocer su pasado. Me pareció una habilidad bastante útil, y una gran ayuda para la trama de mi fic -_sonrisa_-

Nota final: -_se despierta_- ¡_Ah_! Creo que en este segundo cap. ya se sabe con seguridad lo que pasó con la pobre de Gwen, ¿no? Siento dejar ahí el capítulo, pero creo que ya es bastante largo -_risa_- De hecho tenía pensado desde un principio hacer aparecer aquí a Kanda, pero al parecer su rutina de tardar en llegar también se repite aquí.

¿Os habéis imaginado al encantador Timcanpy convertido en un pequeño y lindo parajito? Si algún día tengo un pájaro amarillo, me encantaría ponerle de nombre Timcanpy. Y sobre el que "sabe decir hola", no os imaginéis que es un loro de esos tan grandes que es como si a Allen le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza; sino algo como un periquito, que ellos también tienen la capacidad de repetir las palabras (aunque sois libre de imaginaros el tipo de pájaro que vosotros queráis, por supuesto -_sonrisa_-)

Para terminar, ¿reviews? Me haríais muy feliz; y últimamente el hacer feliz a una cutre escritora con un review es gratis, por si os preocupa la crisis -_sonrisa_-

¨Nishi¨


	3. Altercado fortuito

Notas: ¡Hey! -_alza el brazo y saluda alegremente_- ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡_Kya_, los amo! Por fin subo el capítulo tres...¡El tres! ¡Todo un record para mi! Pero he de advertir que en el próximo tardaré un poquito más, debido a que tengo encima la semana de exámenes. No sé si es buena noticia o mala, pero creo poder asegurar que el siguiente me saldrá más extenso que estos (¿Aún más? Sí -_llora_- Podéis tomároslo como una disculpa por tardar si es que os gusta mi fic) Si alguien tiene algún problema respecto a lo extensos que son, como ya dije, avisadme y veré si el siguiente lo puedo dividir en dos partes (aunque saldrían cortitos comparándolo con este, por ejemplo), sin problemas. Lo mismo si no os importa que sea más largo. Además de los exámenes últimamente me cuesta bastante escribir (será por culpa de ellos, _I don't know_) y en especial este me costó bastante (encima de ser mi parásito particular me da dolor de cabeza y me resta horas de sueño...creo que después de publicar y responder reviews me iré a dormir -_risa_-) Sólo espero que el siguiente me dé menos problemas y que esta fase estúpida se vaya junto a los exámenes.

Advertencias del capítulo: ¿Es realmente necesario el constatar que tiene _OOC_? Creo que ya es bien sabido, pero por si las moscas (Me encantaría poder encontrar un fic (a ser posible Yullen) falto de _OOC_ -_mirada soñadora_-) ¿También es necesario decir que hay cambios de _POV_? A mi parecer se nota más incluso que el _OOC_, o al menos eso espero. También aviso de que nuevamente hay spoilers. ¡He logrado juntar spoilers básicos del principio de la historia y spoilers del final del anime! Así que si no os habéis terminado la serie mejor no leáis: corréis peligro de spoiler. Y finalmente contiene algo de acción y desconcierto que intentaré borrar en el siguiente.

_DISCLAIMER:_ D Gray-man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, no a mí. Si me perteneciera no estaría contando los días que faltan para el nueve de Marzo, esperando como la obsesa que soy la continuación del manga, pues sabría lo que ocurriría a lo largo de la historia (y que su final sería un Allen atado a la cama ante la mirada lujuriosa de nuestro samurái)

Discípulo del pecado

3. Altercado fortuito

Se sentó pesadamente en la cama con un suspiro, cansada de haber tenido que recoger todo sin ningún intervalo de descanso. Cuando embarcó se mantuvo asomada por la barandilla hasta perder de vista a su hermano, pero hubo un corto momento en el que aprovechó para ir a dejar su equipaje en la habitación de cualquier forma y volver rápidamente al lado de Allen-_kun_ para no perder de vista Inglaterra hasta que desapareciera, tragada por el mar.

Y bueno, no se arrepentía de haber regresado rápidamente; pero sí de no haber estado atenta a las condiciones en las que dejaba sus pertenencias, pues por ello había tenido el doble de trabajo al tener que ordenar todo. Se tumbó con los brazos extendidos, satisfecha de haber terminado su cansado y aburrido trabajo, pudiendo finalmente descansar sin el remordimiento de no haber instalado su ajuar. Desvió la vista al reloj del camarote, marcando las once pasadas. Suspiró desganada de cambiarse. Estaba tan cómoda y cansada que no tenía ganas de moverse siquiera para quitarse las pesadas botas, por lo que decidió quedarse un poco más de esa forma y meditar un poco su futuro; y quizás dejarse dormir.

Cerró los ojos girándose sobre sí misma, apoyando su peso en el costado izquierdo. Tenía unas ganas terribles de hablar con Komui, nunca antes había estado tan lejos de él y eso le hacía sentirse absurdamente vulnerable. Tenía una extraña necesidad de hablar con él, aún a sabiendas de que estaba mal depender tanto de su hermano y de que incluso cuando se ponía tan pesado con ella no podía evitar el golpearle diciéndole que se comportara. Pero seguía siendo su hermano. Aquel que no sabía cuándo volvería a ver.

Quizás podría llamarle y preguntarle cómo estaba…aunque dudaba que hubiera teléfonos ahí. Y desde luego ese no era un momento adecuado para salir y preguntar por ello, pues era tarde y no estaría bien visto. Pero posiblemente mañana sí podría preguntar por uno. Ya le podía imaginar en ese momento dormido sobre el montón de papeles de su escritorio, con un café intragable manchando sus variados bocetos de _Komurin_ y con la misma necesidad de hablar con ella; al menos para asegurarse de que Allen-_kun_ no le había hecho nada que pusiera en peligro esa inocencia que con tanto celo cuidaba Komui. Aceptaba que la mayor parte de su necesidad de hablar con él se basaba en su preocupación, porque bien sabía que no podía cuidarse solo de forma decente ya que sus inventos eran de todo menos seguros.

Agitó la cabeza intentando dejar de imaginarse la absurda idea de su casa destruida por un _Komurin_ gigante. También se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Allen. A él también se le podía imaginar profundamente dormido, en la cama y con un Timcanpy al lado. Le apenaba el que por su culpa el chico tuviera que hacer por segunda vez el viaje, pero debía admitir que cuando Komui le dijo que vería a Allen no había reparado en lo que suponía eso para el menor.

Se sentía bastante egoísta al haber pensado únicamente en que no estaría sola, en vez de haber pensado en lo cansado que se le haría al peliblanco el acompañarla. Pero tampoco habría habido caso el quejarse por ello, pues su hermano sólo la había avisado con dos días de antelación, cuando ya estaba llegando y llevaba prácticamente todo el viaje completo. Pero eso sólo eran excusas. Bien sabía que únicamente era una pobre excusa para ocultar su egoísmo y falta de consideración con él; pero a pesar de saberlo se sentía mejor viviendo en esa mentira que en el pensar en las molestias que le estaría provocando al chico por su propia comodidad.

Se detuvo sin poder continuar con su autocrítica a causa de que un fuerte temblor agitó todo el barco, sacándola bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Dio un brinco sobresaltada, sujetándose inconscientemente a las sábanas en un intento de mantenerse firme mientras sus objetos personales caían al suelo y una explosión hacía eco. Elevó la mirada al techo escuchando como las tablas superiores crujían y al parecer se rompían algunas superiores. ¿Habrían chocado contra algo? No tenía sentido, pues podía jurar haber escuchado la explosión. Ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió que el barco se ladeaba.

Rápidamente se incorporó dirigiéndose a la puerta, esquivando los objetos que habían caído al suelo e intentando mantener el equilibrio en el suelo ladeado. Estupendo, había trabajado inútilmente. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, de hecho era una insignificancia comparándolo con lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo. Abrió la puerta apoyándose en el marco, viendo como otros pasajeros, al igual que ella, había salido también de sus camarotes; pero la diferencia se encontraba en que ellos no parecían para nada extrañados y que se dirigían sin dudar hacia la cubierta. De forma tranquila y con ausencia de todo pánico en sus rostros. Al contrario de lo que se imaginaba. Miró a ambos lados viendo como todos y cada uno de ellos hacían exactamente lo mismo, como si estuvieran acostumbrados al suceso y lo tuvieran aprendido después de tanto tiempo, aburridos de esa rutina.

Bueno, podía ser algo natural…nunca antes había estado en un barco así que no podía asegurar nada. Pero el que hubiera una explosión y que el barco se ladeara como si se estuviera hundiendo no parecía ser algo muy natural en todos los viajes, y mucho menos alentador.

–Perdone–tomó del brazo a un hombre, interrumpiendo su camino– ¿Sabe usted qué está pasando? Estoy confundida…

–Road-_sama_ nos llama. Ha llegado el momento.

– ¿El momento? –repitió desconcertada, pero el hombre ya se había liberado de su brazo, continuando su camino– ¡Oiga! ¡¿A qué refiere con eso del momento?

Realmente no le sirvió de nada el repetir la pregunta, pues tanto el hombre como todos los demás pasajeros la ignoraron. Hizo un puchero, molesta por ser ignorada de una forma tan poco diplomática; y a pesar de que no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, decidió hacer lo mismo que el resto de pasajeros: dirigirse hacia la parte superior. Ellos sabrían lo que hacían… ¿no? Pero no veía a Allen por ningún lado, y ni siquiera había salido de su camarote. ¿Tan profundamente dormido se podía encontrar el chico?

Que ella recordara lo único fuera de lo normal, a parte de su aspecto, era su estómago imposible de satisfacer por mucho que comiera. ¿No podía ser que le hubiera ocurrido algo debido a tanto movimiento en el barco? Dios no lo quisiera, pero no iba a quedarse con la duda. Apoyándose en la pared fue al camarote del albino sin tener ninguna dificultad en ello, pues al estar alojada justo al lado no encontró ningún problema.

– ¿Allen-_kun_? –inquirió llamando un par de veces a la puerta, insegura.

Esperó pacientemente su respuesta, pero al no recibir contestación después de llamar un par de veces más, abrió la puerta ligeramente, asomándose por ella. La puerta terminó abierta de par en par, constatando únicamente un hecho: El camarote estaba vacío.

¿A dónde podría haber ido?

* * *

Allen frunció el ceño sin comprender las palabras de la niña. Ahogó una exclamación y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando el barco, al parecer hundiéndose, comenzó a inclinarse. La peliazul se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo izquierdo y de esa forma obligarle a destaparse el ojo y mirarla.

–Vamos, Allen, saluda a los pasajeros.

Parpadeó desconcertado, para justo un segundo después escuchar el ruido de tablas crujiendo tras él, acompañando al sonido de pasos cada vez más cercanos. Giró lentamente sobre su izquierda, observando cómo el resto de personas que formaban parte del barco les rodeaban. No, realmente no eran personas. O quizás quien no era una persona era él por ser capaz de asegurar aquello. Llevó las dos manos al ojo izquierdo para dejar de ver, dejándose caer al suelo al darse cuenta de que volvía a ocurrir lo que su maestro llamaba como "activación de su ojo". Era un completo estúpido, no quería volver a ver ese extraño mundo que no podía ser otro lugar más que el infierno y aún así era lo bastante idiota como para olvidarse de lo único que impedía ver aquello. Como el imbécil que era.

–Mierda…–masculló sintiéndose desalentado.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin querer mirar a ningún lugar específico.

– ¿Tan horribles son? No sé, aun tienen forma humana.

Atreviéndose a alzar la cabeza y mirar a la niña, agradeció que ella no tuviera ese triste ser que, también según su maestro, era el alma. Hasta lo presente no comprendía sus palabras, pero al parecer la chica tenía que ver con lo que pasaba; sino, ¿a qué se refería con eso de forma humana?

– ¿Qué eres? Tú…no tienes ese triste espíritu…

–Soy humana. Road Kamelot, el Conde del Milenio es mi hermano. Nosotros somos la familia de Noé, los verdaderos apóstoles escogidos por Dios; a diferencia de vosotros, los exorcistas, que sois los elegidos por un falso Dios–respondió pasándose el dedo gordo de su mano derecha por la lengua.

– ¿Humana…? Eso quiere decir que ellos…–murmuró echando un vistazo a la gente de su alrededor, cerciorándose de que todos, sin excepción, tenían ese mismo espantoso espíritu tras ellos.

– ¿Ellos? ¿Humanos? –la gran carcajada de la niña resonó provocándole un molesto escalofrío– ¡Qué tonto! ¡Son _akumas_! Pensar que eres uno de esos absurdos exorcistas y que no lo sabes hace que me plantee qué tan inútil es la Orden.

Frunció el ceño más notoriamente, preguntándose si sería capaz de comprender al menos una sola de sus frases seguidas.

–No entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Exorcistas? ¿_Akumas_? ¿La Orden?

–Tú, un exorcista, ¿no sabes nada? ¡_Oh_…! ¿Puede ser que no recuerdes aquel día? ¡El conde me lo contó todo! –dijo acuclillándose frente a él. Allen pronunció mucho más el ceño. No podía ser que supiera que no recordaba _aquel_ día en específico, ¿verdad? Es decir, él podía asegurar que no la había visto antes, y que mucho menos le había hablado sobre algo referente a su padre. Entonces, ¿cómo…?– Dime, ¿quieres saber qué paso aquella noche? ¿Quieres saber lo que le hiciste a tu padre?

La miró asombrado, casi como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y le estuviera hablando de un mundo nuevo; pero en cierta manera así era. ¿Eso significaba que al fin podría recordarlo?: la razón por la que su cabello se volvió albino y su ojo izquierdo quedó marcado con aquella fea cicatriz. Lentamente e inseguro, asintió. No sabía cómo iba a hacer Road para conseguir lo que él llevaba tanto tiempo intentando lograr, pero realmente no le importaba si conseguía lo que quería. Decían que el fin no justificaba los medios, pero en este caso los medios le carecían de toda importancia.

Road se volvió a reír, disfrutando de lo que ella decía ser un juego. Dirigió los brazos a su cuello, rodeándole, y antes de que lo pudiera evitar o incluso poder imaginárselo, la niña le estaba besando. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, completamente desconcertado y atónito a lo que la niña hacía, incapaz de reaccionar por lo descompuesto que le había dejado su acción. ¡Road le estaba besando!

Cuando la peliazul se separó con una sonrisa gustosa, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba más en el barco y que, en cambio, se encontraba en una habitación cerrada y sin puertas a la vista. El papel de la pared dibujaba rombos, con un único cuadro, y llena de siniestras muñecas y excéntricas velas (flotando prodigiosamente) que alumbraban la sala.

La Noé se incorporó, alejándose de él mientras se relamía.

–Debía cobrarme este favor, ya sabes.

Parpadeó nuevamente, algo desorientado, mientras la imagen de la habitación comenzaba a girar y volvía a desaparecer, intercambiándose por un lugar nevado bajo un cielo rojizo. Era un pequeño monte con un único árbol, ramas retorcidas y sin hojas. Un lugar bastante conocido para él.

El lugar donde terminaban y comenzaban sus recuerdos. Se giró observando cómo frente a él se encontraba situada la tumba de su padre, y él de pequeño derrumbado en el suelo, llorando y con la mirada perdida a los pies de dicha cripta. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, pudiendo diferenciar el nombre escrito en la lápida con forma de cruz: Mana Walker. Entonces, de la nada, apareció un hombre gordinflón, con sombrero de copa, redondas gafas y una gran sonrisa, observándole tras la tumba con la luna de fondo. Allen reconoció la imagen, pues era precisamente ese hombre el que podía recordar, sólo que por fin distinguía su rostro claramente.

– ¿Te gustaría que Mana Walker volviese a la vida?

Su yo pequeño alzó la mirada al hombre, con las lágrimas escurriendo por las pálidas mejillas por el frío que debía hacer al nevar y estar ahí sentado durante seguramente bastante tiempo.

–Mana podrá… ¿Mana regresará? –preguntó esperanzado tras una pausa, saliendo vaho de su boca.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué joven está el Conde! –escuchó comentar tras sí a Road, sobreponiendo su voz a la risa de dicho Conde.

La imagen entonces cambió una vez más debido a que el hombre hizo aparecer una especie de esqueleto metálico. El Allen de aquel entonces se incorporó, observando de forma neutral el objeto que desprendía un brillo metalizado. Se acercó titubeante, gritando el nombre de su padre con todas sus fuerzas y deseos de volverle a ver. Un rayo morado cayó sobre el esqueleto tras sus palabras, haciendo que una especie de llama violeta lo rodeara y se empezara a escribir en una tonalidad rojiza el nombre de Mana en la frente, bajo una estrella invertida similar a la suya sobre el ojo izquierdo. La máquina comenzó a moverse a intervalos, acercándose a él.

–A…llen.

– ¡Mana!–exclamó con voz débil e incrédulo de que fuese él, pero seguro dichoso de volverle a escuchar pronunciar su nombre, estirando los brazos hacia el arma.

– ¿Cómo te has atrevido…? ¡Me has convertido en un _akuma_…!

Vio como se paraba en seco ante sus palabras, desconcertado por la actitud agresiva del Mana renacido.

– ¡Yo te maldigo, Allen!

Dio un brinco hacia atrás sorprendido, alejándose de la escena y llevándose inconscientemente la mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo palpando la cicatriz, a la vez que observaba cómo el artefacto alzaba su brazo derecho en forma de cuchilla para tomar impulso y descargarlo sobre él, haciéndole un corte vertical exactamente donde estaba la marca de esa acción; la cual le acompañaría a lo largo de su vida.

–¡Me has convertido en un _akuma_! ¡Te maldigo! ¡Te maldigo, Allen! –espetó la máquina al mismo tiempo que el castaño caía hacia el suelo en respuesta al ataque sufrido, gimiendo de dolor al ser atrapado. Reparó en que él no luchaba por liberarse de la especie de cable que le rodeaba, inmovilizándole e impidiendo que escapara. Seguramente porque era incapaz de moverse y cesar el recorrer de las lágrimas surgidas a causa de no ser capaz de asimilar lo que le había hecho "Mana". Todo ante la atenta mirada y gran sonrisa del Conde.

Espontáneamente una luz proveniente de su mano izquierda alumbró su rostro con un brillo verdoso, para al instante deformarse en una enorme garra plateada laminada, con el símbolo en forma de cruz brillando en el dorso, y apartar el _akuma_ de Mana de él de un manotazo, provocando un grito originario del agredido. El brazo comenzó a moverse solo, arrastrándole por el suelo y dirigiéndole apresurada y directamente hacia el_ akuma_ portador del alma de Mana, con toda la intención de poner fin de una vez por todas a su existencia.

– ¡No! ¡Detente, deja en paz a Mana! ¡Corre! ¡Corre, papá! –gritó el pequeño con desesperación.

–Te quiero…–respondió el demonio sin moverse, al mismo tiempo que su ojo izquierdo por primera vez se volvía rojo y en la pupila aparecían unas circunferencias negras. Exactamente igual a cuando veía aquellas tristes almas, de las que ahora reconocía característica de los _akumas_–. Por favor, destrúyeme…

Apartó la mirada y cerró fuertemente los ojos al escuchar cómo el nombre de Mana gritado por él se fusionaba con el de dolor del esqueleto mecánico. Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Así que de esa forma era como había comenzado todo? ¿Por culpa de su debilidad? Y lo de su brazo… ¿significaba eso que _todas_ aquellas personas a las que veía esa alma eran _akumas_? ¿Podría su brazo destruir a todos, al igual que como lo hizo con Mana, y salvarles de la tristeza que les atenazaba, sin distinción?

– ¿Qué piensas? Porque fuiste maldecido por tu querido padre–preguntó la voz de Road tras él, haciendo desaparecer su imagen, ya con cabello blanco, llorando al lado del _akuma_ destruido de su padre a cambio de la habitación en la que apareció antes.

–No puedo entender lo que pasó…–musitó paralizado por los recuerdos, con la vista fija en el suelo.

–Vaya…bueno, lo siento por ti, pero no vas a tener mucho tiempo para comprenderlo–dijo poniendo los brazos tras el cuello, mirándole de perfil.

– ¿A qué te refieres…?

–Desde un principio vine aquí para matarte, ¿sabías eso? Es una verdadera lástima, eres tan adorable, Allen.

– ¿Cómo dices? –inquirió retrocediendo un par de pasos, sintiendo sus movimientos lentos y torpes a causa de la conmoción.

Road alzó el brazo derecho, señalando a una de las velas con forma de cono y con la parte del vértice apuntando hacia él. La niña le sonrió sacándole la lengua burlona. Allen miró a ambos lados, intentando buscar una salida, pero antes de poder tan siquiera reaccionar, la peliazul dirigió el arma hacia él, incrustándole profundamente en su hombro derecho la cúspide.

El albino gritó dolorosamente, llevándose una mano al hombro herido.

–Mierda…–masculló mordiéndose el labio para evitar que se le escaparan siseos de dolor al retirarse la vela del hombro de un movimiento seco, el cual se empapaba vertiginosamente de su espesa sangre.

–En cierta forma me alegro de que resultara no ser aquella chica tan mona. Al verte decidí que si debía involucrarme con alguien, serías tú.

Volvió a alzar el brazo, tomando nuevamente otra de esas armas. Allen observó su mano izquierda, preguntándose por qué no lograba hacer que su feo brazo se volviera a transformar en aquella garra manchada de la sangre de su padre. Si lograba hacer que se transformara, posiblemente tendría posibilidades de salir de aquel lugar destruyendo las paredes o algo. Lo que fuera con tal de no permanecer ahí y no tener que dañar a la niña. Ahora mismo lo que estaba viviendo le parecía una especie de sueño, o más exactamente una horrible pesadilla que habría preferido no tener y de la que deseaba poder despertar.

Desgraciadamente, el dolor en su hombro derecho era tan real que podía asegurar que aquello que estaba sufriendo no era ni lo más cercano a una pesadilla. No tenía tal suerte. Y encima aún tenía la preocupación de dónde estaría Lenalee, pues tras lo del barco no había podido verla (ya que llegó directamente a esa habitación). Ojala no le hubiera pasado nada pues nunca podría perdonárselo. Debía salir de allí como fuera y asegurarse de ello. Abrió y cerró fuertemente el puño de la mano izquierda, como si de esa forma pudiese hacer que se transformara.

Escuchó una risita maníaca procedente de Road, obligándole a mirar justo cuando la veía volver a lanzar el objeto contra él. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando sentir el objeto incrustándose en él.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó.

Entreabrió un ojo desconcertado, no podía ser que se hubiera arrepentido y hubiera decidido dejarle ir al fin, ¿no? Definitivamente no era eso, pues al mirar pudo distinguir a un hombre alto, con pelo ondulado y moreno, bien vestido y con los rasgos que aparecieron en Road hace poco: ojos dorados, tez oscura y línea de cruces en la frente. Le miró largamente, asombrado de que con su mano derecha estuviera tomando el brazo de la niña, deteniendo su ataque, quedando la vela suspendida en el aire con un visible destino hacia él.

¿Cómo había logrado entrar aquel hombre allí?

* * *

Dio una patada al suelo haciendo que resonara fuertemente por la fuerza ejercida y el peso de las botas, cruzándose y de brazos y haciendo un ligero mohín. No podía encontrar a Allen por ningún lado. Intentó en todos los lugares (el primero, claramente fue la cocina, ¡pero ni allí se encontraba el chico!) y en todos el resultado fue un total fracaso, pues estaba todo vacío, sin un alma.

Dios, pocas veces se sentía tan frustrada como ahora a causa de no poder encontrar al albino. No podía ser muy difícil el encontrarle, ¿no? Era un barco algo pequeño y no había muchos sitios a los que pudiera ir y no hubiera buscado; y había que añadir que tras la explosión no podría encontrarle en la, por ejemplo, cocina sin parar de comer por mucha hambre que tuviera, pues era ilógico (aun a pesar de haber sido el primer lugar a donde fue). Lo más seguro era que él también estuviera buscándola…y a donde la gente se había dirigido era a cubierta. Quizás con un poco de suerte y el chico se encontrara arriba entre toda la tripulación.

Se descruzó de brazos para tomarse de la falda y volver a salir corriendo con un nuevo destino en mente, deshaciendo el camino recorrido. Misteriosamente el barco estaba en completo silencio, apenas y sólo se escuchaban sus pasos contra la madera, las olas golpeando el barco y el crujir de las tablas. No le gustaba el silencio que había, pero era algo natural pues ella misma se lo había buscado al ir al lado contrario que los pasajeros, donde obviamente no había nadie. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? podría haberse dirigido a cubierta como estaba haciendo ahora, pero entonces no le pareció una buena idea. Ella y sus estúpidas corazonadas…debería recordarse no volver a hacerlas caso, pues eran totalmente erróneas.

Detuvo su camino al escuchar un sonido distinto: el sonido de unos pasos que no eran los suyos. Se volvió observando a un hombre joven saliendo de una de las habitaciones. El hombre giró un poco el rostro, lo suficiente como para distinguir sus rasgos tristes y sin vida.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó acudiendo al lado del hombre, imaginando que seguramente tras la explosión debió haberle pasado algo para que fuera ese momento en el que salía del cuarto y no antes.

–Eres humana…–musitó el hombre, tambaleante.

– ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto.

El hombre sonrió, relamiéndose. Lenalee se apartó de él frunciendo el ceño, extrañada de su pregunta tan fuera de lugar y su forma de observarla, ¿por qué la observaba de aquella forma? Como si fuera…algo comestible o…no sabía cómo definir esa mirada; pero desde luego no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Y realmente la cosa dejó de gustarle cuando el hombre comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas que a cualquiera perturbarían.

Poco a poco había empezado a deformarse progresivamente a una forma nada normal en un humano. Hasta convertirse en un extraño ser que nunca, en toda su vida, había visto. _Algo_ horrible y deformado, imposible de afirmar que antes era un hombre.

– ¿Pero qué…?–susurró horrorizada, apartándose.

No debería estar ahí. Desde un principio no debió haberse separado de los pasajeros; y tampoco debió haberse acercado a ese hombre y mucho menos hablarle. No debió ser tan estúpida y decidir por motu propio que el buscar a Allen era en aquel momento lo más importante y necesario. Pero de todas las absurdas cosas que había hecho, ninguna se acercaba remotamente a la de quedarse inmóvil ante el monstruo que estaba frente a ella, sin hacer amago de huir, completamente congelada (¡no todos los días las personas se transformaban en seres tan horribles frente a ti en un par de segundos!) y la consecuencia de ese acto fue el verse atrapada por dicho ente.

Con una especie de garra deforme, el anterior humano la había atrapado llevándola frente suyo. _Oh_, Dios, estaba tan asustada…tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería Komui, consolándola y pidiéndole perdón por no haber llegado antes para despertarla y evitar que su delirio durara más tiempo. Pero ella estaría tranquila y aliviada, pues descubriría que en realidad, desde un principio, nunca estuvo prometida con el australiano y que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera poner en peligro su modesta pero feliz vida al lado de su hermano.

Desgraciadamente, podía asegurar que su futuro más cercano no tenía implícito nada que incluyera el quedarse dormida en el regazo de su pariente, tras tomarse un vaso de leche preparado por _Komurin_, mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente velando su sueño. Komui… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

–Melancolía (1).

– ¿Melancolía? –repitió las palabras del ser, saliendo de su ensoñación. Escuchó la risa repentina del bicho, taladrando sus tímpanos.

"_Nii-san…_"

–Estúpida mujer, ¿no sabes lo que sientes? Sé que estás pensando en lo patética que es tu existencia y que estás deseando que termine con ella para así no causar más molestias–respondió con voz gutural, aturdiéndola.

–N-no es verdad–negó rápidamente, intentando liberarse al fin de su cazador. Agitó la cabeza intentando aclarar las ideas

–Sí es cierto. Sabes que eres inútil, y que por eso todo el mundo intenta librarse de ti.

– ¿Que todo el mundo…? No, es mentira. Ellos no…–musitó entrecortadamente, desconforme con la opinión de ese ser. El monstruo volvió a reír, al parecer completamente divertido. Pudiera ser que, en cierto sentido, tuviera razón respecto a lo de que intentaban librarse de ella, pues debía hacerse muy duro para su hermano el convivir con su dependencia hacia él. Pero tampoco debía creer a esa cosa, por lo que se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría y concentrarse únicamente en liberarse, dando patéticas patadas al aire en un intento inútil de alcanzarle– ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

– ¿Soltarte? Mujer, eres mi primera comida tras mi evolución, ¿en verdad crees que voy a soltarte, imbécil? Tu destino es morir–respondió apretando más el agarre en su torso.

Lenalee se mordió el labio intentando contener las lágrimas, alertándose al hacérsele dificultoso respirar por la presión que le ejercía. En verdad no era posible que eso estuviera pasando. Sabía bien que si permitía que ese demonio se saliera con la suya, cuando la matara iría (cosa segura) a por los demás pasajeros, incluyendo a Allen. Y a Komui le dejaría verdadera y definitivamente solo. Puede que también fuera cierto eso de que era una molestia para él, pues ella misma admitía que lo más difícil de aferrarse era el dejar ir, pero aún si así fuera no se rendiría: tenía que salvar como fuera a Allen.

El chico era una persona muy buena y amable, además de ser considerado con no sólo ella, sino con todo el mundo; y ahora se veía involucrado en este incidente por su culpa. Si conseguía sobrevivir, debía recordar el disculparse con el albino. Pero por ahora, ella lo único que quería era el salir de esa situación al lado de un Allen ileso y regresar a su casa con Komui, quien seguramente se lanzaría a abrazarla efusivamente en una exagerada felicidad. Por supuesto, las palabras del demonio eran mentiras vacías, con el único fin de confundirla y hacer su caza más entretenida. No debía dudar, pues la vida de Allen dependía de ella. Si ella moría, uno de los siguientes podría ser él.

"_Por favor. Por favor, Dios…préstame la fuerza necesaria para proteger a todos_"

–Desesperación. Llegó la hora de tu muerte, mujer.

Lenalee cerró los ojos fuertemente, desesperándose al darse cuenta que no le quedaba mucho más oxígeno, sin querer ver ni oír nada, y mucho menos cesar en sus ruegos mentales. Era católica, por supuesto, pero durante toda su vida nunca había estado tan necesitada de la ayuda de su Dios como lo estaba ahora.

"_A cambio te seguiré a donde quieras, hasta el día en que todo termine. Pero…pero, al final, permíteme volver a estar con mi hermano. Porque quiero sonreír y decir una vez más que estoy en casa_"

Sin previo aviso, distinguió a través de sus párpados una fuerte luz verdosa, al mismo tiempo que sus botas parecían ajustarse más a sus piernas; precisamente hasta la rodilla, a partir de donde dejaba de sentir. Abrió los ojos curiosa, apreciando en primer lugar que el demonio observaba detenidamente sus piernas; y en segundo lugar que la fuerte luz provenía de ella. Descendió la mirada intentando apreciar lo mismo que desconcertaba tanto a la bestia, pero no podía ver nada pues la misma garra que la mantenía atrapada interfería en su visión. Pero el verlo era otra de las cosas que volvían a carecer de importancia, ya que comprendía exactamente el motivo de ese repentino milagro alojado en sus extremidades. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose algo aliviada.

– ¿Has aceptado mi promesa?

Como prueba para asegurarse, hizo retroceder su pierna derecha, jugándoselas todas a una, y dirigirla a una velocidad y fuerza que no sabía poseer hacia el demonio y golpearle en la garra que la apresaba, con el único propósito de liberarse finalmente. Su pie golpeó la dura superficie que lo formaba; pillándola de improviso cuando, con un gruñido de dolor por parte del herido, fue soltada forzosamente. Al segundo después, caía lentamente hacia el suelo, descendiendo de forma tranquila y acompasada como el vuelo de una mariposa. Al contrario de lo que debería pasar por el efecto de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo.

Aprovechando que el demonio se había alejado, mascullando incoherencias sobre su ataque y su repentino poder, decidió irse rápidamente a por Allen y ayudarle por si estaba en problemas, sabiendo que era una oportunidad única para escapar.

Se volteó echando a correr rápidamente, pero tuvo que parar en seguida. Miró desconcertada a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que, en a penas un par de pasos, había dejado completamente atrás el peligro anterior, avanzando a gran velocidad. ¿Podía ser por la misma razón por la que pudo liberarse? Se recogió la falda para poder observar sus piernas. Sus botas habían cambiado, se habían hecho más picudas y le llegaban hasta la rodilla, como bien sentía. En los tobillos había aparecido una especie de llama verdosa incandescente que no quemaba. Y por encima de sus rodillas habían aparecido unas marcas sobre su piel.

Según parecía no sólo poseía gran fuerza gracias a las botas que pertenecieron a su madre, sino también una increíble velocidad y capacidad de contrarrestar la gravedad en sí misma al desplazarse. Sin dudar un momento, decidió hacer uso de su poder, volviendo a dirigirse rápidamente a cubierta.

Al llegar a las escaleras que llevaban directamente a la parte superior, fue necesario un único salto para subirlos todos seguidos, sin mayor esfuerzo. Paró en seco observando cómo los pasajeros se encontraban reunidos, al parecer rodeando algo o a alguien en una masa de gente congregada. Dio un par de pasos lentamente, acercándose para ver si distinguía el níveo cabello de su amigo; aunque se distrajo al sentir como algo sobre su hombro se posaba. Miró su hombro derecho distinguiendo una plumífera bola amarilla. Parpadeó un par de veces.

– ¡Timcanpy! –exclamó sorprendida– ¿Dónde está Allen-_kun_?

Como era obvio, el pequeño animal ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta, concentrando su atención en picotearla el lóbulo de la oreja. Lenalee se llevó una mano al oído con una pequeña mueca de dolor, ocasionando que Timcanpy dejara su hombro y emprendiera el vuelo hacia el centro rodeado por todos los pasajeros, en otro anormal silencio. Se volvió a acercar al grupo, apartando a la gente de su camino mientras se disculpaba para llegar a la vanguardia.

–Ya es suficiente, Road. ¿Dónde está ella?

–Jo, tonto Tyki, ¿no te dijo Lulu?

Estiró el cuello, asomándose entre la gente; la segunda voz la conocía, seguro. Era la voz de la niña que estuvo horas antes con Allen y con ella. Apartando a un par de personas más llegó a la primera fila y así pudo apreciar a Allen, quien estaba siendo acompañado de, en efecto, la niña anterior, siendo sujetada por el brazo por un apuesto hombre moreno bien vestido. Timcanpy se posó en el hombro de su dueño, quien miraba fijamente la discusión de los otros dos, al parecer en un estado de abstracción.

– ¡Allen-_kun_! –exclamó acudiendo sin dudar al lado del chico.

La discusión entre las dos personas cesó, pues al hacer su aparición los había tomado completamente por sorpresa, captando la atención de todos. De todos a excepción de la persona de la que más necesitaba atención. Tomó al menor del hombro intentando hacerle reaccionar, sintiéndose algo aliviada al no discernir ninguna herida externa. El albino giró su rostro a ella; mirándola, sí, pero su mirada estaba vacía. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupada. Su ojo izquierdo estaba diferente, ahora sin el parche podía ver que tanto su córnea como todo el resto, era negro, a excepción de unas circunferencias en rojo. Nunca había visto un ojo así, y alcanzaba a recordar que cuando le conoció tenía la cicatriz y demás, pero su ojo no era de esa forma.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿quién fue a aparecer? Precisamente a quien venía buscando.

– ¿Eh? –musitó dándose por aludida.

– ¡Tyki, idiota! ¡Estás equivocado! –masculló la niña molesta, liberando su brazo de un tirón y poniéndose en frente de él, interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

–Road, aparta. No hay equivocación alguna: Es ella.

Lenalee ignoró nuevamente la conversación, aunque inevitablemente tuviera la sensación de que estaban hablando de ella (cosa que deseaba no fuera así). Volvió a concentrar su atención en Allen cuando este comenzó a mirar a ambos lados con horror. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, preocupada.

– ¿Allen-_kun_? ¿Estás…?

– ¿Lenalee-_san_? –inquirió mirándola desconcertado, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia–. Debemos irnos de aquí. Rápido.

No comprendía bien la razón por la que ahora el chico parecía estar tan desesperado por irse, pues a penas le había encontrado (Sin siquiera asegurarse cien por cien de que no estuviera herido) y ya le estaba diciendo eso. Aun así, decidió hacerle caso, pues aún estaba intranquila por el monstruo con el que se había encontrado. De forma que aprovechando que la niña se encontraba ocupada discutiendo con el hombre sobre algo que no comprendía, tomó a Allen de la cintura e hizo uso del poder de sus botas, dando un salto para llegar a la otra punta del barco donde no les pudieran molestar.

Pero por desgracia, durante el camino se interpuso un nuevo demonio más deforme que el anterior, en forma de circunferencia y con cañones alojados en él, bloqueándoles el paso. En ese mismo momento, una segunda explosión agitó el barco. Y a la segunda se le unió una tercera, y a esa una cuarta…hubo tantas explosiones tan de repente que el barco empezó a agitarse bruscamente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y obligándola a soltar a Allen; haciendo que inevitablemente cayeran al suelo. El monstruo, aprovechando el momento de debilidad, disparó.

Abrió los ojos reteniendo la respiración, quedándose paralizada. Su mente se había quedado momentáneamente en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar o pensar en algo. Afortunadamente una fuerza la rodeó, empujándola fuertemente, y la apartó de la trayectoria de las balas antes de ser alcanzada. Gimió incomoda ante el peso sobre ella que la había protegido, algo confusa ante tanta acción repentina; ¿qué había…? Frunció el ceño sorprendida al darse cuenta que era Allen quien la había apartando de la dirección de los proyectiles con su propio cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué…?

–No te pasó nada, ¿verdad?

– ¿_Eh_? _Huh_, no; estoy bien…pero…

Se interrumpió mirando en dirección a donde la mirada del chico se había desviado, advirtiendo que estaba posada en la rota madera a causa de los disparos. Y en el suelo, Timcanpy. Entreabrió la boca, asombrada y sintiéndose horriblemente mal por el albino, sabiendo que de seguro estaría sufriendo internamente la pérdida de la pequeña mascota. Por el cuerpo del animal comenzaron a aparecer una serie de pentáculos, decorando su plumífero cuerpo. Y, ante su horror, una vez se hubieron extendido a lo largo de él por completo, el pájaro empezó a convertirse en cenizas.

Se quedó observando las partículas que una vez formaron el cuerpo de Timcanpy, como si fuera…no, siendo algo imposible de suceder. ¿Significaba eso que, si te alcanzaba una de esas balas, de ti sólo quedarían las cenizas? Era científicamente imposible que eso ocurriera, y no se lo creería de no ser porque acababa de verlo con sus propios ojos. Desvió la mirada a Allen para ver cómo se encontraba, pero él estaba observando al demonio con una ligera sonrisa que, a su parecer, era de compasión y tristeza, en vez de terror o furia. Le vio alzar su enguantada mano izquierda cerrándola en un fuerte puño.

– ¿Por qué no te transformas…?–susurró de forma ausente para sí mismo y leve tono de impotencia.

Intentó desatender al chico fijando su atención en el monstruo, incapaz de comprender el sentido de esa pregunta y sin poder preguntarle en ese momento. El demonio estaba dirigiendo nuevamente los cañones hacia ellos, con intención de volver a disparar y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero sin darle tiempo para cumplir su propósito, una especie de barrera transparente en forma de cubo lo rodeó, inmovilizando e impidiendo su tiroteo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras ella.

– ¡Kanda-_dono_! ¡Ahora!

Giró sobre sí misma viendo a un hombre con un traje largo, capucha subida y la mitad del rostro cubierta por unas vendas, dejando sólo a la vista los ojos. Mantenía sujeta una mochila que apuntaba directamente al demonio, de la cual salía una luz con el mismo reflejo que la barrera. Volvió a girarse al escuchar el frufrú de ropa contra el viento, distinguiendo una oscura sombra saltando hacia ellos, con una katana en mano.

De reojo veía que Allen estaba tan conmocionado como ella ante la seguridad de esa persona, quien de un solo movimiento fragmentó al peligroso ser en dos mitades exactamente iguales, haciéndose visible una nueva explosión. No podía apartar la mirada de esa persona, admirando su valentía y fuerza al destruir en un segundo sin ningún tipo de dificultad ni dudar un instante al ser que casi pone fin a sus vidas.

– ¡Toma, sácala de aquí! –ordenó con voz grave y en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

Gracias a la luz de las explosiones, pudo distinguir su oscuro cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, con un par de mechones sueltos a ambos lados del rostro y sus fríos ojos fijos en ella. Sólo estuvo un par de segundos mirándola, para enseguida y con una velocidad asombrosa lanzarse a lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla; pero aunque sólo fueron un par de segundos los que estuvo en contacto con sus ojos, fue el tiempo suficiente como para congelarla ante la frialdad y el brillo sanguinario de los ojos de esa mujer.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciéndola volver en sí, advirtiendo que pertenecía a la segunda persona misteriosa; con la mochila de antes ahora tras su espalda.

–Acompáñenme, deprisa.

Intercambió una rápida mirada de estupor con el menor, aliviándose un poco al ver que su ojo izquierdo había vuelto a su color plateado original.

Allen se incorporó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, con una leve sonrisa que no podía descifrar. No sabía si en realidad debía fiarse de esa gente como parecía; pero el albino parecía creer que lo mejor era obedecerles. Y quizás tuviera razón, ya que el barco duraría seguramente un par de horas más a flote con suerte. Eso si no morían antes a causa de uno de esos bichos. Pero según parecía, ese hombre y la mujer anterior tenían el poder de combatir contra ellos, ¿no? por lo que si les acompañaban podrían protegerles. Además, era la única manera con la que tenía posibilidad de volver a reunirse con su hermano, como le había prometido Dios.

Tomó la mano de Allen aún algo titubeante, sin ningún problema al incorporarse gracias a sus botas. Vio al chico entreabrir los labios mirando desconcertado su calzado, dándose cuenta del cambio y seguramente queriendo preguntar la causa de ello. Pero antes de poder, el misterioso hombre la tomó de la muñeca dirigiéndola a, según veía, un enorme galeón negro con una blanca cruz en un fondo también negro como bandera.

~Continuará~

(1) Por si hay dudas, aclararé que se trata de un _akuma_ de nivel dos. Este akuma posee la habilidad de captar las emociones y sentimientos de los humanos, por eso sabía lo que sentía Lenalee y su miedo. (También, por si quedó la duda, aclaro que el _akuma_ que mata a Timcanpy es un nivel uno)

Notas finales: ¡He conseguido hacer aparecer a Kanda! -_se aplaude a sí misma_- Y no pude evitar la tentación de añadir lo típico de que Lena le confunda al principio con una mujer -_risa_- Respecto a Tim...lo siento, pero debía poner de alguna forma que vieran lo que pasa cuando eres alcanzado por un akuma. Es una excusa pobre, pero es la única que tengo -_gotita_- Me despido y me voy a dormir, me muero de sueño -_risa_-

¡Por favor, reviews! -_con micrófono_- ¡Reviews, reviews! ¡Hacedme feliz con un pequeño comentario sobre vuestra opinión! O incluso con amenazas en venganza a Timcanpy son bien recibidas. De cualquier tipo -_sonrisa radiante_-

¨Nishi¨


	4. Primeras impresiones

Notas: ¡Hola a todos! ¡_Buf_, qué tarde actualizo! Aprovecho ahora ya que esta semana pude escribir, antes de que llegue la siguiente semana llena de exámenes finales. Las clases matan, y más si están unidas a mi parásito -_gotita_- Por si fuera poco, enfermé. Creo que podría escribir un libro con todas mis enfermedades, pero ya tengo bastante con escribir este fic. De todas formas, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por quienes a pesar de todo esperan mi fic y lo leen (e incluso lo recuerdan -_risa_-) ¡Gracias! -_sonrisa_-

Advertencias del capítulo: Nuestro ya tan querido y amado _OOC_ (nótese el sarcasmo) Junto a nuestros siempre deseados cambios de _POV_ (¿irónico? no sé -_risa_-) Creo que podría haber algún spoiler, pero nada serio de momento. Nuestro esperado samurái ya hizo aparición, así que es hora de que entre en escena una nueva advertencia: malas palabras. ¿Qué esperábais? Creo que eso es común en la mayoría de los fics en los que salga Kanda, excepto alguno que contenga un _OOC_ radical. Me parece que me salió algo angst, pero eso ya es según vuestro criterio -_risa_- Nuevamente se pueden malinterpretar relaciones hetero ¡pero no! Espero que el Yullen haga su presentación formal en el siguiente capítulo, ya que estaba pensado para este. Pero quién sabe.

_DISCLAIMER:_ Si D Gray-man y sus personajes me pertenecieran en vez de pertenecer a Hoshino Katsura, seguramente tendría tanta censura que yo misma lo subiría sin censura a internet, para ver lemon Yullen sin cuadraditos de por medio.

Discípulo del pecado

4. Primeras impresiones

Era como si la mente de Allen se hubiera separado momentáneamente de su cuerpo y su cabeza estuviera en otro lado. Un lugar que aún no había conseguido localizar (y que ni siquiera sabía si debía hallar). Su cuerpo se movía como un autómata: sin necesidad de pensar en los movimientos, ya que simplemente se limitaba a seguir a Lenalee, guiada a su vez por el alto hombre. Su mente estaba confundida y tan cansada como lo estaba físicamente; pero su cuerpo se mantenía en marcha por el efecto de la adrenalina en su sangre.

En cierto sentido se alegraba de estar bloqueado de todo pensamiento, ya que las imágenes del _akuma_ de su padre hiriéndole, y él matándole después, no parecían querer abandonar sus pensamientos. Su subconsciente entonces debía saber que la única opción que tenía era la de desconectar si no quería que llegara en algún momento a un estado de tortuosa locura autocompasiva. Ni siquiera tenía sensibilidad de su alrededor.

Veía el fuego, veía las explosiones, veía a la joven china, veía el barco al que se dirigían e incluso percibía la agitación del barco por cada uno de los estallidos junto a la pérdida del equilibrio por el inclinado suelo y la pequeña mano de Lenalee tomando firmemente la suya para impedir que en medio de la confusión se vieran separados. Pero la asfixia por el humo, el dolor de sus pulmones debido a la inhalación de las cenizas de objetos ya carbonizados o incluso la calidez y suavidad de la mano tomando la suya, eran sensaciones de las que había sido privado y no parecía ser capaz de captar. El de cabellos blancos sentía que tenía su corazón en un puño, pero no experimentaba el dolor y tristeza ante los acontecimientos de su pasado y la muerte de Timcanpy. Como si hubiera entrado en un profundo letargo sensitivo.

¿Cuándo había entrado en ese estado de shock?

Podría decir que fue al verse a sí mismo asesinar a su padre. Pero mentiría (ese hecho sólo le torturaba). Entonces podría responder que ocurrió cuando fue liberado de la habitación en la que fue encerrado por la niña. Pero mentiría de nuevo. De modo que respondería que fue cuando tuvo el primer encuentro con aquel _akuma_ y tenía conocimiento de qué era, viendo la triste alma que poseía y cómo le rogaba por ayuda. Esa afirmación estaría más cercana a la realidad; pero todavía continuaría siendo una mentira, pasando lo mismo sería si creía que era debido a ver el efecto de los explosivos del _akuma_ sobre el cuerpo que alcanzara.

Específicamente el cuerpo de Timcanpy.

De modo que no le quedaría otra opción que admitir que su estado de ensimismamiento sucedió al ver a aquella persona vestida de negro. Su facilidad al destruir el _akuma_ y el percatarse de la salvación del alma atrapada. Al presenciar aquello, Allen inevitablemente se preguntó si él también hizo lo mismo con el alma de su padre. Si después de todo habría llevado la salvación a su espíritu.

Resopló cansado. No sabía si era buena idea evadirse de la realidad; pero ya le llegaría el momento de pensarlo todo detenidamente. Pero _no_ en ese momento.

— ¿Allen-_kun_?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lenalee, parpadeando desorientado al ser despertado sin aviso de su mundo. Se encontraba de cara a la barandilla del barco, frente a una tabla que lo unía al de quienes habían aparecido sorpresivamente para ayudarles. Al otro lado de la tabla estaba la chica con el hombre, manteniendo sujeta la tabla como precaución y así pudiese usarla como medio de transbordo.

Aún ausente, apoyó las manos en el tablón y cruzó la corta distancia que separaba ambas naves, las cuales estaban a punto de chocar debido a la cercanía, para dejar atrás de una vez ese sitio endemoniado y lleno de locos.

Por supuesto, no llegaba a confiar plenamente en ellos aún a pesar de que les hubieran rescatado. No era una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario (para su desgracia durante el periodo que convivió con su estúpido maestro); pero debía tener en cuenta que Lenalee estaba con él, y su seguridad también dependía de la suya. No podía permitir que nada le ocurriera. Ya a parte de que la misión mandada por su maestro consistía en "Recoger, acompañar y proteger hasta que estuviera en los brazos de Reever", también lo hacía por el lazo de amistad que les unía. Aunque con o sin lazo, seguramente también la habría ayudado. Simplemente no podía ver sufrir a alguien y no ayudar. Era tan débil que no podía abandonar aquello que tuviera delante.

A lo lejano, la voz perteneciente al hombre que les había dirigido se encontraba hablando a la nada, aparte. Escuchaba sus palabras pero en ese momento se encontraba incapaz de darles sentido, por lo que simplemente las ignoró, acercándose a la baranda para asomarse y ver la batalla de la que estaban al fin a salvo. Aunque a causa del humo, su visión era borrosa y a penas podía ver lo más cercano. La luz de las explosiones estaba difuminada, pero había una gran cantidad y el albino podía llegar a distinguir hasta las más alejadas.

Ese día desde luego era uno de los peores que había vivido. Había comenzado muy bien al volver a ver a Lenalee; pero después del altercado con Komui (nunca podía adivinar cómo reaccionaría el chino respecto a su hermana pequeña, pero por lo general solía ser terrorífico con quien osara acercarse a ella), el ¿accidente? y la verdad de su pasado, estaba seguro de que le costaría mucho el poder olvidar ese día. Giró el rostro en respuesta al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo, viendo a Lenalee. La chica le sonreía de manera tranquilizadora. Intentó regalarle una de sus falsas sonrisas con el fin de no preocuparla.

Pero por alguna razón, supo que esta vez su irrompible careta había sido descubierta por la chica.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba preocupada porque no te encontraba — musitó Lenalee bajando un poco la voz — ¿Quién era aquel hombre que estaba contigo y con la niña?

Suspiró negando lentamente.

—No lo sé, apareció de repente. Todo fue tan rápido que estoy confuso.

—Pero al menos ahora estamos a salvo… ¿Qué eran…esas cosas? — titubeó mordiéndose el labio, uniéndose a mirar hacia donde él miraba hasta casi embelesado.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Tragó duro sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca. ¿Debía decírselo? Si respondía a esa pregunta seguramente la chica se extrañaría respecto a su conocimiento. Y entonces, ¿qué? Aún no se sentía capaz de poder contar, ni siquiera a la peliverde, lo que le había mostrado Road. No siendo algo tan reciente. Abrió la boca sin saber qué contestar; pero fuera lo que fuese que hubiera llegado a decir, las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a la chica derrumbarse.

La chica cayó al suelo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como mareada.

— ¡Lenalee-_san_! ¿Estás bien? — se arrodilló frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en las botas de la chica y la luz verde que emitían sus talones, como una llama. Bueno, se había dado cuenta en el momento en que la ayudó a incorporarse después del ataque del _akuma_, pero no le había dado importancia. La llama de las botas negras comenzó a apagarse a la vez que se transformaban, regresando a tal y como eran antes. Dio una mirada preocupada a Lenalee, quien miraba desconcertada sus botas, a penas tocándolas titubeante.

Alzó la vista a él, devolviéndole una mirada de perplejidad. Pero terminó volviéndole a sonreír suavemente, con calidez.

—Estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansada, nada más.

Soltó el aire retenido, aliviado. Si le hubiese pasado algo no se lo perdonaría nunca. Y mucho menos Komui, quien ya se aseguraría de hacérselo pagar. De todas formas no parecía haber sido nada grave. Excepto…

— ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus botas?

—_Huh_, no sé. Cambiaron cuando me encontré con un demonio de esos. Me pregunto qué fue exactamente lo que pasó — y añadió en un susurro a penas perceptible, como para sí misma —. Pero gracias a ellas podré volver a ver a _nii-san…_

— ¿Te encontraste con uno?

— ¿_Eh_?

—Que si te encontraste con uno de los…_um_, demonios — repitió el menor recordando la forma de llamarlos tan adecuada que usó la china inconscientemente.

—Sí, pero no llegó a pasarme nada. Conseguí escapar antes de-

Lenalee se interrumpió a mitad de frase. El barco había comenzado a moverse. Intercambió una mirada extrañada con la chica, a quien notablemente le había tomado tan de sorpresa como a él. Rápidamente se incorporó asomándose por la barandilla, afirmando el hecho de estar en movimiento, alejándose del lugar. No podían irse. Dentro del navío aún había pasajeros…no todos ellos podían ser _akumas_, ¿no? Además también estaba Road, el hombre que apareció y la persona que les salvó. No podían marcharse así, sin más.

—Sería mejor que os mantuvieseis de momento alejados de la barandilla. Sólo por si acaso.

Giraron casi al mismo tiempo en la dirección de donde procedía la voz. El hombre que les había mostrado el camino había dejado de hablar a la nada, con un extraño murciélago que no había visto nunca. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, apuntando al barco del que cada vez se alejaban más.

—Todavía hay gente allí dentro. ¡No podemos irnos!

—No se preocupe, vendrán en seguida. Me han ordenado partir ya — desvió su mirada a Lenalee — por su seguridad.

Nuevamente regresó a observar el ambiente; ignorando un poco las palabras pero de todas formas intrigado por su preocupación hacia la chica. No dijo nada, al fin y al cabo él también quería la seguridad de la peliverde. El barco del que se alejaban era tan pequeño en comparación al que estaba ahora que no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibido; esos pequeños detalles eran los que marcaban la diferencia entre los pasajeros de esta goleta y él: un huérfano viajero. Su estomago gruñó respaldando sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que Allen ocultaba un bostezo con la palma de la mano, agotado tras tanta acción.

Miró de reojo a la china, quien mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Se preguntaba qué pensaría ella de todo esto. Después de todo se podía decir que habían sido afortunados. Desde esa distancia podía ver la popa del barco hundiéndose; pero no podía distinguirlo a la perfección porque el humo se encargaba de hacer su visión dificultosa y borrosa. Por todo eso, no podía asegurar si la falta de las anteriores explosiones era gracias a su incapacidad de distinguirlas o porque realmente habían cesado. Excepto en algunos momentos, en los que podía advertir algunos destellos plateados seguramente pertenecientes a un combate.

—Usted es Lenalee Lee, ¿me equivoco?

Acrecentó el ceño fruncido con la mirada en el, a cada momento, más alejado barco, sin mirar al hombre. El que conociera el nombre de la chica era algo que a él y seguramente ni a ella ni a nadie le gustaría. A no ser que no fuera un desconocido suyo. Sus pasos le apartaron de la barandilla y le llevaron hasta Lenalee, parándose a su lado como para hacer recordar a ese hombre que él también estaba ahí y que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada.

Lenalee asintió, no muy segura de si hizo bien en responder.

El hombre se dirigió esta vez a él:

—_Huh_, ¿y usted es…?

—Me llamo Allen Walker — respondió extendiendo la mano derecha, en una incómoda amabilidad —. Un placer.

—El buscador Toma — tomó su mano con un suave apretón. "_¿Buscador?_" Toma se volvió a dirigir a Lenalee, quien mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo —. Al parecer sus botas son Inocencia, Lenalee-_dono._

— ¿Ino…cencia?

— ¿Qué es Inocencia? — preguntó él también, contrariado.

—_Huh_, eso os lo explicarán mejor los exorcistas que yo.

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna y luego a la otra, incómodo. Recordó que Road le había dicho que él era un exorcista (por eso le mostró lo de su padre), un término que aún no había llegado a comprender. Pero decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto, por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Si me disculpan, he de hablar con los demás buscadores — les informó Toma haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de irse.

Lenalee se acercó a él, en un susurro.

— ¿Tú entiendes algo? Me siento como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

Tragó saliva, negando lentamente. La chica bajó la vista visiblemente apenada. En realidad no la había mentido. Sólo conocía el término _akuma_ e intuía más o menos el de exorcista, que debía ser que tenían el poder de destruir los _akumas_ y llevar la salvación a sus almas. Como hizo él de pequeño y luego aquella persona vestida de negro (sería a quien suponía que se refería Toma). Pero el de Inocencia y buscador no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Oye, Allen-k_un_.

Centró su mirada en la peliverde, con la mirada triste y rehuyendo cruzar sus ojos, con un ligero sonrojo.

—Siento haberte metido en todo esto. Si no hubieras venido a por mí, desde un principio no te tendrías que haber visto envuelto. Y desde luego no estarías aquí.

—No tienes porqué disculparte — sonrió conmovido por la preocupación de su amiga —. Si no hubiera venido no nos habríamos podido volver a ver. Además, ya no hay ningún problema; podemos volver a casa. ¿No estás deseando llegar con Reever-_san_?

—Sí, claro — coincidió con una risita nerviosa — ¿Tú no estás deseando poder volver a estar con tu maestro Cross también?

Resopló completamente en desacuerdo. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de volver a encontrarse con su estúpido maestro y volver a tener que lidiar con sus deudas. Lenalee rió divertida, haciéndole sonreír un poco a él también. En cierto sentido parecía que nada hubiera cambiado. El lazo entre ambos no se había roto tras el altercado del barco, sino que como mucho se había hecho más estrecho. Como si nunca hubiera habido ningún ataque ni ningún _akuma_ a punto de matarles. Era feliz con tan sólo ver que ella estaba bien, que podría volver a ver a su hermano y hacer una familia al lado de Reever.

Agitó la cabeza a ambos lados frenéticamente, intentando frenar el paso del recuerdo de su padre que quería penetrar en su cabeza ante la palabra "familia".

— ¿Cómo es Reever-_san_? — le preguntó intentando distraerse.

— ¿Reever? ¿No le conocías?

—No exactamente — cambió nuevamente el peso sobre su pierna, rascándose incómodo la nuca —. Le vi una vez a lo lejos. Fue mi maestro quien habló con él y le conocía; yo esperaba siempre fuera.

—_Ah_, por lo que recuerdo le gustan las bebidas carbonatadas y hacer prácticas de tiro. No le gustan las bebidas alcohólicas ni cuando sus superiores no trabajan. Tenía muchas discusiones con Komui-_nii san_ a causa de eso — comenzó a decir jugueteando con sus dedos y vista en el suelo, con una sonrisa melancólica —. Le conocí por el trabajo de _nii-san _y_ Komurin_. Estuvo con nosotros una temporada ayudando, fue un poco después de que te fueras.

—Parece una buena persona — comentó recordando la imagen física que tenía del prometido de Lenalee.

La chica asintió, volviendo a mirar al barco ya bastante lejano.

—Nos ha ayudado mucho.

Allen inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intrigado. ¿Había detectado un leve tono de tristeza en sus palabras? Lo más posible es que hubiera sido imaginación suya. Debería estar ansiosa por verle, no triste. Era un poco torpe en algunas ocasiones respecto a estas cosas, por lo que prefirió hacer caso omiso de su absurda impresión.

Un fuerte golpe procedente de mástil le volvió a poner en guardia, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, sobresaltado. Había sonado como si algo hubiera chocado contra el gran palo vertical. ¿Estaban otra vez siendo atacados? De lo que sí que estaba seguro de poder asegurar era de que esta vez no eran _akumas_. Su ojo izquierdo no se había activado, por lo que era imposible.

Miró a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que rápidamente varias personas más, incluido Toma (todas las personas con la misma vestimenta que él), se estaban acercando a la zona central del choque. Allen se acercó también, pero con los sentidos alerta y a una distancia prudencial, pues debido al polvo levantado era imposible distinguir qué era exactamente lo que había chocado y entrado en el nuevo barco. Hasta que una grave voz se hizo presente.

—Maldita sea, ¿no había otra manera que esta gilipollez, conejo?

—Jo, Yuu…qué cruel. Además, ya estamos aquí, ¿no?

—No vuelvas a llamarme así o te rebano de un tajo.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir a los recién llegados. Uno de ellos estaba tomando del cuello de la chaqueta al otro en una actitud bastante agresiva; o de lo que podía agarrar, pues las ropas estaban en muy mal estado.

—Da gracias a que no te cargaste el mástil del barco, imbécil.

— ¿Ves, Yuu? No seas tan amargado; al final todo salió bien.

—Te he dicho que no…

— ¡Kanda-_dono_! ¡Lavi-_dono_! ¿Se encuentran bien?

Toma se acercó a ellos, intrigando a Allen. ¿Era las personas que esperaban? ¿De dónde habían salido? El polvo ya casi había desaparecido, por lo que no tenía ya prácticamente ningún problema en distinguirles. Ambos vestían el mismo estilo de ropa oscura, aunque una en peor estado que la otra. Quien tenía peor aspecto era el que juraría les había salvado anteriormente: pelo largo oscuro ahora suelto, brazos cruzados y cara de mal humor. Su ropa estaba rota, en especial la parte del torso, haciéndole saber la ardua batalla a la que se debió haber enfrentado y que estaba acostumbrado a luchar, por sus marcados músculos.

El otro era pelirrojo, con una bandana en el pelo y parche en el ojo derecho. Tenía los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y una gran sonrisa despreocupada; a diferencia del otro, él prácticamente no tenía la ropa hecha jirones. No pudo evitar preguntarse por dónde estaría Road y el hombre que luego apareció, pues Lulubell había desaparecido misteriosamente tras aquella puerta que más adelante desapareció.

—_Che_. ¿Dónde está? — la mirada del buscador se posó sobre él, al igual que la mirada de los otros dos. Allen se sintió incómodo, pero se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que en realidad no era a él a quien estaban mirando. Sino a alguien tras él. A Lenalee.

La chica permanecía en el mismo sitio en el que se había quedado, visiblemente incómoda al tener toda la atención puesta sobre ella. Habría ido hacia ella de no ser porque sus piernas estaban renuentes a moverse. ¿Buscaban a Lenalee? Era imposible que Reever hubiera mandado a un barco entero, o más específicamente a una tripulación, para ir a por la peliverde cuando ya le había mandado a él. Y justo en medio de un ataque, haciéndolo todavía más irreal.

Trató de no pensar mucho acerca de ello ni intentar dar una solución lógica a la situación, pues ya de por sí las circunstancias que le rodeaban en las últimas horas eran ilógicas. Lo primero de todo sería ir hacia esas dos personas (o exorcistas) para agradecerles su ayuda, y no estar de pie parado como un idiota. El pelinegro comenzó a acercarse a la chica, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera muy enfadado. Se quedó a mitad de camino, más cerca de Allen que de la peliverde, pero sólo le miraba a ella; ignorándole olímpicamente.

— ¿Eres Lenalee Lee?

La chica asintió lentamente a la misma pregunta de antes, arqueando una ceja.

Kanda se dio la vuelta sin decir nada al respecto, dándoles la espalda. Pero en ese momento pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. El viento sopló agitando sus blancos cabellos y el pelinegro, por fin, había decidido desviar su vista a él. Kanda pronunció más el ceño fruncido, mirándole con una ira asesina que le provocó un escalofrío. El inglés se quedó perplejo cuando el otro dirigió su mano a la espada que le colgaba de la cintura.

—Tienes valor para haber venido hasta aquí tú solo.

— ¿E-eh? — musitó alzando las manos y palmas al frente al ver que desenfundaba la _katana_, en claro ataque — ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy un-!

Ahogó un grito al ver que el arma comenzaba a brillar y Kanda la echaba hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Sin permitirle siquiera hablar ni darle tiempo a reaccionar ante la rapidez de sus movimientos. El menor sabía que el otro no habría detenido su ataque, matándole sin la menor pizca de remordimiento, de no ser porque la china apareció de súbito interponiéndose entre él y la espada, evitando que la hoja filosa cortara su piel y hubiera un derramamiento de sangre. De _su _sangre. Allen parpadeó perplejo ante la osadía y el coraje de Lenalee. El exorcista detuvo su agresión justo a tiempo, sosteniendo la _katana_ a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿¡Qué jodidos haces! ¿Acaso quieres morir, estúpida? — le espetó furioso sin apartar su arma.

— ¡Lenalee-_san_! — el albino la tomó del antebrazo intentando alejarla del peligro. Pero ella no cedió ni un ápice, manteniendo los brazos estirados. Protegiéndole ella a él, al contrario de lo que debería ser. ¿No odiaba la chica el auto sacrificio? Ahora no le podría decir nada cuando lo hiciera él — ¿Estás bien?

Su compañera le ignoró impasible, de forma nada disimulada. Su mirada estaba fija en Kanda, desafiante. Como retándole a matarla.

— ¡Yu-_chan_! ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico pelirrojo se acercó a ellos corriendo, viendo asombrado cómo la alargada espada apuntaba firmemente a Lenalee.

—Apártate si no quieres morir rebanada.

— ¡Allen-_kun _no es una de esas cosas! — respondió Lenalee disgustada — ¡No puede matar a quien quiera sin saber!

Kanda resopló, a su criterio con la paciencia más que agotada.

—Tiene la marca de un demonio en su frente. Es un _akuma_. Ahora quítate de en medio.

— ¿_Eh_? ¿Esto? — Allen dirigió su mano izquierda hacia su roja cicatriz, agradeciendo mantener el guante en su mano. ¡Quien sabría lo que le harían si descubrían entonces su brazo deforme! — ¡N-no! ¡Sólo estoy un poco maldito, pero sigo siendo humano!

—Hey Yuu, guarda a _Mugen _— dijo el pelirrojo tomándole del brazo como moderador, asegurándose de que no hiriera a Lenalee —. El chico está diciendo la verdad. Es un humano.

Tragó duro al cruzar ahora también la mirada con el chico pelirrojo. Su único ojo al descubierto, de un color verdoso, le observaba minuciosamente. En especial a su cicatriz. Y aunque se alegraba que el chico se pusiera de su parte, no podía relajarse todavía pues la _katana_ seguía firmemente en su sitio y sin intenciones de retirarse. Miró nerviosamente a la chica que continuaba inmóvil y según parecía también sin intenciones de apartarse.

— ¿Y cómo demonios lo sabes, conejo? — gruñó el otro con voz gélida, sin apartar los oscuros ojos de él.

—Porque sólo los humanos pueden ser maldecidos.

Maldecido.

Cierto, había sido maldecido por su padre…Ignoró el súbito nudo que había aparecido en su estómago, enfrentando la fija mirada oscura del samurái por encima del hombro de Lenalee. Tenía agarrada a la chica del brazo derecho, para que pudiera apartarla del recorrido de la espada si se diera el caso de ser necesario. Kanda entrecerró los ojos, como sopesando si le era más fructífero el dejarle vivo que muerto. Finalmente el albino pudo respirar tranquilo cuando, tras dirigir una rápida mirada a la peliverde, el hombre apartó el arma cortante y la volvió a enfundar.

Chasqueó la lengua dándose la vuelta. Allen suspiró aliviado escuchando al mismo tiempo uno procedente de Lenalee.

—Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada — le susurró ella sonriéndole amablemente —. Qué susto cuando le vi atacarte, no vuelvas a ponerte en un peligro semejante. Por favor.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte en medio sin pensar? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—Pero estoy bien — contrarrestó frunciendo el ceño molesta —. Y tú vivo gracias a mi _falta de sentido común_.

— ¿Y si no hubiera-?

— ¡Yu_-chan_! ¿A dónde vas? — exclamó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo en mitad de frase a Allen, llamando a Kanda al ver que se iba sin decir una palabra, mascullando quién sabe qué cosas en un idioma desconocido para el menor.

—Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre y esparciré tus tripas por la madera, conejo bastardo —habló entre dientes con una mirada terrorífica.

El chico pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás al verle dirigir la mano nuevamente a _Mugen_, por si realmente le daba por usarla, riendo ligeramente.

—Pero Yuu, ¿adónde vas? Estás herido — volvió a preguntar cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, ignorando la amenaza. Allen se preguntó si acaso ese hombre era un suicida, pues tras el incidente en el que él mismo casi termina asesinado podía asegurar que con esa mirada no dudaría mucho en matar siquiera a su propio compañero. ¡Ni que fuera el dictador del barco! Pero eso de que estaba herido, ¿acaso estaba herido por haberles salvado? Esa duda le hizo pensar que podría estarle juzgando mal, y haciéndole sentirse algo culpable.

—Cierra la puta boca. Tengo que llamar al supervisor; mientras tanto encerradlo — ordenó señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza.

Parpadeó desconcertado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: unos brazos le atraparon por detrás, tomándole fuertemente por los hombros e inmovilizándole. El dolor de su hombro derecho ya olvidado había regresado cuando fue reabierta su herida a causa de la rudeza con la que le habían atrapado. Allen se mordió el labio inferior haciendo una mueca, evitando soltar un quejido por el dolor. Se lo tenía merecido por no haber sido lo suficientemente precavido en aquel momento. Recordó a la niña que estaba en el barco y no había venido. No pudo evitar preocuparse por ella; y preguntaría a los exorcistas por su paradero si no fuera porque estaba siendo ignorado por ellos y capturado por las órdenes del que se suponía ser su salvador.

— ¡Allen-_kun_!

Allen alzó la vista viendo cómo Lenalee era sujetada por Toma, impidiéndole su deseo de acudir a él y ayudarle. Otra vez. Estiró la mano izquierda intentando alcanzarla y ser él quien hiciera al buscador soltarla, no al contrario. Pero fue inútil. Rápidamente empezó a ser arrastrado lejos de ella en contra de su voluntad, ignorando el agudo dolor de su hombro. Pero tampoco podía resistirse mucho, pues sus fuerzas ya le flaqueaban.

—No me pasará nada, Lenalee-_san_. Lo prometo.

Pero sabía, desde ese momento, que no era verdad.

Sólo pudo dejarse llevar.

* * *

Se alejó a grandes zancadas de toda esa panda de imbéciles, entrando en su camarote. Azotó la puerta con rabia, arrancándose de un tirón la rasgada, sucia y maltratada chaqueta que le marcaba como exorcista. Gruñó cuando la resistente tela rozó sus heridas. Pero sus heridas no tenían importancia: al fin y al cabo no tardarían en sanar.

Kanda ya no le daba tanta importancia como al principio cuando se dio cuenta de su insólita capacidad regenerativa tan rápida. Ahora era una de las tantas cosas con las que se tenía que resignar a lidiar; algo que anticipadamente y en el presente le parecía muy conveniente, pero que a la larga le costaría caro. Muy caro.

El japonés atrapó sin ninguna delicadeza su golem, conectándolo hábilmente al teléfono. Era una pérdida de tiempo, así que cuanto antes se quitara esa mentecatería de encima, mejor. De hecho, si no fuera porque su obligación era la de informar una vez hubiera logrado la parte más difícil de la misión, ni aunque estuviera en su peor juicio se atrevería a comunicarse con el lunático que tenían como supervisor motu propio. Ese hombre le frustraba en términos inimaginables. En ese momento lo único que quería era darse una rápida ducha de agua fría y acostarse. Cuando descansara lo justo y necesario iría a tomarse su plato de _Soba_ y después entrenaría.

Y evidentemente en sus planes no entraban el soportar a conejos hiperactivos, inútiles buscadores, engreídas chinas, condenados _Moyashis_ o trastornados superiores. Se podían ir todos a la mierda.

— "¿Si?" — escuchó al otro lado del auricular la voz cansada de Komui.

—Ya está.

Lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno, ¿no? Si pudiera habría dicho esas dos simples y llanas palabras, habiéndole colgado justo después, poniendo punto y final para no darle tiempo a decir ninguna otra bobada a la que añadir a la lista. Por desgracia no podía. Y aunque pudiera, podría jurar que el pesado al que debía soportar no le dejaría respirar tranquilo (y ni qué hablar de descansar) hasta que le explicara con todo lujo de detalles lo sucedido en la batalla. Ya casi le podía ver parpadeando con el rostro estúpido por sus palabras, reconociendo al instante su voz y preguntando:

— "¿Kanda-_kun_? ¿A qué…?"

Resopló.

—Tu preciada hermanita ya está con nosotros. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

— "¿Lenalee? ¿Está bien?"

—Sí, perfectamente — respondió cansadamente, escuchando un suspiro seguro que de alivio acompañado de un agradecimiento. Se quitó las botas mientras un agudo escozor en el abdomen le hacía sisear irritado — ¿A dónde ahora?

— "¿_Huh_? _Ah_, dirigíos a la rama asiática. Yo me dirigiré hacia allí también, al igual que Reever. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Desvió la mirada distraído, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. O muy de mañana, según como se viera. El tiempo pasaba relativamente deprisa cuando estás en la batalla, con los sentidos alerta y arriesgando la vida. Maldijo mentalmente por enésima vez por tener que contar todo en ese preciso instante.

—El barco estaba plagado de _akumas_; un buscador se encargó de traerla mientras el conejo y yo nos hacíamos cargo de eliminarlos.

— "¿Hubo noés?"

—La mocosa y el noé del placer. Peleamos pero se terminaron escapando — respondió tras una pausa, recordando las palabras de la niñata: "_Dile a Allen que volveremos para jugar otro día_". Maldita cría. Odiaba a esa familia. No comprendía el motivo exacto: sólo les odiaba. El verles el rostro le provocaba unas inexplicables ansias asesinas. ¿Podría ser el efecto que tenía la Inocencia sobre él?, al fin y al cabo esa familia era la encargada de su destrucción, aunque se supusiera que la Inocencia estaba ligada a Dios y todo lo que a Él respecta es "bueno". Total, él no era cristiano, así que no importaba lo que dijera dicho Dios.

— "¿Peleasteis?" — la titubeante voz le hizo rodar los ojos. Esas eran las típicas preguntas estúpidas sobre algo que ya se había nombrado anteriormente. Preguntas innecesarias hechas para gastar saliva. Eran odiosas.

Resopló otra vez como respuesta.

— "¿Alguna baja?"

—Sólo un buscador. Nada importante.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Kanda sabía que el supervisor estaría debatiéndose sobre preguntarle quién fue o no. Deseó que no lo preguntara, pues el chino bien sabía que él no conocía los nombres de los buscadores. Ni siquiera tenía interés. ¿Para qué? Sólo eran unos humanos estúpidos que no servían para otra cosa más que para rastrear y localizar Inocencia.

Si tenían suerte, quizás y todo pudieran, en algún momento, hacer el trabajo de los exorcistas algo más fácil encerrando _akumas_ en las barreras. Nada más. Ni para pedir ayuda servían, pues para cuando avisaban ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo eran unos humanos no elegidos por la Inocencia que trabajaban por y para ellos: los exorcistas. La muerte de uno significaba el reemplazo por otro. Así de simple. ¿Para qué preocuparse en conocer su nombre (o incluso su existencia) si al día siguiente estarían muertos? Eran simple basura para reciclar.

— "¿Y vosotros? ¿Estáis heridos?"

Por fortuna, Komui pareció llegar a la conclusión de que era algo absurdo de preguntar. De hecho, Kanda podía asegurar que, asombrosamente, esta era una de las únicas veces que podía hablar seriamente con Komui. Las demás debieron ser hace tanto tiempo que ni las recordaba; eso si existieron.

—Nada que no se pueda curar en una noche.

—"No debes sobreestimarte, Kanda-_kun_" — le recordó una vez más. Retiró el auricular de su oído al saber lo que le iba a decir; ya estaba hasta las narices ya de escuchar su voz, aunque ahora sonara lejana, como para tener que soportar lo mismo de siempre —. "Ten en cuenta que, aunque tu capacidad de recuperación sea mayor que la de los demás, tu vida se sigue acortando."

Ni falta que lo repitiera. Sabía bastante bien y de primera mano las consecuencias a las que se enfrentaba a cambio de su recuperación; además de ser incapaz de olvidarlo por partida doble: por su tatuaje en el pecho y por la flor de loto de dentro del reloj de arena, sobre la mesa. Pero no tenía caso el pensar continuamente en ello y preocuparse por algo que, de momento, no tenía solución. Era un exorcista. Su vida estaba continuamente en peligro de por sí, como la de un militar en las trincheras, sin la necesidad de ninguna maldición que le quisiera atormentar.

—_Che_, como sea. ¿Cómo es que, de repente, parece haber desaparecido ese complejo de hermana que tienes?

— "¿Cómo dices?"

—La boda de tu hermana. Quiero saber qué te propones, sé que exterminarías a todos los imbéciles del mundo antes que permitir que se case con alguien.

Hubo otro silencio algo más prolongado. En un primer momento pensó que su duda era pura mierda, y que el preguntarlo era una jodida estupidez. Pero tras el silencio en el que no decía nada, esperando la respuesta del otro, se dio cuenta de que había algo importante tras su pregunta. Algo extraño.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la risita nerviosa a través del aparato.

—"Bueno, es que no es una boda propiamente dicha. Lo siento, Kanda-_kun_, es información confidencial."

— ¿Es una farsa? — masculló rechinando los dientes, furioso por ser engañado como a los demás.

— "¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo iba a permitir que un maldito pulpo se atreviera a tener a mi linda y preciosa Lenalee? Sólo va a estar bajo la protección de Reever."

— ¿Sabe de qué trata esto?

— "¿Lenalee? ¡No, no! No sabe nada. Ni lo que son los _akumas_, ni sobre exorcistas; y mucho menos acerca de la Orden Oscura. Explícale todo, pero te ruego que no le digas sobre el matrimonio, Kanda-_kun_. Debe seguir pensando que está prometida."

Chasqueó la lengua. ¿A qué se debía tanto secretismo? Estaba claro que no le iba a contar, y en cierto sentido admitía no le importaba. Había sido la típica pregunta retórica. Realmente las únicas cosas que podrían importarle serían aquellas que se interpusieran entre él y su trabajo de exorcista o el _soba_. Por eso, la niñita consentida por el supervisor no le daría mayor dolor de cabeza por no saber qué era lo que pretendían de ella. Debía ceñirse a su misión; y si de algo podía estar orgulloso era de asegurar que haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Aunque murieran buscadores inútiles. Aunque no comprendiera el sentido de lo que le mandaran. Aunque tuviese que hacerse cargo de una mocosa altanera. Y aunque tuviera que tener a un niñito maldito en el barco. Un momento…

—_Oi_, tú— llamó antes de que el otro colgara, recordando repentinamente — ¿Qué me dices de un crío de pelo blanco?

— "¿Pelo blanco? ¡Allen-_kun_! Está con vosotros, ¿verdad?"

—_Che_ — de forma que le conocía y le preocupaba, por lo que pudo averiguar por su tono de voz — ¿Quién carajos es? Según el conejo, ese idiota es humano.

—"Sí, claro que lo es. De hecho, al igual que Lenalee, es un exorcista."

Abrió los ojos quedándose mudo. ¡Debía ser una jodida broma! ¿Ese enano…exorcista? Era la mayor estupidez que Kanda había escuchado en su vida; y eso que escuchaba muchas gracias a Komui, Lavi y Daisha. Cuerpo pequeño, grandes ojos plateados, rostro de niña (¡Luego era él quien tenía cara de mujer!), piel blanca y de complexión débil. Vale, las apariencias engañaban, pero si fuera alguien físicamente como Marie sería algo mucho más fácil de creer. ¿Y había dicho que la mujer también era exorcista? La Inocencia cada vez era más imprevisible, y eso definitivamente conllevaría a que la Orden Oscura se fuera a pique.

— ¿Qué gilipollez dices? No puede ser que ese _Moyashi_ sea exorcista — por supuesto, el samurái omitió sus pensamientos respecto a la chica. No quería soportar las réplicas incómodas de Komui. Un crujido le hizo volverse, alerta; pero sólo era el puto conejo. En cuanto terminara de hablar le echaría a patadas de su camarote por entrar sin llamar. O directamente sólo por entrar.

— "¿Kanda-_kun_?"

— ¿Qué?

—"Que Allen-_kun_ tampoco sabe nada acerca de los _akumas_ y demás. Tuvo al General Cross como maestro, pero no le contó nada. Su brazo izquierdo es su Inocencia. Inocencia parasítica."

No respondió. A penas escuchaba las palabras del supervisor por estar más concentrado en mirar con aires asesinos al bastardo, haciéndole saber que como se le ocurriera tocar algo sería conejo rebanado. Lo único que acertó a hacer fue gruñir en respuesta a algo que no había escuchado. Kanda colgó con fuerza sin siquiera avisar al ver que el pelirrojo se sentaba con total familiaridad en _su_ cama y empezaba a dar pequeños botes, como comprobando su comodidad. Un par de rápidos pasos le llevaron frente al otro, encarándole mientras dirigía su mano a _Mugen_ por si llegaba a necesitarla.

— ¿Qué carajo haces, conejo?

—Tengo que decirte una cosa… ¡Por cierto, Yuu! Deberías ir a darte una ducha, tienes un aspecto horrible — Kanda resopló intentando retener sus ansias asesinas un poco más, pues el mismo cuento se lo podía aplicar Lavi. Pero prefirió no decir nada ya que no sabía lo que podría ser capaz de soltarle; por suerte el aprendiz de bookman se dio cuenta a tiempo de que Kanda no estaba precisamente de buen humor —. Ya encerraron al chico, pero es inútil: insisto en que es humano.

—_Che_. Ya lo sé. El _Moyashi_ y la mujer son exorcistas.

Kanda le miró de forma escalofriante mientras Lavi sólo le devolvía una mirada neutral, como un idiota. ¿Eso quería decir que ya lo sabía? Coño. Se había olvidado de que era el aprendiz de bookman y que lo raro era que hubiera algo que no supiera. Si hubiera caído antes en la cuenta lo más seguro es que se hubiera evitado el esfuerzo de mandar encerrar al albino. Bueno, no importaba que estuviera un par de horas encerrado; así al menos no le molestaría mientras tanto.

— ¡Vaya, dos más! — escuchó exclamar a Lavi de todas formas, haciéndole rodar los ojos por la fingida y falsa sorpresa — ¿Te lo ha dicho Komui, Yuu-_chan_?

— ¿No es obvio?

Intentó modular su tono de voz de tal forma que resultara irónica y amenazante al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo se rió tontamente, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

— ¡Venga, Yuu-_chan_! ¡No seas así!

—No me llames por mi jodido nombre — Dirigió la mano hacia _Mugen_, completamente decidido a hacer uso de ella sin darle tiempo a parpadear —. Lárgate.

No era una orden (que también) sino más bien un consejo. Un consejo inútil, cabe añadir.

— ¡Aún tengo algo más que decir! — vio como se intentaba apartar del filo de la espada, haciéndole sonreír internamente al darse cuenta de lo rápido que se había apresurado a añadir. Kanda entornó los ojos, sin dejar de amenazarle; más le valía que fuera rápido —. El chico está herido.

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso debe importarme? Que le cure Bookman; ¿a mí qué me cuentas?

Abrió la puerta yendo en un par de zancadas, en un claro "ofrecimiento" para que se largara. Lavi suspiró algo renuente, pero por muy estúpido que pudiera parecer, debía saber cuándo su vida corría en verdad peligro, aunque Kanda muchas veces lo dudara seriamente. Sería según el grado suicida que tuviera a lo largo del día lo que determinara el límite de riesgo que quisiera experimentar y se atreviera a cruzar.

El samurái le cerró en las narices de un portazo, cortándole las palabras que fuera que quisiera decirle. Se podía ir al carajo a donde quisiera de una jodida vez, porque no le importaba nada de lo que tuviera que decirle. Dejó a _Mugen_ sobre la cama después de echar el cerrojo a la puerta, no fuera a ser que entrara alguien más a hincharle los huevos; y por su racha de mala suerte apostaba que ocurriría. No tenía ganas de andar limpiando la sangre del próximo incauto.

Se dirigió por fin a la ducha, recordando que una vez se acostara y despertara tendría que ir a hablar con el par de idiotas. Además, tenía que hablar con la hermana del supervisor a solas y obligarla a decirle la razón por la que era buscada por los noé. El samurái estaba seguro que el barco anterior había sido atacado por ella. Cuando Reever les ordenó ir en la búsqueda de la china, le intrigó por qué su misión era la de recoger a una muchacha humana que no servía ni como buscadora; mucho más si prácticamente toda la organización religiosa se había puesto en movimiento por ella.

Si era una exorcista tenía algo de sentido el que la llevaran a la Orden, e incluso la aparición de esa antigua familia se podía dar a causa de la Inocencia que poseía. Pero no que todos se movilizaran en su rastreo. Algo debía ocultar la peliverde para ser tan buscada. Y él lo averiguaría. Todo el barco estaba en peligro por ella, y si era una jodida broma Kanda se la cargaría con sus propias manos.

Pero eso tendría que esperar para más tarde.

* * *

Allen entreabrió un poco los ojos, despertándose, pero sólo cambió su incómoda posición volviendo a cerrar los párpados. Tenía los miembros entumecidos y su cuerpo estaba sufriendo la baja temperatura del entorno. ¡Oh, es verdad! Aquel maldito tipo había ordenado que le encerraran por su maldita cicatriz (¡valga la redundancia!), y eso había sido cumplido sin ninguna delicadeza. Soltó un leve suspiro ante su desventura al mismo tiempo que se encogía intentando mantener el poco calor corporal que todavía mantenía. Lo único que el albino habría necesitado después de la caótica noche habría sido descansar; y precisamente eso era lo único que no había podido hacer, sin contar que tampoco había comido. Intentó volverse a dormir, esperando no repetir _esas_ imágenes y todavía a sabiendas de que la posibilidad de enfriarse era mayor al no moverse y tener el factor de estar sentando en un rincón del suelo.

Esto le hizo recordar todas aquellas veces que fue secuestrado por culpa de las deudas de su maestro, cuando le tomaban como rehén a cambio del dinero que les debía. Pero como nunca, en ninguna de las numerosas ocasiones, su maestro había pagado para salvarle, no había tenido más remedio que trabajar para quienes le mantenían retenido hasta conseguir el dinero, todo eso una vez se hubieran dado por vencidos de no recibir el pago. Lo peor fue que tanto trabajo no le servía de nada una vez llegado el momento de alimentarse. Volvió a suspirar, apenado ante los sonoros gruñidos de su estómago, con tanta hambre que resultaba hasta doloroso.

El menor abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Inmediatamente dibujó una mueca llevando la mano al hombro dañado mientras se apartaba, sintiendo como la espesa sangre volvía a manar y le impregnaba la mano de esa sustancia escarlata. Al fin y al cabo era cierto lo de que los golpes siempre iban a parar allá donde estuviera la herida.

—Vamos chico, despierta.

Parpadeó antes de notar que ante él estaba un extraño hombre mayor que no había visto antes y que ni se había percatado de su llegada. La estatura del hombre era bastante inferior, pero la compensaba con el alto de su peinado. Otro de los rasgos característicos era la sombra negra alrededor de sus parpados, haciéndole parecer a su vista cansada dos simples manchas sombrías. Inconscientemente el inglés intentó buscarle un parecido o procurar averiguar a qué le recordaba, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano.

Retuvo un bostezo mientras que con la mano en un puño se frotaba los ojos, intentando aclarar la vista y ya de paso despejarse, pues no podía decir a ciencia cierta cuánto habría dormido; sólo podía asegurar que no lo suficiente. Sus manos estaban agarrotadas y el cuerpo exhausto, por lo que Allen tuvo que apoyarse en la pared como ayuda para incorporarse.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el chico algo turbado. Si habían decidido ir a por él sería porque ya creían en su humanidad. O también podía ser que quisieran verificarlo.

—No tengo nombre, sólo llámame Bookman.

— ¿Bookman? — arqueó una ceja desconocedor del significado de esa palabra en este sentido, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto —. Allen Walker.

Allen extendió la mano derecha a modo de presentación por segunda vez, sintiéndose algo alentado al ser tomada su mano en un apretón por Bookman.

—Sígueme, te enseñaré tu camarote.

El hombre le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al exterior de la extraña bodega vacía en la que le habían encerrado. El albino no se movió del sitio, algo desconfiado. ¿Debía fiarse de ese hombre? Por alguna casualidad el samurái que ordenó que le encerraran podría no saber que ya estaba fuera y luego sería él quien pagaría los platos rotos.

— ¿Quiere decir que ya puedo salir de aquí? ¿Que ya me creéis?

Bookman se giró mirándole de reojo, siguiendo su camino tras decirle una única palabra:

—Vamos.

Dudó un par de segundos, pero al final decidió hacerle caso y seguirle. Durante el camino se tuvo que arreglar un poco la desordenada ropa, pero pronto se dio por vencido, además de que gracias a su capacidad para perderse lo mejor era estar atento al camino y no estar distraído. Quizá de esa forma pudiera ahorrarse futuras orientaciones erróneas al menos de camino a su camarote, aunque por experiencia Allen podía asegurar que tendría unos cuantos extravíos antes de memorizar el recorrido. Pero no debía ser negativo. De todas maneras esperaba que, una vez allí, le respondiera a todas sus dudas. Y fuera la respuesta que fuere, no se daría por vencido: cumpliría su promesa. A pesar de haberla hecho hacía cinco años, no la rompería.

"_No me detendré, Mana. Cumpliré mi promesa. Cueste lo que cueste._"

~Continuará~

Notas finales: -_silbido_- ¡Es realmente tarde! Pobre Allen, Kanda como siempre es cruel, pero ya llegará el momento en que sea realmente cruel con el _Moyashi_...-_risita_- De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, siento ser tan torpe, pero mañana cuando me despierte los responderé (_Yey_, las sábanas me esperan)

Vuelvo a repetir que no malpenséis las parejas, en especial la relación entre Allen y Lenalee...sólo son dos amigos que se han vuelto a reencontrar, y Allen hace todo lo posible para que sea feliz con una familia, ya que ella tiene de posibilidad. Nada más. Aunque en ocasiones eso no es bueno... -_sonrisa_- Bueno, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna ayuda o idea pornosa que vuestras retorcidas mentes ideen con Yullen, podéis hacérmelo saber con un lindo review. ¡Nos vemos! -_corre hacia la cama como destino_-

¨Nishi¨


	5. Condenado al pecado

Notas: Huh, ¿lo siento? Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero soy realmente torpe -_gotita_- Pero entre los exámenes finales, médicos y preparar la maleta no tuve mucho tiempo (este parásito mío terminará con mi sueño nocturno, pero no me importa del todo -_sonrisa_-) Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, si no fuera por ellos me habría tardado aún más. Aviso que el próximo capítulo también tardará, ya que mañana me voy de vacaciones y no creo poder escribir en la playa con mis padres delante, lo siento. Por cierto, atrasado pero, ¡feliz _April fools' day_!

Advertencias del capítulo: ¡Al fin este fic puede ser considerado con rate M! Sí, es lo que estais pensando, hay un intento de ¿lemon? ¿lime? Como sea, pero ya hay advertencia de lemon. ¿La extensión del cap. también puede contar como advertencia? Ya sabréis lo demás: _OOC_, cambios de_ POV_, malas palabras… también me salió algo angst. Espero que lo disfrueis -_sonrisa_-

DISCLAIMER: D gray-man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura, no a mí. Si no fuera asi haría que Emilia presenciara a Kanda besando al Moyashi, para que se diera por enterada de que ya está con alguien y no se hiciera ilusiones, _ugh_.

Discípulo del pecado

5. Condenado al pecado

Pasó su mano izquierda por el espejo, limpiándolo del vaho que cubría el objeto en cuestión. Allen estaba enfrente del cristal reflectante, observando cómo su propia imagen le devolvía la mirada, con unas pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se apartó los blancos cabellos mojados de la frente, adheridos a su rostro por la humedad. Su cabello blanco. Su cicatriz. Su brazo izquierdo. Eran solamente tres características, pero las suficientes como para señalar que era diferente a los demás; un bicho raro. Dejó caer su brazo sin fuerza, mirando al suelo sin pensar nada en especial. Se mantuvo un rato es esa absorbente suspensión, hasta que la razón le dijo que era suficiente y agitó la cabeza a ambos lados para regresar. Más exactamente era el continuo escozor de su hombro lo que le recordaba qué era lo que debía hacer, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto de baño, echándose un último vistazo en el espejo de refilón.

El camarote no era muy diferente a cómo era el anterior que tuvo; como mucho era más extenso… y solitario. La diferencia no se encontraba en las pertenencias que tenía antes y que ahora había perdido, ya que mantenía la semejanza de que antes tampoco poseía infinidad de cosas. Pero tampoco había necesitado más; Allen no podía decir que había sido completamente feliz, porque las deudas de su maestro eran algo importante a tener en cuenta que le complicaban la vida, pero con eso no estaba diciendo que si hubiera tenido algo más a lo que poder llamar suyo no le hubiera gustado; sino que le había sido suficiente.

Lo que en verdad echaba en falta era a su plumífero amigo Timcanpy. Si no le hubiese llevado con él no le habría ocurrido nada, y una vez hubiera terminado el viaje le habría vuelto a tener volando a su alrededor, como siempre. Pero no. El inglés decidió llevarlo con él porque Tim nunca se separaba de su lado y, además, no sabía a quién le habría podido dejar a cargo hasta que regresara. Esperaba que Timcanpy pudiese perdonarle allá donde estuviese. Al igual que Mana.

– ¿Ya terminaste? Toma asiento.

La voz que provenía de Bookman le sacó de sus recuerdos. Allen asintió y se dirigió dócilmente hacia la cama para sentarse, algo apenado al hacer esperar al hombre a que terminara de ducharse. Se sentó sobre las blancas sábanas, sintiendo un poco de frío al llevar el torso al descubierto para hacer más fácil el trabajo de curarle el hombro. Dando la espalda a Allen, Bookman tomó el desinfectante y las vendas, dejando los objetos a su lado para observar antes el daño sufrido.

Las huesudas manos inspeccionaron sin delicadeza la herida durante unos instantes, en los cuales el menor miraba ausentemente su cuarto. Los dedos del hombre estaban rodeados de un extraño material como metálico terminado en punta que no le gustó nada.

–La herida no es muy grave. Con desinfectar y vendar debe ser más que suficiente – le informó el hombre neutralmente, tomando un pequeño bote. El asqueroso olor del desinfectante le hizo arrugar la nariz, y la quemazón que sintió cuando el líquido entró en contacto con el tejido dañado le hizo saber que el hombre mayor se había puesto manos a la obra eficientemente.

Allen se sentía incómodo al tener su brazo izquierdo tan a la vista, a pesar de que el otro insistió en que no era ningún problema. Que él recordara, nunca antes había tenido su brazo tan al descubierto; siempre solía llevar manga larga y sus acostumbrados guantes blancos, incluso cuando era verano. Había intentado convencer al hombre de que le dejara mantener la ropa superior puesta, pero se opuso tercamente. Ahora, además, estaba perplejo pues no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto; ni siquiera su rostro había reflejado la asquead, el horror o la lástima que solían mostrar aquellas personas que vieran su mano sin cubrir.

El hecho de que pareciera que ni se extrañara por la deformidad de su miembro sólo hacía que el de cabellos blancos se preguntara cuánto sabría respecto a lo que a él se refería. Antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, Allen le había preguntado acerca de las todas las dudas que tenía por si lo sabía. Pero lo único que Bookman le respondió fue que no le correspondía el solucionar sus dudas.

Una vez terminó de desinfectar, el chico vio como Bookman le aplicaba una pomada antes de vendar, después, ya sí comenzó a vendarle firmemente. Allen no esperó para ponerse la camiseta que le entregaba el hombre. Estaba claro que le estaría grande y holgada, de rayas grises y negras, por lo que no se preocupó en preguntar a quién pertenecía. Además, así mejor, porque las largas mangas ocultaban de sobra sus brazos, y como tanto su ropa como sus guantes estaban para lavar, le venía al pelo para ocultar su brazo de la vista. Aunque fuera lo de menos.

–Tu ojo parece estar maldito.

Allen cesó en su intento de acomodarse la camiseta y evitar que no fuera tan obvio lo grande que le quedaba, sorprendido de que supiera que eso era la marca de su maldición.

–Es una vieja herida…me la hizo mi padre cuando le convertí en un _akuma_, antes de matarle – ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Se suponía que no tenía ánimos ni valor suficiente como para hablar de eso con nadie. Ni siquiera con Lenalee. Y ahora, a alguien que no conocía de nada, se lo había dicho sin pensar ni dudar mucho.

Si la chica se enteraba, podía imaginar que terminaría enfadada con él. A veces es más fácil contar algo a alguien que acabas de conocer, ¿no? Ya no sólo para pedir ayuda y consejo, sino sólo por tener la esperanza de ser escuchado. Sin críticas y sin que hiciera falta que le comprendieran.

–Mientras te estabas duchando, me informaron de que te avisara sobre que te esperan en cubierta. Quiere hablar contigo.

"_¿Quiere?_" Lo había dicho en singular, por lo que se referiría específicamente a una persona, ¿no? La imagen del hombre llamado Kanda, descargando la _katana_ contra él, rodeándole un aura amenazante, llegó a la cabeza del menor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No era que le tuviera miedo; no exactamente. Parecía ser la típica persona detestable que sólo piensa en sí misma y en su superioridad sobre los demás, con carácter arrogante, terco y orgulloso. Las personas inconfundibles que no soportaba.

Cuando se encontraba con alguien así, el sujeto terminaba detestándole y él se sentía ligeramente inferior. Pero extrañamente, sentía un desconcertante placer cuando conocía a alguien con esa personalidad, pudiendo liberar parte de su lado oscuro. Pero si ese tipo se sentía especial por tratarle mal, ya podía ir bajándosele el ego porque no era el primero ni sería el último, seguramente. Había momentos en que se paraba a pensarlo y sí que le desanimaba un poco que en casi todo lugar al que fuera hubiera alguien que se sintiera con ganas de hacerle pasar malos tragos, pero excepto en esos momentos, prácticamente le era indiferente.

El gruñido de su estomago le sacó de sus pensamientos, perdiendo ya la cuenta de cuántas veces le había exigido por comida. Allen miró a Bookman con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ante el bochorno de saber que había sido audible, acariciando su tripa como si pudiera calmarla de esa forma, sintiéndola gruñir. El de cabellos blancos miró al hombre de forma suplicante, rogándole con los ojos por ir a comer antes de ir a cubierta. Dios, ¡se iba a morir de inanición! Bookman debió comprender su mirada, pensándoselo unos segundos antes de aceptar.

–Sígueme, te llevaré a la cocina.

Si pudiera, a partir de ese momento Allen habría comenzado a desprender flores a su alrededor de la alegría que sentía. Casi hasta podía escuchar música. Bookman, sin esperar a que Allen regresara de su felicidad, salió de la habitación. El inglés tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzarle, pudiendo imaginar ya toda la comida que podría ingerir. Sabía que fuera lo que fuese no sería suficiente; nunca era suficiente, pero al menos podría disfrutar degustando un buen plato de comida y, ya de paso, acallar y aminorar las exigencias de su estómago.

Sí, un buen plato de comida…

* * *

Golpeó su pie contra la madera del suelo repetida veces, inquieto y definitivamente hasta los cojones de esperar. Miraba al mar con odio como si fuera la culpable de esa maldita espera. ¿Cuánto podría haber pasado ya? ¿Media hora? Si por él hubiese sido, no habría esperado ni cinco jodidos minutos; le habrían tenido que esperar. Pero el mocoso no debía saber que él era Yuu Kanda, y Yuu Kanda mandaba sobre toda la tripulación. Y si se decía a toda, se refería a toda; ya que Lavi era el segundo al mando. Ahora encima llegaba este niñito que claro, como no sabía quién era, le tocaba joderse y esperar a ese imbécil. Joder, estaba deseando largarse y que cuando se dignara a aparecer él no estuviera, dejándole tirado. Si lo hubiera sabido mucho antes, le habría hechor llamar cuando habló con Komui, y no ya avanzada la tarde, cuando ya había terminado de arreglar los problemas ocasionados por culpa de la pelea.

–Estúpido conejo, ¿en verdad le avisaste?

Se giró lo suficiente como para poder mirarle libremente de forma amenazante, dándole a entender lo que le ocurriría si el chico no llegaba. Lavi estaba caminando de un lado para otro, no muy lejos de la mujer. ¡Incluso la china había llegado antes! Y un enano, poco importante, se daba el lujo de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, como si se estuviera dando aires de superioridad.

–Que sí; le dije a _Panda_ que le avisara. No tardará mucho más en llegar.

Ya, eso le había dicho cuando regresó de su supuesto aviso. Hace exactamente más de media hora. Maldijo a toda persona de la que se pudo acordar de seguido, empezando por el albino y siguiendo por Lavi. Por si fuera poco, no podía alegar ni echar en cara al conejo que se lo dijera de su parte Bookman, ya que si de algo estaba seguro era de que un bookman nunca olvidaría algo; menos una orden o, dicho de otra forma, un dato. Si hubiera sido un buscador, esos idiotas prescindibles, no sobreviviría mucho más; eso si no le hubiera matado ya. Pero en este caso a la única persona a la que deseaba matar era al inglés y a Lavi, pero lo de este último ya debía ser por rutina.

A Bookman por desgracia no podía matarle, no sólo por ser quien era, sino porque era el que más sabía de medicina, aun y aunque su especialidad fuera la acupuntura. Y si alguien resultaba seriamente herido, el único que podría encargarse de las heridas sería el abuelo del conejo.

Como tardara un poco más (y esto ya era una amenaza), él mismo iría a buscarle para traerle a base de puntapiés. _Mugen_ reclamaba por sangre y él no estaba acostumbrado a negársela. Vale, si seguía por ese camino lo más seguro era que terminara habiendo sangre de por medio, por lo que Kanda tuvo que respirar profundamente en un último intento para relajarse, sintiendo cómo el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos. No era tan difícil, al fin y al cabo había reprimido ya otras veces las ansias por esa sustancia roja; de otra forma no estarían desde hace mucho vivos ni Komui, ni Daisha, ni Lavi. Aunque si no había matado a ningún buscador todavía, era porque por alguna maldita suerte o chip protector implantado, siempre llegaba alguien a tiempo (algún estúpido) para salvar al desdichado buscador de una muerte lenta y horrorosa. Una lástima.

Los buscadores siempre se quejaban de su forma de ser tan antisocial, yendo a reclamar cada vez que les asignaban alguna misión a su lado. Kanda podía ser muchas cosas, las cuales no se complicaría en enumerar, pero entre todas no estaba la de ser estúpido. Bien sabía lo que opinaban de él, pero le era como decir misa; ¿para qué ofenderse si lo que él pensaba de ellos no era mucho mejor? Había intentado de variadas maneras convencer a Komui de que lo mejor era concederle las misiones solo, pero eso parecía ser prácticamente imposible. Por lo que sólo tenía una norma de supervivencia que la cumpliría sin hacer ninguna excepción:

Si alguien se interponía en su camino, él mismo lo mataría. Lo mismo que si resultaban heridos no podían esperar que Kanda se fuera a preocupar ni molestar en socorrerlos. Que cada uno se hiciera cargo de sí mismo.

Podía parecer algo egoísta e incluso desconsiderado, pero él nunca había pretendido aparentar algo en lo que no tenía intención de ser. Lo más importante era la misión, que era por lo que era exorcista, no para salvar a inútiles que entorpecieran y pusieran en peligro su trabajo y vida de otros. Los exorcistas no estaban para salvar, sino para destruir. Kanda nunca pediría ayuda absolutamente a nadie y esperaba lo mismo de los demás. Los sacrificios eran necesarios, inevitables, y lo que hiciera cada persona no era asunto suyo. Excepto cuando dichos asuntos le concernían, exactamente como ahora.

–_Huh_, lo siento. ¿Llego tarde?

Kanda se volvió hacia la dirección de esa voz, reprimiendo sus impulsos de gritar "_¡Joder, aleluya!_" Un poco más y en el mejor de los casos se habría puesto a rezar a todos los dioses por paciencia para evitar que, en el peor de los casos, hubiera ido en su busca, _Mugen_ en mano, para arrancarle la cabeza. Después, y aunque no tuviera nada que ver en esto, habría tirado a la peliverde por la borda para justo seguido dirigirse hacia la Orden sin una pizca de remordimiento. Y una vez allí encargaría al cocinero lo mismo de siempre para comer. Claro, si hubiera tardado un poco más. O quizás no era tan mala idea; desde luego era tentadora. Ese crío se había vuelto un molesto grano en el culo en menos de un día.

No habría nada de malo en deshacerse de él, ¿no? Siempre podría hacerlo parecer un accidente…tuvo el impulso de planear un asesinato sutil, pero se distrajo cuando vio al albino a la luz de la tarde. Tenía puesta una de esas camisetas que ya no usaba por estarle algo pequeña, pero al menor le quedaba incluso ancha. Los grandes ojos plateados le observaban sobre un leve rubor, haciendo algo de contraste con la piel clara y el blanco cabello.

Si mal no recordaba, Komui le había dicho que la Inocencia se encontraba en el brazo izquierdo, oculto por las largas mangas. Los tipo parásito eran muy escasos; podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano y todavía le sobraban. A pesar de todo el chico resultaba ser algo valioso para la Orden, aunque fuera como arma. Su Inocencia era del tipo equipación, pero al igual que las de tipo parásito, también le reducía la vida. Por lo menos podría tener una mejor sincronización, ¿no?

Resopló cuando la peliverde se acercó al enano preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Qué idiotez; ni que le hubieran torturado. Detestables mujeres sentimentales.

– ¿¡Eh! ¿Abastecernos de comida otra vez? ¡Si a penas hemos estado de viaje con el depósito lleno, _Panda_!

Volteó a su lado rápidamente, centrando su atención en las palabras que la molesta boca del conejo había pronunciado. ¿Cómo que más comida? ¡Y una mierda! Cuanto antes llegara a la Orden asiática antes terminaría con esa jodida misión, y si tenían que estar parando en cada puerto cercano para comprar comida, no llegarían en la vida. Se negaba por completo a algo así.

–Ni hablar – murmuró captando la atención de todos –. Pararemos sólo cuando yo lo diga; no cuando sea necesario. Además, hay suficiente alimento para todos.

Qué se atrevieran ahora a no cumplir sus órdenes; estaba de tan mal humor que a la mínima conocerían el filo de _Mugen_. Bookman se acercó a él, como si quisiera aplacar su ira.

–La reserva está casi a la mitad, si no paramos en un puerto cercano la comida no durará mucho más. Menos ahora con un tipo parásito a bordo.

Kanda frunció el ceño sin comprender. ¿Qué relación podía tener el que un tipo parásito estuviera con ellos con la comida? A su parecer nada, aunque era Bookman quien lo decía, como si fuera la voz de la sabiduría la que hablara. Las probabilidades de que las palabras de un bookman fueran ciertas eran muy elevadas; siempre y cuando dicho bookman no se tratara de Lavi. Maldita sea, odiaba tener que dar la razón; pero si eso le recomendaba y aseguraba que pasaría, entonces él…carajo.

–Lo siento, es culpa mía…– la voz del mocoso se hizo sonar; ganándose ahora Allen todas las miradas, pero no debió darse cuenta por tener la vista clavada en el suelo, seguramente por querer esconder inútilmente el sonrojo de sus mejillas. ¿¡Así que él tenía la culpa de que ahora su viaje se hiciera más largo! Si estaba intentando morir por manos del samurái de forma lenta y dolorosa, pronto lo conseguiría.

– ¿Qué carajo dices, _Moyashi_?

– ¿_Moyashi_? – el aludido fijó su vista en él, parpadeando desconcertado, haciéndole parecer estúpido. Su rostro fue cambiando de la extrañeza al enfado – ¡Es Allen!

–Lo que ocurre – habló nuevamente Bookman regresando al tema principal –, es que los de tipo parásito al tener la Inocencia como parte de ellos, consumen mayor energía que un exorcista con la Inocencia de tipo equipación; por lo que necesitan alimentarse más que las personas normales. Por eso es necesario volver a abastecernos si queremos continuar el viaje sin problemas.

Estupendo. ¿El niñito era una molestia por naturaleza o se entrenaba para serlo? Lo que él quería era poder ir a una verdadera misión en la que terminara chorreando de sangre de _akumas_. No hacer de niñera por partida doble (o triple, si contaba al conejo). ¡Y el mocoso precisamente tenía que alargarle el tiempo, como si no fuera ya suficiente! A su favor podría alegar que era por culpa de la Inocencia que poseía, y que no tenía la culpa. Pero eso a Kanda no le importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante eran las consecuencias de ello.

Gruñó debatiéndose si para evitar un asesinato múltiple debía irse y que hicieran todos lo que les diera la gana, o si debía controlarse y cumplir con su deber. Su razón le decía que debía cumplir y no fallar una misión, pero su irracionalidad le decía que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos. Decidió cumplir con su deber. No fallaría una misión por culpa de nadie, y mucho menos por un niño maldito. _Ese_ niño maldito.

–Como sea. Más tarde hablaremos acerca del recorrido que haremos.

–Perdón, pero ahora que estamos al fin todos… ¿podrían explicarnos qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Lenalee se llevó una mano al flequillo intentando mantenerlo en su lugar, rebelde por la brisa, como si fuera una pregunta casual. Kanda clavó la mirada en ella, taladrándola. Seguidamente la desvió a Allen, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con la peliverde y que también parecía querer saber. Su mirada chocó con esos grandes ojos plateados, manteniendo un silencioso duelo en el que se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. El ambiente se hacía más pesado conforme pasaban los eternos segundos y ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro. Kanda sentía como si una atracción le obligara a no cortar el contacto, hasta que el inoportuno conejo interrumpió al hablar, desconcentrándoles.

–Bueno, Yuu. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

–_Che_, ¿y yo qué sé? Y no vuelvas a llamarme así, conejo – reaccionó tomando a _Mugen_ por la empuñadura, a punto de atacar a Lavi en cualquier momento. Estaba hasta las mismas narices de que osara a llamarle por su primer nombre. Algún día le mataría por ello.

– ¿Qué es eso de Inocencia? – se apresuró a intervenir Lenalee advirtiendo una pelea.

Kanda exhaló un suspiro. Si explicaba lo de la Inocencia podría explicar todas las demás cosas seguidamente sin problemas. Pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica; y él prefería la práctica a la pesada y aburrida teoría. Miró a Lavi dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Él no sería quien lo explicara; era algo problemático y no tenía ningún interés. La orden consistía en que supieran las cosas que ignoraban, no que fuera él quien lo tuviera que explicar. Además, ¿no se supone que el conejo era el futuro sucesor a bookman? Pues adelante. Era su oportunidad de demostrar sus conocimientos y cuán bueno era un su trabajo. O algo así.

La mirada de Kanda cambió a una de advertencia cuando Lavi había empezado a negarse a ello, comprendiendo lo que pretendía de él, influenciado seguramente por la pereza. Y de seguro que el muy maldito pretendía divertirse a costa suya cuando el samurái comenzara a hablar de ello; cosa que obviamente no permitiría. Sólo necesitó fulminarle con la mirada durante unos segundos más para que el pelirrojo suspirara resignado.

–Todo empezó hace cien años cuando se descubrió un cubo, en cuyo interior había una predicción de hace muchos años…

Desconectó. No le importaba qué fuera o cómo surgiera, simplemente tenía que saber dónde buscar dicha Inocencia y ya. Varias veces había escuchado la misma historia y podía asegurar que siempre terminaba haciendo oídos sordos. Si alguna vez logró escucharlo entero debió ser cuando entró en la Orden; y de eso hacía tanto que ya ni recordaba. Podría explicar en qué consistía el trabajo de los exorcistas, científicos, buscadores…incluso cómo localizaban y encontraban la Inocencia; pero sólo por ser algo con lo que debía tratar desde hace años.

Durante todo ese tiempo Kanda había visto morir a tanta gente que ya le resultaba algo natural. Él no tenía miedo a la muerte. ¿Para qué? Moriría tarde o temprano, más bien temprano; pero mientras la misión resultara ser un éxito, podría morirse. Podría morir, porque en realidad no podía hasta encontrar a "_esa persona_". De hecho, si no fuera por esa maldita razón, seguramente estaría hace bastante tiempo incinerado. Coño. No era que estuviera deseando morir, eso le era algo indiferente. Sino que habían muerto ya tantos exorcistas, de los mejores, en misiones con él que dudaba mucho que un par de mocosos como esos sobrevivieran más de un mes.

La peliverde todavía, por ser la hermana pequeña del supervisor y porque parecía ser alguien a quien la Orden necesitaba. Pero el _Moyashi_ no. Estaba seguro de que nada más llegaran a la Orden asiática, como mucho al día siguiente, le ordenarían ir a alguna misión. Sin saber su experiencia o capacidades en un combate. Lo mejor que le podría pasar entonces sería que no le tocara la misión con él, porque no dudaría en sacrificarle. Así que lo que el inglés podía rogar sería que su primera misión fuera con cualquier otro exorcista que no fuera Kanda, que se molestara en preocuparse acerca de su bienestar.

Al fin y al cabo, Kanda no era una de esas personas cándidas y llenas de una amabilidad desbordante. Él era un maldito sádico al que no le importaba absolutamente nadie.

–Entonces, ¿significa que somos exorcistas? – susurró Allen – ¿Que somos como vosotros?

Silencio.

No sabía qué estaba esperando exactamente de parte del otro, pero Kanda no respondió a la pregunta. Tampoco Lavi. El silencio en ocasiones era más útil que cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir con grandes palabras. Respuestas que sólo la ausencia de palabras podría revelar. Estuvo esperando alguna reacción por parte de los dos; la vida de esos dos mocosos había cambiado radicalmente y ellos les habían convertido en los soldados de una guerra que hasta hace poco no tenían ni idea. Los estaban condenando a una muerte segura, teniendo como única misión luchar.

–De acuerdo – respondió primero el albino –. Salvaré a esas pobres almas de _akuma_.

El samurái resopló. Era un mocoso estúpido que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y Kanda no entendía por qué eso le daba tanta rabia. No le dijo nada. Esperaba que el imbécil se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho era una soberana estupidez. ¿Salvar a las almas de _akuma_? Qué hipócrita. Ellos no salvaban. Los exorcistas no estaban ahí para salvar a la gente, y mucho menos para salvar a las armas enemigas. Los mismos exorcistas eran armas que el Vaticano utilizaba a placer; unas armas destructoras de otras. Eran un estúpido _Moyashi_ con aires de héroe trágico. Repugnantemente conmovedor.

–Yo…supongo que está bien; al menos si puedo seguir al lado de mi hermano.

Y ahora la niña sentimental. En fin, al menos no se habían resistido a algo a lo que estaban obligados a ser. Aunque en el fondo admiraba la entereza con la que habían aceptado las cosas. En especial la mujer, quien además se había debido enterar de que su hermano no sólo sabía todo, sino que era el supervisor de la organización religiosa para la que trabajaban.

– ¡Estupendo! – exclamó el pelirrojo alzando los brazos con fingidos aires de importancia exagerados – ¡Bienvenidos a la Orden Oscura!

Se volvió hacia Lavi, totalmente serio.

–Déjate de estupideces conejo. Tengo que hablar con ella.

– ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? –preguntó Lenalee sorprendida. Hizo rodar los ojos cuando, cómo no, Lavi tuvo que hacer la gracia al soltar un silbido insinuante. Oh, no. Más que añadir, fue una orden a lo que se apresuró antes de dar tiempo al chico de decir alguna barbaridad de las suyas:

–A solas.

Fulminó con la mirada a Lavi, quien le sonreía burlón, pero que por suerte se ahorraba los comentarios. Era prácticamente imposible hacer que el aprendiz de bookman se estuviera callado, pero más le valía hacer caso de lo que decía; aunque por su falta de movimiento debía querer morir antes que su propio abuelo. De hecho, el primero en acatar sus palabras sin decir ni una palabra fue Bookman, quien antes de irse también lanzó una mirada de precaución a Lavi. Una vez se hubo ido, había comenzado en un último intento por quedarse a base de halagos estúpidos, quejas e insinuaciones; pero el samurái no rebajó su mirada amenazante ni dio su brazo a torcer.

Finalmente el aprendiz de bookman tuvo que admitir su derrota, dándose la vuelta y así irse, mascullando algo acerca de su crueldad. Pero Allen no se movía ni parecía querer hacerlo. Así fue cómo comenzó un nuevo duelo de miradas, en el que terminó retirándose el menor al ser llamado por Lavi. ¿Tal vez el novato había intentado desafiarle para que no hiciera nada a Lenalee o era sólo una especie de pedido? Maldición, ahora estaría más irritado por culpa de esa singular mirada neutral. Más aún. No obstante no podía afirmar que el niño le disgustara del todo: nadie se atrevía a desafiarle tantas veces sin ser un suicida. Quizás y sólo era un insensato. Aunque curiosamente ese mocoso tenía algo que le atraía.

–Bueno y… ¿qué querías decirme?

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Kanda cruzándose de brazos. Lenalee le miró sin comprender, o eso o estaba haciéndose la tonta. No se creería tan fácilmente el que no supiera de qué le hablaba. La familia noé quería algo procedente de ella, y ella se lo diría por las buenas o por las malas.

Lenalee frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

– ¿Saber respecto a qué?

El pelinegro se acercó a ella en un par de rápidas zancadas, provocando que Lenalee retrocediera asustada como respuesta, sonriendo internamente para el regocijo de su ego. Pero ya era tarde. Estaba cansado de andarse con sutilezas que no iban de acuerdo con su personalidad; de modo que o le respondía sí o sí, o tendría que utilizar otros métodos para que hablara. Y seguro que esos métodos no le gustaría a nadie excepto a él.

– ¿Qué sabes para que tengas a la familia noé detrás de ti? – murmuró a modo de ultimátum.

– ¿La familia noé? No comprendo lo que…

–_Che_, desde luego que lo sabes – la interrumpió tomándola bruscamente del brazo para evitar que pudiese apartarse de él. Puede que lo que fuera a hacer fuera pasarse de la raya, pero teniendo en cuenta que el supervisor ya le estaría amenazando tan sólo por tomarla con tanta firmeza del brazo y que la respuesta a su pregunta afectaba la seguridad de todos los del barco, no le importaban las consecuencias –. Y evidentemente me lo vas a decir. Quieras o no.

–Pero ¿qué es lo que…? ¡_Ah_! – Lenalee gimió dolorosamente cuando el espadachín hizo más fuerza en su agarre. No le importaba lastimarla. Aunque por esa acción los ojos de la chica se abrieron con terror, seguramente recientemente asustada por su actitud agresiva y el estar ambos a solas, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla – ¡Suéltame! ¡Exijo que me sueltes, ya!

Entrecerró los ojos con verdadera molestia, mientras Lenalee forcejeaba desesperadamente por liberarse de su agarre. ¿Ahora le daban los aires de importancia? Se atrevía a darle, a Yuu Kanda, exigencias acerca de lo que debía y no debía hacer. Muy bien. Ella podría darse todos los aires que quisiera, no le importaba: él los tenía. ¡Qué reclamara todo lo que quisiera!, porque no haría ni caso y al final se haría todo lo que él dijera.

–Lamento tener que informarle de que no se encuentra en disposición de exigir nada – masculló despreciativamente, ironizando su educación –, pues, ¿he de recordarle que usted es sólo un premio?

Exacto: Un premio. Un preciado premio para la Orden que él había capturado, como un simple pirata tras el abordaje. Y si se atenía a las normas del mar como debería, ahora ella le pertenecía. ¡Quién le iba a decir que Komui iba a ser tan estúpido como para dejar a su hermana irse y mandar a todos ellos para "hacerse cargo" de ella! Aunque bueno, no había errado tanto pues había mandado al chico maldito con ella; y ahora que lo pensaba, ese _Moyashi_ también le pertenecía. Antes de que la peliverde pudiese decir algo o intentara liberar su brazo más arduamente, él ya la estaba tomando de la cintura para echársela al hombro, sin a penas sentir diferencia por el reducido peso del cuerpo. Esto le serviría para darle un buen susto.

– ¡_Nhn_, suéltame!

– ¿Te sigues negando a cooperar?

– ¡Allen-_kun_! –gritó Lenalee pidiendo ayuda. Debió estar abrumadoramente consciente de que estaba totalmente a su merced para haber decidido que sería mejor pedir ayuda que luchar contra él. Carajo, debía admitir que no se le podría haber ocurrido nada mejor – ¡Allen-_kun_, por favor ayúdame! ¡Allen-_kun_!

Había empezado a patalear para ayudarse en su propósito, aunque no conseguía alcanzar al samurái, sin dejar de llamar al idiota albino. Kanda comenzó a dirigirse a su camarote, arrastrando consigo a la chica gritona. Volvió a pensar que el asustarla como obviamente lo estaba haciendo al llevarla a la fuerza era algo ligeramente radical, al menos sin haberle dejado ninguna oportunidad para pensar en lo que le dijo. Pero él no daba oportunidades a nadie que no le importara; y podía asegurar que la peliverde no le importaba nada. Así que le interesaba bien poco si no se estaba comportando de la mejor de las maneras en esta porquería. Asimismo estaba seguro de que una vez estuviera en la cámara con ella, estaría tan intimidada que cooperaría sin dudar, dándole todo la información que quería saber. Pero tuvo que detener su camino al escuchar la voz conocida de Lavi junto a la de Allen. Debieron ir por el escándalo que estaba armando la chica.

– ¡Allen-_kun_,ayúdame: está loco!

– ¡Lenalee-_chan_! – exclamó la voz del inglés. Kanda se volvió hacia ellos dibujando una mueca de molestia. ¿Qué acaso no habían comprendido todavía el significado de "hablar a solas"? Quería dudar sobre que fueran tan imbéciles como para no saberlo, pero siendo ellos de quienes se trataba no podía asegurar nada. Un conejo y un _Moyashi_, ¿qué debería esperar?

Centró su atención en el menor, mirándole detenidamente. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos posados en Lenalee, y su rostro estaba perdiendo progresivamente el poco color que tenía ya de por sí. Rápidamente el chico se apartó del lado de Lavi para ir hacia ellos, tomando a Kanda del brazo que no mantenía sujeta a la chica. El samurái frunció el ceño mirando con desdén la blanca mano derecha que le asía de forma débil pero firme. No pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en la soberana idiotez de que el albino se fuera a convertir en exorcista. Esa pequeña mano de seguro nunca se habría visto cubierta de sangre del enemigo. Sería demasiado para él, y no entendía por qué ese pensamiento le molestaba y hasta fastidiaba.

Lentamente apartó la vista de esa mano que hacía contacto con él. Le estaba mirando. Allen le miraba con los grandes ojos en forma de suplica e insolencia. Odiaba esos ojos plateados, entre azules y grises. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle de esa forma tan…estimulante? ¿Por qué maldita razón esa mirada que le plantaba cara estaba haciendo que regresara esa irracional atracción que había sentido antes? Mierda, ahora tenía un verdadero problema.

–Por favor – masculló el inglés casi a regañadientes – suelta a Lenalee, ella…

– ¿Qué ganaría si la soltara?

De un movimiento nada delicado Kanda se liberó de la sujeción del brazo, frustrándose más conforme esos ojos no dejaban de mirarle y la chica, a pesar de ya no chillar, continuaba forcejeando inútilmente para que la dejara en el suelo. El menor había comenzado a mirar a su alrededor como si de esa manera se le fuera a ocurrir, o mejor, aparecer la solución a su problema. Al ser obvio que nada de lo que había allí le podría interesar, ya que se podía decir que el barco le pertenecería durante el viaje y que era claro el desprecio hacia Lavi y su preferencia a ignorarle, el nuevo exorcista comenzó a desesperarse. Kanda dibujó una sonrisa socarrona más cercana a ser una mueca. Allen se mordió nerviosamente el labio volviendo a mirarle, sin respuesta a su pregunta. O eso creía.

–Por favor, por favor. Puedes hacerme lo que sea, pero a ella no le hagas nada.

Imposible. Desde luego que había debido escuchar mal. ¿Estaba diciendo que se sacrificaba, por ella? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así por otra persona! No de una forma tan verbal, al menos. Alguna persona tan estúpida como para hacer eso sí que había conocido, pero dos de tres ya estaban muertos por eso. Razón de más por la que le parecía más idiota. Esa actitud de "a ella no pero a mí sí" sólo parecía querer probarle. Mocoso insolente, ¿intentaba demostrar que él hacía sólo las cosas de boquilla? Si el imbécil tenía tanta seguridad en que no se atrevería a tomarle la palabra era que no sabía quién era Kanda. Se le escapó una risilla irónica entre dientes al vaticinar la victoria. No duraría ni lo que restaba de día en retractarse de sus palabras.

– ¿Hasta qué nivel serías capaz de sacrificarte por alguien como ella? – se inclinó para pronunciar las palabras en el oído del menor, provocando a propósito el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del otro cuando su aliento le golpeó. Hasta la niñata parecía estar más ocupada en prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían, porque había cesado en su empeño por golpearle.

–Puedes tener todo sobre mí.

La mirada determinada que ese niñato le dedicó sólo hizo acrecentar su ira. Su forma de mirarle como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa no sólo por Lenalee, sino por todo ser humano o no humano. Como si esas palabras lo solucionaran todo. Como si el sacrificarse por cualquiera fuera a servir de mucho. Como si el ser un héroe trágico no conllevara consecuencias.

¡Cómo odiaba a la gente tan ingenua como él!

Con deseos irreales, ideales imposibles y sueños absurdos. No entendían que todas esas cosas al final no significaban nada, por mucho que se esforzara. Era un egoísta. Y lo único que hacía era enfurecerle cada vez más. Si le hubiera rogado quizás y hubiera accedido con la escusa de no seguirle escuchando, pero Allen se acababa de meter dentro de un juego creado por el samurái, sin conocer las normas ni la finalidad. Por si fuera poco, él era lo suficiente orgulloso como para negarse a aceptar que algo tan blandengue le derrotara. Si le seguía el juego, debería atenerse a las implicaciones de este. Jugar con fuego podía quemar.

Llevó la mano a la barbilla de Allen, tomando su rostro para poder intimidarle más con la mirada. Aunque sólo recibiera determinación de regreso. Para su satisfacción, las mejillas se le tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Quería que mientras cerraba el acuerdo el _Moyashi_ tuviera toda su atención centrada en él y no en la china. Sólo en él.

–_Che_. Te tomaré la palabra: tomaré tanto que cuando termine contigo no serás más que un juguete a mi merced.

Allen no hizo ningún intento de apartarse ni de escapar de él. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le respondió sin dudar:

–Así sea.

"_Un completo Moyashi; tal y como lo suponía_" sonrió cínicamente, ya casi hasta relamiéndose por la lección que le daría; incluso satisfecho de la respuesta obtenida "_Ya me encargaré de hacer desaparecer esa mirada desafiante_". El albino se enteraría de la crueldad que podían provocar unas palabras dentro de un juego muy peligroso. Especialmente si con quien se ha decidido jugar era con él.

En realidad no le gustaban los juegos, pero el otro era un crío. Y los enanos eran unos inocentes que aceptaban jugar sin saber. Además este sería diferente a todos los demás que había probado, ya que prometía ser entretenido para al menos uno de los dos. Siempre y cuando Allen no decidiera dar por terminado todo a medias y se rindiera. Lo que fuera a pasar sería sólo culpa del inglés; no suya. Aunque él no sería quien se negara. Cogió del mismo brazo que antes le agarró, fuertemente, soltándole la barbilla. Sintió la delgadez de ese miembro y la fragilidad de la que parecía estar hecho.

Alzó la barbilla cuando el _Moyashi_ comenzó a mirarle como con soberbia, como si estuviera muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras. Aunque eso le hizo afirmar más sus intenciones. Soltó finalmente a Lenalee, dejándola en el suelo; tenía que cumplir con lo acordado si quería que sus planes funcionaran. La chica se tambaleó, y Kanda tomó ventaja de eso para, con el brazo libre, empujarla hacia Lavi. El cuerpo de la peliverde chocó contra el del conejo, evitando la caída que habría tenido. Lavi ya la estaba sujetando antes de dejar siquiera que Allen respirara aliviado por lo logrado.

–Llévatela y haz lo que quieras. Si alguien me interrumpe, yo mismo me encargaré del asesinato –declaró apretando más el agarre sobre el inglés.

No. No le importaba lo que el conejo pudiera pensar, sólo estaba ahí para recopilar información acerca de ellos, como si fueran mera tinta. Estaba incluso de acuerdo con esa comparación, y mucho más con el que no se pudiera meter dentro de los problemas que pudiera haber. Por eso le valía mierda lo que pensara de todo esto. Eso también se aplicaba a toda la panda de payasos que formaban la organización, a excepción de los superiores.

Otras cosas no, pero sí que quería seguir con su inútil, peligroso y reemplazable trabajo. Le gustaba estar en continua batalla, con la vida en peligro y cubierto de sangre del contrario. No sólo era un gusto; sino que se había convertido ya en una necesidad. No podía imaginar la vida sin ser exorcista; su cuerpo se había acostumbrado hace años a la permanente tensión y alerta necesaria en la lucha. Era exorcista desde antes de alcanzar siquiera el metro y medio. Ser exorcista era su vida y sería su muerte. Y si no enseñaba al niñito que el ser un jodido mártir sólo sería peor para él, Allen terminaría seguro muerto en una de sus primeras batallas.

– ¡Me has mentido! –exclamó Allen infantilmente con una mirada más de odio que de reproche.

–Yo no seré el que le haga nada. Ni él tampoco. Eso depende de ti –añadió intencionadamente para hacerle sentir culpable si se atrevía a negarse luego. Se podría decir que con eso lo único que conseguía era obligarle. Tan fácil de manejar –. Vámonos.

Kanda tironeó de él, arrastrándole consigo al camarote. Tras él escuchaba la voz de Lavi llamándole insistentemente, pero ignoraba todo aquello que le estuviera diciendo, sin prestar atención ni teniendo interés en prestarla. Ahora mismo tenía que arreglárselas para solucionar un problema provocado por el menor. Maldita sea. Más le valía al chico, si quería librarse de esta, que no tardara mucho ni le permitiera llegar muy lejos; porque quizás y no pudiera resistirse y se dejara llevar, forzando al albino. Era uno de los riesgos a los que Allen se debería enfrentar una vez dentro de la boca del lobo. Y el menor era la pequeña presa inocente, engañada y que había caído en las redes del sádico pelinegro.

Sonrió para sí mismo con verdadera malicia. Allen no tardaría en echarse atrás. Seguro.

* * *

Kanda arrastraba al nuevo exorcista, quien mantenía el equilibrio a duras penas. Lenalee estaba aún entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, tan desconcertada como lo estaba él. ¿Qué había pasado tan repentinamente? A penas unos minutos atrás, Allen estaba con él y Lenalee con Kanda. Ahora era la peliverde quien estaba con él, y el _Moyashi_ con el japonés. Qué rápido cambiaban las tornas.

Comenzó a llamar al exorcista mayor, intentando que le hiciera caso y regresara. Indudablemente Kanda estaba muy enfadado. Debía admitir que no tenía ni idea acerca de lo que se proponía, pero sólo podía asegurar que temía por el futuro del chico. Estaba intentando asumir la acción tan repentina del samurái, a punto de reír por lo extraño de la situación. Sabía que no debía reírse frente a Lenalee, puesto que estaba visiblemente afectada y preocupada, y hacerlo sería una gran falta de respeto. Pero la sonrisa divertida era imposible de hacer desaparecer. La situación le divertía sobremanera. ¡Quién le iba a decir que Kanda actuaría de una manera tan imprudente!

Normalmente el japonés sólo se veía afectado cuando alguien se acercaba a él, por supuesto, para fastidiarle. Por lo demás, el pelinegro solía ser una persona seria que no se preocupaba ni molestaba en nadie. Ahora, aparecía un chico que había roto todos sus esquemas respeto a la personalidad de su compañero, ya que con sólo un par de palabras ya había hecho enfurecer al otro, y lejos de amilanarse le siguió desafiando. Sólo alguien tan suicida como él se abría atrevido a tal cosa. Cuando viera al chico, si no estaba muy mal herido, le daría unas palmaditas en la espalda y le felicitaría. La puerta del camarote fue cerrada con un golpe seco; tragándose a los protagonistas de la escena. Kanda no se había ni molestado en mirarles.

– ¿Qué va a hacer con él?

La chica se giró entre sus brazos, tomándole de uno de ellos como en busca de apoyo. Le miraba de forma angustiada, con los ojos violetas brillantes amenazando con llorar. La sonrisa divertida cambió a una que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, aunque su pregunta le hubiera puesto en un aprieto sin saber qué responder. Él mismo se preguntaba qué iba a hacer Kanda, y conociéndole no podía asegurar que el chico fuera a salir vivo. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, decidiendo ser sincero y decirle que no sabía, porque si respondía lo que creía ya veía a la chica irrumpiendo en la habitación. Y entonces a saber si alguien sobrevivía al apocalipsis. Era de Kanda de quien se trataba, después de todo.

Kanda era una persona que le llamaba bastante la atención por su personalidad simple pero al mismo tiempo complejo e inexplicable. Cuando se acercaba a él, podría decir con bastante exactitud cuál sería la reacción que recibiría por su comportamiento; pero en ocasiones ni su condición de futuro bookman ayudaba cuando le daban esos extraños cambios de carácter. Por eso se divertía tanto cuando estaba con el pelinegro, porque era como un niño pequeño que saltaba a la mínima que le decían. Y él sabía exactamente con qué podía picarle en cualquier momento sin romperse mucho la cabeza. Como llamarle por su primer nombre, por ejemplo. Tres de cada cuatro veces tenía la probabilidad de ser amenazado e intimidado por el aura maligna que desprendería, mientras que el uno restante era cuando desenfundaba directamente _Mugen_ sin preliminares.

Esta vez debería ser su uno por ciento en el que actuaba de manera retorcida y extraña. Nunca habría imaginado que Kanda hubiera agarrado al nuevo compañero que tenían y menor de los exorcistas para llevárselo a su cuarto. Se alegraba de que Lenalee no le estuviera mirando, porque si le tuviera que explicar la razón de su sonrisa pervertida lo más seguro es que no se volviera a acercar a él. Se dio un golpe mental ante su estupidez. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por sus estupideces.

Kanda nunca se atrevería a hacer algo como _eso_ al menor, ¿no? Aunque su relación no había empezado de la mejor forma (él al menos no llamaría a que le atacara pensando que era el enemigo una presentación ideal). No quería pensar en lo que le haría exactamente al albino, pero la idea de esos dos encerrados en la misma habitación no reducía sus malos pensamientos, sino que los alimentaba más. Por muy mórbida que fuera la idea de esos dos juntos.

Su lado racional, o ese que había aparecido a causa de estudiar minuciosamente a las personas y la historia por ser el sucesor de _Panda_, le decía que era imposible que el japonés tuviese ese tipo de intenciones para el menor. Podía decir que para el espadachín en el fondo ese tipo de cosas le eran importantes; al menos mínimamente. En realidad no creía que se fuera a propasar con el albino, por mucho odio infundado que le tuviera. Pero al menos, gracias a esto, tenía una nueva escusa para tomar el pelo al espadachín.

–Ven conmigo – dijo a Lenalee, quien miraba ausente la puerta tras la que habían desaparecido, sin decir una palabra – ¡No te preocupes por el _Moyashi_-_chan_! Yuu no le hará nada; ladrará mucho, pero no morderá.

La peliverde le miró desconfiada. Estuvo unos segundos sin responderle, como meditando sus palabras y si era de confianza, hasta que de repente se separó de él con un ligero sonrojo. Al parecer habían estado tan concentrados en sus propios pensamientos que se habían olvidado por completo de que seguían abrazados. El ver a la chica con la mirada en el suelo avergonzada casi le hizo exclamar su típico "_strike_", pero logró controlarse a tiempo. Si Komui se enteraba de esto, terminaría muerto.

– ¡Vámonos Lenalee-_chan_!

Tomó la mano de la chica, llevándola con él en dirección contraria. Lo mejor sería mantenerse alejados del foco de peligro, no fuera a ser que saliera Kanda hecho una furia y lo pagara con ellos; especialmente con él. También debería avisar a los buscadores de que no entraran allí dentro si no querían morir de forma atroz. De repente la idea de hacerles entrar y que interrumpieran lo que Kanda se traía entre manos le resultó realmente tentadora. Pero fue desechada cuando se dio cuenta de que sería descubierto como el culpable y ejecutado por ello. Añadido a que eso podría considerarse como influir en la historia, y él estaba sólo para recopilarla. No; lo mejor desde luego era dejar las cosas estar y avisar a los demás del peligro que corrían.

Ya tendría después tiempo para divertirse.

* * *

Allen no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Había conseguido que Kanda liberara a Lenalee a cambio de sí mismo. No sabía bien qué era lo que pretendía hacer el mayor con él, pero cuando fue obligado a entrar y la puerta fue cerrada de un portazo la situación había empezado a gustarle muy poco. Estaba encerrado y no sabía el propósito de ello, pero ahora no podría salir hasta que Kanda terminara con lo que fuera que deseara. Y Lenalee dependía de él. No podía permitirse que le pasara nada; tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz y él era el único que estaba ahí para ayudarla, y no cedería por muy cruel que fuera lo que le esperaba. O de eso quería convencerse. Había prometido que la protegería y eso intentaría. La cuidaría tan bien como lo hizo su padre con él cuando era pequeño y actuaban juntos en circos ambulantes.

"_Mana…_"

Antes de poder reaccionar fue empujado por el pelinegro contra algo, tirándole por el brazo. Allen cerró los ojos esperando sentir un fuerte golpe en alguna zona de su parte trasera, pero en cambio sólo cayó sobre algo mullido. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de una fina tela al intentar parar el golpe. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que el pelinegro le había empujado a la cama. ¿La cama era suya? Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, intentando incorporarse.

Se apoyó sobre los antebrazos, pero el cuerpo de Kanda le inmovilizó con su peso al colocarse sobre él, impidiendo que pudiera levantarse. Se mordió el labio avergonzado cuando fue consciente de la cercanía que tenían ambos rostros, sin darse cuenta de que eso sólo forzaría más a romper el autocontrol del otro. Los ojos oscuros le observaban con un brillo que le ponía la piel de gallina y una mueca a modo de sonrisa maliciosa que no le daba buena espina. Apartó el rostro fijando la vista en otro punto, encontrándose con su mano izquierda.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió con horror que su deforme miembro estaba a la vista, ya que no se había puesto al final los guantes. Pensó que no sería necesario por estar oculto bajo la manga, pero al parecer se había vuelto a equivocar. Si casi le habían matado por su cicatriz temía lo que le fueran a hacer por su brazo. Pero, no debería pasar nada, ¿no? Vamos, Lavi había dicho que tanto las botas de Lenalee como su brazo eran Inocencia, esa materia misteriosa que no había llegado a comprender del todo y que era tan valiosa y extraña. No sería lógico. De todas formas no le gustaba que fuera visible, por lo que intentó volver a esconder la mano con la manga, pero se sentía torpe y nervioso, perturbado por la cercanía del japonés. Se retorció bajo el cuerpo sobre él, desesperándose al no conseguir esconder la mano. Sabía que sus guantes estaban en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón; el problema era cómo hacer para ponérselos sin que el otro se diera cuenta o sospechara. Era algo imposible.

–No pareces tan confiado como antes, _Moyashi_ –le murmuró Kanda de forma burlona. Por suerte, dentro de lo que cabe, pudo estirar la manga y ocultar su mano con ella.

Allen le miró, molesto de que se diera tantos aires de superioridad.

–Cállate.

A penas había sido sólo un susurro, pero fue lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había molestado más a Kanda. Al parecer el que no se rindiera debía ser un golpe para su orgullo o algo así; total, quién entendía a los samuráis y sus códigos extraños.

Kanda entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa torcida, como planeando algo. Claramente no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en shock cuando el otro, sin avisar, hizo algo que nunca habría imaginado: besarle.

Pensó que le amenazaría, sobornaría, pegaría, e incluso que le mantendría ahí encerrado hasta el final del viaje con a penas la suficiente comida como para que no se muriera de hambre. Pero nunca que se fuera a dar ese extraño roce de labios. En un principio parecía un beso algo torpe, pero enseguida la lengua húmeda del otro le estaba ordenando que abriera la boca. Llevó la mano derecha al pecho del mayor para separarle, mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre el brazo izquierdo; pero no logró separarle de él. Al contrario, una de las manos del otro se posó en su nuca para evitar que pusiera mucha resistencia, sin parar de lamer insistentemente sus labios.

Allen no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, pero ese beso era diferente al que había recibido de Road. Muy diferente. Ambos le habían tomado por sorpresa, pero al contrario del anterior que no significó nada, en este estaba sintiendo algo desconocido. La ligera presión le mantenía unido al pelinegro, y aunque continuara empujándole muy débilmente, el cosquilleo en sus labios y el cálido aliento le incitaron a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió, y fue entreabrir los labios. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el rostro arder cuando la lengua del otro se encontró con la suya, provocando que algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica le recorriera.

La presión sobre su nuca aumentó para hacer más profundo el beso. Muy tímidamente comenzó a corresponder a beso, como si una fuerza externa se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo y su mente no fuera la que mandaba ahora. No sabía si por fortuna o por desgracia, el japonés finalmente le soltó, permitiéndole recuperar el aire. Ambos jadeaban, pero principalmente estaba más confundido que sin aire. ¿Le había correspondido, al menos un poco, al beso? Y por si fuera poco, a pesar de estar libre del agarre (aunque no del cuerpo sobre él) no se separaba, estando ambos rostros prácticamente sin distancia, por lo que ambas respiraciones entrechocaban.

Estaba tan aturdido que ya no sabía si su mano se mantenía en el pecho de Kanda para poner una distancia inexistente, o por el mero hecho de seguir con el contacto. Se estaba volviendo loco.

–No está tan mal, _Moyashi_ – le dijo llamándole nuevamente por ese molesto y desconocido sobrenombre –. Aunque eres demasiado inexperto todavía.

Allen frunció el ceño; todo su aturdimiento se había intercambiado por enfado. ¿Cómo que inexperto? Ese maldito bastardo… ¡seguro que él no tendría tanta experiencia como de la que parecía estar fardando!

– ¡Ya te dije que es Allen! – masculló apartándole de encima con un brusco empujón al fin. Al menos esta vez había conseguido quitársele de encima. Ese imbécil sólo estaba jugando con él.

Lo que más le enfadaba era que, por muy despreciable que intentara ser, el cabrón besaba bien. ¿_Eh_? ¿Besar? ¿Bien? No, en realidad no le había gustado nada. Había sido forzado y demasiado…húmedo. Sí; no le había gustado porque había sido demasiado húmedo. Una escusa estúpida, pero serviría mientras le funcionara para afirmar que no había sido bueno. Porque no lo había sido. Ofendido, se levantó decidido a marcharse de la habitación, pero la mano de Kanda tomando la suya se lo impidió. Intentó que ese contacto no le afectara.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, imbécil?

Estupendo. Ahora no quería dejarle marchar. Fantástico. ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería ahora? Se giró, muy seguro de sí mismo. Si Kanda pensaba que con esa actitud iba a conseguir hacerle desistir de su auto sacrificio por Lenalee, ya tendría que estar pensando en una diferente, porque así sólo conseguía lo contrario.

–Me voy. Ya terminaste de hacer lo que querías, ¿no? –intentó soltarse, pero Kanda no le liberaba. Tanto Kanda como Allen eran unos malditos cabezotas, y esto parecía ser un concurso de terquedad.

– ¿Terminar? _Che_. Aún ni he empezado, _Moyashi_ – Kanda acercó su cuerpo al de Allen, abrazándole torpemente por la espalda. Su respiración chocaba contra su oreja y cuello, haciendo que cerrara los ojos sonrojándose por la cercanía y el calor que le estaba entrando –. Tú mismo te ofreciste, ahora no te resistas.

Una de las manos del mayor se coló entre su camiseta holgada, acariciándole el torso. Tragó saliva incapaz de pensar qué hacer ni lo que estaba pasando. Kanda tenía razón en lo de que él mismo se había ofrecido, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser de esta manera. Ni siquiera entendía el verdadero significa de "esta manera", así que, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Debería apartarse de las caricias de esa cálida mano que se restregaba contra su abdomen, pero no podía por su promesa. Y una parte de él, tampoco quería que cesaran. Soltó un suspiro cuando la lengua de Kanda se posó en su cuello, lamiendo y recorriendo. Un momento.

"_¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Fui yo?_" No se suponía que pasara eso. No tendría que estar suspirando como hacían las mujeres, en especial esas mujeres de los burdeles a los que iba su maestro. En aquellos momentos intentaba alejarse lo más posible de su maestro y dedicarse a conseguir el dinero que tanta falta le hacía; pero había momentos en que los sonidos de la mujer eran simplemente imposibles de no oír. Y eso que hacía lo imposible para evitarlos. ¿Ahora era él quien suspiraba como hacían ellas? No. No. empezó a retorcerse entre los brazos que le acariciaban, queriendo evitar esas sensaciones. ¿Qué diablos era lo que quería el exorcista? No podía ser que Kanda quisiera lo mismo que iba a buscar su maestro a esos lugares, ¿no? Vamos, él no era esa clase de personas.

Él no podía hacerlo. Pero debía recordar que era por Lenalee.

La mano del mayor comenzó a subir, dirigiéndose a su pecho. Ya era suficiente.

–Para. ¡Para! ¡Ya basta, déjame!

No funcionó. Como mucho lo que había conseguido era que el otro le agarrara más fuerte. Por suerte las caricias habían parado.

– ¿Quieres dejar el juego ya? Joder, pensé que aguantarías más – se mordió el labio confundido. Y nuevamente molesto. ¿Todo esto lo hacía entonces para humillarle? Maldición, sabía que era ya sólo por maldita cabezonería, pero no podía echarse atrás. Desde el principio se aseguraba a sí mismo que no importaba lo que le ocurriera, sino que gracias a esto Lenalee estaría bien. ¿Por qué se resistía entonces? Ojala pudiera volver a ser ese chiquillo que fue antes, cuando su mayor temor era perder a Mana. "_No dejes de caminar_". ¿No era eso?

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

El mayor resopló.

– ¿Qué no está suficientemente claro aún? – no respondió. Por supuesto que no lo sabía, sino obviamente no habría preguntado. No sabía si lo que Kanda quería eran besos; o si era _algo_ más. Giró el rostro para mirarle confundido, mientras que el mayor le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida. Sintió escalofríos –. Si te portas bien, te dejaré ser mi mascota.

¿Entonces lo que buscaba era eso? ¿Sexo? Él no era ninguna puta a la que pudiera utilizar para su placer. Y ese pensamiento le provocó verdadero pánico, ¿cómo se iba a escapar de esto? Se había entregado a sí mismo no bandeja no de plata, sino de oro. Lo peor era que sabía que debía hacer lo que Kanda quisiera. Debería romper la promesa que hizo respecto a que no le ocurriría nada, aunque desde un principio supo que esas palabras no iban a ser muy certeras. En realidad no le importaba el romperla; no del todo (si la peliverde se enteraba de esto, no le querría volver a dirigir la palabra), porque le daba mayor importancia a su misión.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reclamar por lo que el destino le estaba deparando. Seguiría caminando, por supuesto, pero replicaría y lucharía por que durante su camino a recorrer no tuviera que pasar por esta situación.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! Somos hombres, ¡no…!

Los labios se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, bruscamente, cortándole a mitad de la frase. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando no dejarse dominar por las irresistibles ganas de corresponderle. No podía entregarse sin mostrar oposición, porque eso que hacían no estaba bien. Su maestro le dijo de pequeño que la Iglesia castigaba actos de ese tipo.

Actos pecaminosos.

Ambos eran hombres, y que dos hombres estuvieran juntos era algo extraño, fuera de lo normal.

Una aberración.

Y, por alguna razón desconocida, no le importaba.

Kanda puso la mano sobre su mejilla, y lo que en un principio interpretó como una caricia, se convirtió en una presión que le obligó a abrir la boca para introducirse en ella. ¿Había realmente alguna diferencia entre besar a un hombre de una mujer? Este era su segundo beso con Kanda, y podía asegurar que individualmente, ambos superaban con creces el de Road. ¿Eso le convertía en una mala persona? Pero es que ese intercambio de saliva, esa danza en la que salía victorioso el japonés, esa invasión ajena, esa corriente eléctrica y ese calor abrasador que le envolvía y se iba acumulando entre sus pantalones era demasiado bueno. No le parecía algo malo. Debía estar delirando, pero mientras Lenalee no se enterara de sus inmoralidades estaría bien.

Podría irse al infierno tranquilamente; ¿qué no lo tenía ya ganado por convertir a Mana en un _akuma_? Oh, si su padre le viera besando a Kanda ahora…

–Me importa una mierda que seas hombre o mujer; no soy cristiano(1) – le respondió a penas se separaron del beso. Allen no abrió los ojos, sabía que si le miraba en este momento perdería todo rastro de cordura que mantenía –. Además, tienes rostro de niña, _Moyashi_.

¡Tuvo que hablar el cretino al que nada más verle no pudo decir si era hombre o mujer! Debería mirarse al espejo y después criticar a los demás. Ese estúpido. Prefirió ahorrarse comentarios al respecto, ya que sólo harían que se pelearan y empeorara su situación que, de por sí (y nunca mejor dicho), estaba bastante jodida. Cuanto antes terminara mejor, porque por mucho que lo intentara ocultar tenía miedo. Lo único que sabía respecto a este tipo de sensaciones era que eran un pecado, y que los pecados eran castigados severamente por ese todopoderoso ente llamado Dios. Pero en cuanto a lo que consistía el sexo entre hombres no tenía ni idea. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

El japonés volvió a besarle, dirigiéndole lentamente hacia atrás. Mantenía el puño izquierdo fuertemente cerrado, sujetando la tela, a pesar de que los besos le distraían. Kanda empezó a inclinarse sobre él, sin separar los labios. El inglés abrió los ojos, aferrándose con la mano derecha al pelinegro cuando cayó sobre la cama por esa acción sutil, quedando como estuvieron al principio. El exorcista se separó un poco de él, liberando el largo cabello de la alta coleta en la que se lo había recogido, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda, con algunas hebras rebeldes pegándosele al rostro. Agitó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando como un estúpido, reteniendo el aliento.

Kanda se presionó sobre él, escapándosele al menor un gemido de la garganta cuando la entrepierna sobresaliente rozó por encima del pantalón la suya.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que se le escaparan esos vergonzosos sonidos. Debía evitar ser escuchado por gente que pudiera pasar por allí. Además, ¿qué pasaría si eran descubiertos? Si abrían la puerta en ese momento le verían medio tumbado con las ropas desordenadas bajo Kanda. Sería imposible negar lo que llegaran a ver, puesto que lo que pareciera directamente lo era. Si se diese el caso, aunque no pudiera mentir acerca de lo que estaban experimentando, al menos evitaría que descubrieran que su cuerpo temblaba a causa de las caricias que le provocaban las manos de ese hedonista sodomita. O esa era la teoría, fácil de decir, pero en la práctica el ocultar los suspiros era casi tan difícil como no estar en números rojos por las deudas de Cross.

Kanda se volvió a encorvar sobre él, cuidándose de no descansar su peso sobre el menor. Enterró el rostro en su cuello, lamiéndolo lentamente al mismo tiempo que le levantaba la camiseta. Se sintió un poco nervioso por ello, pero si no podía pensar mucho antes a causa de la extraña sensación que jamás había sentido, ahora podía mucho menos. Para su bochorno no alcanzó a ocultar el sonoro gemido cuando la áspera mano atrapó sus pezones. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, retorciéndose cuando los dedos empezaron a trazar círculos a su alrededor, pellizcándolos ligeramente de vez en cuando.

Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero lo que más le frustraba de la situación era que cierta parte de su anatomía se diera el capricho de reaccionar por ese placer. No era por el hecho de que respondiera a las atenciones de un hombre, sino porque le estaba utilizando para su propia satisfacción, y no en contra de su voluntad, aunque tampoco es que pudiera negarse. Los dientes de Kanda se cerraron en la piel de su clavícula, aprovechando que la camiseta era amplia, sintiendo un poco de dolor cuando comenzó a succionar. Cerró un ojo con fuerza, soltando un quejido; o así lo quería interpretar, porque las caricias no le dejaban pensar las cosas detenidamente. Tímidamente, y seguro que nunca averiguará qué carajos le debió dominar, coló su mano derecha por debajo de la blusa blanca del japonés, a medio abrochar.

El mayor no le detuvo. De hecho, como si le complaciera su acción, volvió a besarle profundamente. Sus dedos trazaban torpemente la fuerte y marcada musculatura mientras se centraba en responder mínimamente a la demandante lengua del otro. Se desconcentró un poco cuando su tacto descubrió que, a parte de su piel fuerte y trabajada, había zonas en que la piel era blanda, como si se estuviera todavía recuperando de una profunda herida. Arqueó la espalda, separándose de los labios del otro para volver a gemir por culpa de los dos dedos que apretaron uno de sus pezones, rozando ambos miembros, provocando en Allen una enloquecedora fricción.

Pero, ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole esto si no hacía ni un día desde que había estado luchando? Inspiró fuertemente para recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Y tus heridas? – le preguntó jadeante, apartándole un poco.

Le escuchó resoplar, como irritado porque le hubiera interrumpido con algo que no quería recordar.

–Curan rápidamente – se limitó a responder –. Pero eso no te importa ahora, _Moyashi_.

Dios. En verdad era un maldito bastardo. Y ciertamente a él no debería importarle; ni ahora ni nunca. Pero como el estúpido que era, no podía ignorarlo. Kanda, como si le hubiera leído la mente y hubiera sabido que iba a insistir con ese tema, regresó a la partida. Allen ladeó el rostro ahogando un fuerte gemido cuando la mano se posó en el bulto entre sus pantalones. Sentía que si en ese momento el mayor se iba dejándole tal como estaba, desfallecería.

No quería que se detuviera, aunque se contradijera a sí mismo al repetirse como una obligación el que no debería sentir placer. Lo bueno era que no sólo era él quien padecía esa deliciosa tortura, porque los rápidos latidos del samurái chocaban contra la palma de su mano. Su pecho era cálido, al igual que las curtidas manos a causa de la práctica con la espada. Jadeó cuando Kanda movió la mano sobre su miembro, acariciando su erección.

–Vaya _Moyashi_, si estás bastante excitado. ¿Dónde se han quedado ahora tus prejuicios? – preguntó casi en un ronroneo burlón, atrayéndole más a él, tomándole de los glúteos.

Allen se sonrojó más por culpa de esas vergonzosas palabras que por las acciones.

–Ca-lla, _Nhn_…

Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Kanda cuando se empezó a frotar contra él, sujetándole. Sus miembros se frotaban, haciendo un ejemplo de penetración, pudiendo así percibir la rigidez que también tenía el pelinegro, casi mayor que la suya propia si no lo era ya. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba tan cooperativamente? Dio un brinco soltando una exclamación cuando Kanda le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón. ¿Qué era lo que venía ahora? Se dedicó a lamer la oreja del menor, obligándole a dejar de pensar y que se entregara a sus caricias y lamidas.

Allen se aferró a ese cuerpo que le hacía temblar, con la absurda necesidad de sentirle cerca. Tenía miedo de que ahora, de repente, se alejara y no le volviera a querer tocar. La mayoría de las personas le golpearon o explotaron para pagar las deudas de su maestro (si no eran ambas cosas), y tenía miedo de que la única persona que le ha dado placer hiciera lo que precisamente le estaba haciendo: utilizarle.

Los brazos le sujetaron fuertemente, rodeándole para alzarle y poder liberar el miembro del menor. Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido, incapaz de evitarlo, sintiendo un sabor metalizado en el paladar.

Su entrepierna ardía y resultaba hasta doloroso, y cuando fue finalmente liberado tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que un sonido subido de tono se le escapara y pudiera incitar más al japonés, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Kanda se acercó a lamerle las heridas, acariciándole al mismo tiempo sus muslos, degustando su sangre. La lengua del mayor saboreó su labio inferior como quien disfruta de un caramelo, provocándole cosquillas y haciendo que se preguntara si acaso le gustaba el sabor de la sangre. A él desde luego no le importaba, e incluso estaba deleitándose de su propia humillación. ¿Significaba que era masoquista?

Una sacudida le agitó cuando Kanda tomó su miembro, logrando ocultar el sonido de su garganta gracias a que la boca del samurái reclamaba la suya una vez más. Soltó un quejido de reclamo cuando se separó de él, enterrando el rostro en el pecho del albino, quien intentaba evitar mirarle por esa situación tan bochornosa. Hasta que la humedad de la boca no envolvió una de sus tetillas no comprendió la finalidad de eso.

La mano de Kanda comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándole, teniéndole todavía sujeto por la cadera. Sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados, incrédulo del placer que sentía. Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos; la presión ejercida, el movimiento de muñeca que empleaba, el deslizamiento vertical y la vertiginosa destreza le hacían temblar frenético por el hedonismo de la masturbación. Le tomó del cabello cuando comenzó a mordisquearle el pezón, sin saber si apartarle o animarle. Santo cielo, iba a llorar del placer que sentía, y ya por mucho que se lesionara el labio había gemidos ineludibles que resonaban gravemente en sus oídos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien si lo estaba haciendo con un hombre?

Empezó a retorcerse cuando los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Algo dentro de él parecía estar a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

–Kanda…

El aludido apartó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarle insistentemente, con los ojos negros observándole como lo haría un mendigo a un gran manjar, sin cesar en su masturbación con gran ímpetu.

Allen quiso avisarle; avisarle de que iba a explotar. Pero fue incapaz cuando finalmente se vino en la mano del mayor. Arqueó la espalda aferrándose a él como si fuera su salvación mientras que no sólo se deslizaron las lágrimas por su rostro, sino que también salió algo de su interior. Tan pronto como alcanzó ese éxtasis se esfumó sin compasión; y con él, sus fuerzas le abandonaron también. Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, respirando por la boca, jadeante. Con los ojos entrecerrados distinguió la sonrisa maléfica de victoria de Kanda, quien se dedicaba a lamer su mano manchada con la verga del menor con indiferencia.

Huyó de la mirada obscena del pelinegro, profundizando su sonrojo por esa ferviente visión. Kanda le tomó del rostro obligándole a que le mirara, con esa sonrisa torcida.

–Estás muy femenino con ese sonrojo, _Moyashi_.

– ¡Es Allen, _BaKanda_! – replicó cortadamente, hastiado del sobrenombre.

Le chasqueó la lengua como respuesta, levantándose de encima de él.

–Como sea.

Se incorporó por fin de la cama teniendo el cuerpo tembloroso. No comprendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, sólo que jamás se había sentido tan impropio. ¿Por qué era considerado como pecado? ¿Tan malo era sentirse de esa forma por alguien de tu mismo sexo? ¿O sólo era pecado cuando hacían lo que él acababa de hacer? La habitación le daba vueltas, pero pronto se le pasaría. Se giró hacia Kanda, viendo cómo se alejaba de él, dirigiéndose a una puerta perteneciente al cuarto.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó intentando no sonar angustiado. Qué estupidez. Angustiarse por un tipo como él.

Kanda resopló, dándole la espalda. Se había quedado parado con la mano extendida para tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta. Esperó a que le respondiera, pacientemente, sin decir nada; pero para su desilusión el exorcista sólo decidió ignorarle, abriendo la puerta y marchándose a través de ella sin dirigirle una ultima mirada.

La habitación se había vuelto momentáneamente tétrica y solitaria, con una rapidez que le robó el aliento.

Kanda le había dejado tirado tras sólo haberle utilizado como su simple puta.

Otra vez se había quedado sin nadie. Se abrochó los pantalones y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, encogido sobre sí mismo.

No quería estar sólo.

"_Mana…_"

~Continuará~

(1)En el track 07 del Drama CD (Kuro no Kyoudan Christmas Party), Kanda afirma a Allen no ser cristiano…si no escuchasteis el Drama CD os lo recomiendo, es realmente divertido -_gran sonrisa_-

Notas finales: -_saltos de alegría_- ¡Sí, terminó el cap. cinco! Qué mono Lavi que no cree capaz a Kanda de ser tan cruel (graso error -_gotita_-) Espero que os haya gustado el ¿lemon? ¿lime? -_risa_- Bueno, ¡vacaciones finalmente! Me haríais muy feliz si cuando regresara veo mi bandeja de correo llena de reviews -_mirada soñadora_- Hasta el próximo capítulo.

¨Nishi¨


	6. Cautivo en lo irreal

Notas: Cielos, terminé al fin el capítulo seis. Este parásito me está sacando canas verdes -_se seca el sudor_-. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros _reviews_, no sé qué haría sin ellos -_reverencias_-. Bueno sí, seguramente habría hasta tardado más. Quiero agradecer desde aquí a una amiga que me hizo de _beta_ corrigiéndome el cap. ¡Muchas gracias, este cap. es para ti! Creo que lo de tardar va a seguir, lo siento. Aunque admitiré que esta vez tardé más en continuar porque, a pesar de que regresé de mis vacaciones, mi mente se había quedado flotando en el mar y no salía a la superficie por mucho que escribiera. No volverá a pasar, espero.

Advertencias del capítulo: Sigue en _rate **M**_. los intentos de _lemon_ continúan, al igual que los capítulos siguen extendiéndose. Un _POV _demasiado largo y tortuoso para mí (maldita cabeza tan complicada) ¿_OOC_? Sí, creo que en el _Moyashi_. Se salió de guión un momento e hizo lo que le dio la gana, en fin. No hay tantas malas palabras, pero sigue habiendo. En el intento de _lemon_ se puede ver algo _non-con_, así que también estáis advertidos con eso. Y algo _angst_ todavía. No sé si añadir una ligerísima insinuación de Kanda x Lenalee. Por si acaso.

DISCLAIMER: D gray-man con los personajes y demás pertenece a Hoshino Katsura, no a mí. Si no os aseguro que no estaría dándome de cabeza contra la pared por saber el pasado de Kanda y no estaría preocupada por cómo continuar el fic. Maldición.

Discípulo del pecado

6. Cautivo en lo irreal

Kanda azotó la puerta tras de sí, irritado. De sus labios se escaparon variadas maldiciones en inglés y en japonés, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la puerta y se llevaba la mano derecha al rostro. Necesitaba relajarse. Dios, ¿qué carajos le había pasado? Desde un principio no debió haberse dejado picar y actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva. Pero qué remedio; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Él nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones o actos. Y ésta vez no sería la excepción. Cierto que le habría gustado que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera, pero de ahí a arrepentirse había un largo camino entre medias. Ahora debería pensar en otras opciones.

Joder, ¡no era su culpa que el mocoso hubiera resultado ser más delicioso de lo que él pensaba que sería! Era el inglés quien había pecado por su inocencia. No él. Él había caído en el hechizo como Ulises cayó en la atracción de los cánticos de las sirenas. La diferencia residía en que él había sido dominado por los deliciosos gemidos ahogados y que no contaba con un grupo de hombres para evitarlo. Total, ni siquiera le interesaba ser uno de esos héroes mamonazos que le aburrían. Diablos, pensar en mitología. Ya mataría a su maestro por contarle esas estúpidas historias.

Pero, ¡ah, si hubiera esperado un poco más! Su mente no había querido funcionar, sino que fue su cuerpo el que actuó impulsado por el orgullo y la determinación de ver al menor rodeado por un placer agonizante mientras escuchaba sus desesperadas súplicas. Delicioso. Lo que no esperó fue que además su cuerpo se guiara cautivado por el deseo tan poderoso de poseer el pequeño cuerpo del albino. Estaba decidido a penetrarle de tal forma que lo único que invadiera tanto su cuerpo como su mente fuera él. Lo único que tenía, todavía, en mente era sumergirse en el interior de ese idiota hasta quedar saciado.

Afortunadamente, o de eso quería convencerse, en el momento en que el _Moyashi_ susurró entre jadeos acalorados por el éxtasis su nombre, se abrió una pequeña rendija en su propósito por la que se introdujo un mínimo de racionalidad. Sino, justo después de que el menor se hubo corrido se habría arrancado los pantalones de un único movimiento, impaciente. Entonces le habría penetrado sin la menor preocupación, cuidado o delicadeza. Rápido y duro y profundo. Pura lujuria.

En verdad había necesitado reunir todo su autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad para apartarse del tembloroso cuerpo que silenciosamente le seducía. Le seducían los plateados ojos brillosos del placer que le provocaba. Le seducían las mejillas húmedas por el río creado por las lágrimas, de un color rojizo similar a la intensidad del matiz de la fruta más jugosa y madura de un manzano. Le seducían esos labios entreabiertos e hinchados por sus bruscos métodos de posesión. Le seducían esos sonidos guturales que le incitaban a continuar e ir a más a pesar de que el novato procurara con todo su empeño y bochorno que no fueran notables.

Le seducía todo en él; como si una fuerza sobrenatural le forzara a ello.

Y él, como un completo estúpido, había caído. Sí, había caído porque no tenía planeado lo que hizo. O quizás sí, ya no estaba tan seguro. Todo era una oposición entre su lado racional y el irracional. Y todo consistía en jodérselo o no jodérselo. Se debatía en ese gran dilema incluso aunque se hubiera alejado de Allen y estuviera en el cuarto de baño, sin verle. Pero le veía en su cabeza. Por eso necesitaba relajarse. _Debía_ relajarse y dejar a un lado esa necesidad. Si los Comandantes se enteraban de que se había cogido a un exorcista, nuevo, por la fuerza, hombre y encima menor ya podía ir despidiéndose de su relativa tranquilidad en la Orden Oscura.

O quizás no pasara nada. En los tiempos que corrían se podía comprender un desliz de ese tipo, ¿no? Los exorcistas eran necesarios; por mucho que sean utilizados como armas, eran unas armas escasas y necesarias. Los Comandantes lo sabían y por eso mismo los creaban. No podían darse el lujo de perder a uno por tirarse a un mocoso. Mientras continuara con sus misiones eficientemente y dijera (siendo obviamente mentira) que nunca más volvería a pasar y que había sido por la famosa debilidad a la carne, no le ordenarían más que unos cuantos rezos rogando el perdón a Dios. Asunto olvidado.

Pero siendo realistas: ¿por qué deberían enterarse los Altos Mandos de que tenía un nuevo juguete? Si alguien del barco se llegaba a enterar simplemente le haría cerrar la boca. Por las buenas o por las malas. Como si tenía que hacer uso de _Mugen_; ¿y qué? No hay mejor forma para mantener una boca en silencio. Y si al _Moyashi_ se le ocurría decir algo…

Un momento. ¿El _Moyashi_? ¿Decir algo? No era una opción. Estuvo a punto de ser violado sólo por su condición de mártir. Seguro que el mocoso era tan estúpido que ni siquiera delataría a su peor enemigo. Ya no sólo por encubrirle, sino también para que no se supiera lo de su dignidad ultrajada. Así que podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con él. Desafortunadamente aquí es cuando entraba su antítesis y su racionalidad (guiada por alguna estúpida norma ética que tendría que eliminar),quienes le impedían que tratara al enano como su juguete sexual.

Se separó finalmente de la puerta dirigiéndose a la ducha. Sacara la conclusión que sacara lo que sí que tenía bien claro era que por el momento no iba a regresar para continuar por donde lo había dejado. No se arrastraría como un perro en celo necesitado de joderse a lo primero que viera en movimiento. Agua fría. Lo único que necesitaba en este momento y con urgencia era agua bien fría. Mientras esperaba a que saliera la temperatura idónea, Kanda se quitaba la arrugada y algo pegada por el sudor camisa blanca, sin molestarse en desabrocharla. La dejó caer al suelo descuidadamente, sin interés de dónde caía.

Tal y como sabía, las heridas infringidas en las batallas habían sanado tan rápidamente como siempre, sin ningún problema. Apenas estaba la piel todavía algo débil como bien se había dado cuenta el imbécil, pero en un par de horas no quedaría ningún rastro. Con un siseo se retiró los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, dejándolos caer también donde fuera y pudiendo liberar al fin la dolorosa erección.

Lo mejor para combatir el calor era el frío. Esa era una enorme verdad universal. De manera que ya tenía la solución a la calentura que le exasperaba. Sin pensar mucho en ello se introdujo bajo el agua, evitando pensar en el frío y en la incomodidad por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura. Vale, no era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación igual (era de lo más lógico), por lo que ya estaba relativamente acostumbrado. Pero nunca había tenido que recurrir a estos métodos cuando la persona culpable de su excitación se encontraba tirada en su propia cama, recuperándose de un orgasmo.

Oh, no. No debía pensar en eso si no quería joderla más. Aunque como bien sabía, la ducha fría no tenía casi ningún efecto sobre él. No tenía más remedio entonces.

Tomó con la mano derecha su propio miembro, notando la dureza propia del momento. El japonés comenzó a mover la mano de arriba a abajo, bruscamente, con movimientos demasiado rápidos. Algunos malditos gemidos quedos se escaparon de sus labios, pero le traía sin cuidado. Lo importante era que no subieran a un tono en el que pudieran resultar audibles para el mocoso de su habitación. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacerle sentir incomodo, o más bien enfadado, era que el niñito le descubriera y fuera consciente de cuál era el poder que poseía sobre su cuerpo. Bastante tenía ya con saber que era un tipo con las hormonas a tope que se estaba masturbando al pensar en el nuevo y más joven de los exorcistas.

Cometía nuevamente el pecado de proporcionarse placer a sí mismo. Pensando en un hombre. ¿Todavía podría concebir la idea del paraíso una vez estuviera muerto? Imposible. Y, por alguna retorcida razón, le atraía la idea de pasar la vida en el infierno. Nunca, anteriormente, había cometido tantos actos pecaminosos de seguido en tan poco tiempo. El albino le inducía a pecar.

– Jodido _Moyashi_ – jadeó.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Pudiera ser que Allen le hubiera convertido en un pecador compulsivo; pero él había arrastrado consigo al menor, como el buen diablo que era. "El que practica el pecado es del diablo; porque el diablo peca desde el principio. Para esto apareció el Hijo de Dios, para deshacer las obras del diablo." (1) Pues bien, este nuevo apóstol de Dios había sido inducido por él en el pecado. Estaba seguro (y pondría la mano en el fuego si no fuera por el aprecio que la tenía y la necesidad para utilizar a _Mugen_) de que el inglés era absolutamente ingenuo respecto a esto.

Movió más frenéticamente la mano, en una lujuriosa necesidad de terminar. El agua que caía sobre él ya no le producía una gran impresión, de hecho toda su concentración estaba puesta en hacer bajar su erección. El cabello suelto se adhería a su piel, la cual se estaba limpiando al mismo tiempo del sudor.

Dios, cómo deseaba que en vez de ser su mano la que le hiciera eso fuera la mano pequeña del imbécil. E incluso si era (y más si lo era) la portadora de la Inocencia. ¿Podría ser más sacrílego? Con la propia arma otorgada por Dios. Una idea completamente morbosa que sería la próxima a poner en práctica. Después de todo, la misión no iba a ser tan detestable. La próxima mano que tomara su miembro, que le atendiera, que le acariciara con las yemas de los dedos, que hiciera una ligera presión y que le satisficiera sería la "inocente" del idiota. Por mucho que se fuera a quejar y resistir; Kanda dominaría al niñito porque podía y quería.

Jadeó sintiendo cómo el final llegaba y se venía en su propia mano con una sacudida y un gruñido. Ya estaba. Problema resuelto. Puto mocoso que le provocaba esa agitación. Esta vez se había salvado, pero en la siguiente más le valía estarse preparado. Kanda dejó que el agua corriera un poco más, lo suficiente para que todo rastro de su semen desapareciera, antes de cerrar el grifo.

Se escurrió el largo cabello saliendo con una mueca de irritación: ahora tendría que lidiar con el enano. Tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que pudiese decirle por haber sido ¿forzado? Se quejaría todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no podía echárselo en cara. No del todo, al menos. El _Moyashi_ tampoco era que hubiera sido muy indiferente a él. De algo de lo que sí se podría quejar sería de haberle dejado tirado. Le había utilizado como una ramera (aunque no había disfrutado de él, mierda) pero era eso en lo que se había convertido, ¿no? Para "salvar" a la china de él.

Tomó la única toalla que había para secarse un poco por encima antes de ponerse la ropa, sólo de cintura para abajo, mascullando insultos en su lengua natal. Dejó la camisa donde estaba: tirada en el suelo. Ya la lavaría cuando tuviera tiempo o ganas. Salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo chorreando, esperando encontrarse con un avergonzado mocoso con demasiada pena como para mirarle, o con un muy enfadado mocoso con demasiada rebeldía como para dejarle en paz. Pero Allen estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, encogido sobre sí mismo.

Acurrucado tal y como lo harían esos peludos mamíferos llamados gatos, sobre su lado derecho. Apenas se había acomodado en una pequeña parte de su cama (y eso que era una cama individual), o lo que podía, ya que a simple vista era obvio que estaba incómodo. Las grandes ropas estaban completamente desaliñadas, en clara señal de lo que habían estado haciendo ahí encerrados. La descolocada camisa dejaba a la vista gran parte de su hombro izquierdo, pudiendo ver la rugosidad en la piel a causa de su Inocencia. Esa que tanto parecía empeñarse en ocultar. No había podido ver su brazo detenidamente ya que el mocoso parecía ser muy cuidadoso en no dejarlo a la vista, cosa que no podía comprender porque no tenía razón.

Ya tendría tiempo más que suficiente para ver su Inocencia hasta la saciedad y conocerla como la palma de su mano, incluyendo que se daría placer con ella; así que no le importaba. Lo que sí le interesaba era el intentar comprender cómo pensaba el _Moyashi_. Qué era lo que tenía dentro de esa cabeza para actuar de esa forma tan incomprensible; porque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza que hubiera alguien tan estúpido como para sacrificarse por nada a cambio. Si alguien pudiera verle durmiendo, los ojos cerrados, respiración regular y pausada, cabellos desordenados cayendo en mechones sobre su rostro y extendiéndose sobre las sabanas, no creería que era una molestia con la mente en su propio mundo.

Kanda se acercó a la cama sentándose en ella, mirando fijamente la cicatriz de su rostro. Era un maldito niño maldito. Doblemente. No comprendía cómo después de lo que le hizo al inglés, aún seguía ahí, de hecho durmiendo, como si el cansancio le hubiera vencido tras haberle estado esperando. Cosa absolutamente imposible, desde luego. ¿Esperarle a él? ¿A su abusador? Definitivamente debió ser cosa del cansancio. Pues bien, él también estaba cansado, y no estaba dispuesto a dormir en el suelo de su habitación cuando tenía _su_ cama. Le traía sin cuidado que estuviera medio ocupada. Había otro lado medio desocupado. Y era su cama. Cuando el imbécil despertara le dejaría bien claro ese hecho. Y de paso debería darle otra ropa, porque el menor no podría salir de su camarote con los pantalones manchados de semen. Aunque la idea de tenerle ahí encerrado era muy tentadora.

Pero eso sería más tarde. Ahora lo importante era dormir. Sólo dormir.

La luz iluminaba toda la estancia, haciendo saber que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. En cambio, hasta que dicha luz no golpeó en el rostro al pequeño albino profundamente dormido, no le logró traer de regreso del mundo de los sueños.

Allen se revolvió escondiendo el rostro para evitar la molestia. Era, como se solía decir, hacerse el remolón. Agarrando la manta tiró de ella hasta taparse la cabeza, tumbándose boca abajo al sentir un pinchazo en el hombro por estar durmiendo sobre él. Seguro se habría abierto la herida, pero bueno. No pasaba nada si se quedaba un poco más durmiendo, ¿verdad? Había pasado la noche entera sin que el mundo se destruyera por estar durmiendo, así que podría mantenerse un poco más, sin problemas por que permaneciera cinco minutos extra entre las sabanas. Cinco minutos más; sólo eso. Cinco minutos en los que pudiera estar sin pensar en nada o preocuparse. Simplemente no hacer nada, tapado con la cálida manta.

Un momento.

¿Manta? No recordaba haberse tapado antes. De hecho, no recordaba haberse dormido. Abrió los ojos sentándose en un movimiento demasiado rápido. Cierto, no era su habitación. Más explícitamente, no estaba en el barco que debería estar. Joder, ¿qué había pasado? Miró a su alrededor pero no había nada que le pudiera hacer recordar. Aún tenía sus ropas, unas que no eran precisamente suyas, aunque arrugadas y descolocadas como las sabanas en las que había caído dormido.

"_Si te portas bien te dejaré ser mi mascota_"

Oh, cielos. Era verdad. Él había…Kanda le había…Vaya.

Las mejillas le comenzaron a arder, sintiéndose aturdido. La realidad le había golpeado duramente y sin piedad de que estuviera saliendo del sueño; y ahora sufría los efectos. No era un buen despertar. Se podía comparar con aquella vez en la que se despertó y lo primero que se encontró fue una nota de su maestro, quien había vuelto a huir y le había dejado nuevamente todas las deudas. Justo en ese preciso momento irrumpieron en la habitación un montón de personas, exigiendo el pago de lo debido. Desde ese pequeño incidente su cuerpo tomó la costumbre de siempre levantarse antes que su maestro (también echar el pestillo a la puerta cuando durmiera en una posada con Cross). Claro que desafortunadamente no siempre funcionaba, y el General directamente desaparecía.

Nada como aquel despertar tan horrible. Excepto este.

Empezó a sentir una especie de vacio dentro de sí que pudo reconocer como desasosiego. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero quizás eso sólo era por estar recién despierto. Pero por muy recién despierto que estuviera, el hecho de que había sido utilizado no desaparecía. Lo que en verdad le había parecido extraño era que, al contrario de lo que Allen creía que haría, el japonés le había humillado pero sin darse placer a costa de su cuerpo. Sino que el placer se lo había procurado a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón justo después se marchó? ¿Por qué, aún estando en su habitación, Kanda no estaba por ningún lado? Allen no significaba nada para Kanda. Era una afirmación indiscutible por el simple hecho de que no tenía por qué significar algo para él. Y muchas razones para no tener que importarle.

Bueno, él ya había cumplido. Había permitido que el mayor hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana (o algo así), de manera que había cumplido su parte. Ahora le tocaba al otro cumplir la suya. Tras la noche pasada no tendría puestas muchas esperanzas en las palabras prometidas; pero algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar. Lástima que no quisiera escuchar la voz de la razón. Apretó los puños alrededor de la sabana, sintiéndose impotente.

Se sentía horriblemente mal. No era que lo de la noche le hubiera resultado desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Era precisamente ese placer que sintió lo que le provocaba un mayor desasosiego. Si en vez de haberlo disfrutado el samurái le hubiera golpeado y maltratado, seguramente no se sentiría tan mal. Si hubiera sufrido, no sentiría tanto desprecio hacia sí mismo. No se estaría odiando.

Pero ya había terminado todo. Suspiró descargando la tensión acumulada en el poco tiempo. En cierto sentido estaba aliviado. Retiró las sabanas para levantarse de una buena vez, pero se dio cuenta de un ligero detalle: ¿cuándo se había arropado? Recordaba a la perfección que se había quedado dormido descuidadamente cuando Kanda (ese maldito bastardo) le había dejado solo. ¿Cómo, entonces, había despertado arropado? Una sonrisa entre divertida o burlona se dibujó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que una imagen del espadachín arropándole tiernamente se había colado en su cabeza. Una imagen completamente distinta, irreal y que no se ajustaba a la personalidad de Kanda. Agitó la cabeza con una risilla divertida incapaz de hacer desaparecer la ridícula imagen mental.

Definitivamente habría sido algo digno de ver. Y desafortunadamente, algo imposible. Lo más seguro era que él mismo se hubiera tapado estando dormido. No era tan raro, después de todo.

Allen se incorporó finalmente, recordando que debía ir a buscar a Lenalee. No estaba tranquilo, y mucho menos sabiendo que el chico con parche la tenía a su cuidado. Cuando encontrara a la chica sabría qué la habían hecho. Aunque dudara ser capaz de mirarla a la cara. Le importaba más lo que ella pudiera pensar de lo que había hecho que el propio acto en sí. Es más, no comprendía la magnitud de la acción. Ni tampoco tenía interés en saberlo. Si algo no comprendía, simplemente lo dejaba.

Intentó arreglarse la ropa, pero no sabía si acaso conseguiría una mayor diferencia a cuando estaba durmiendo. Sus ojos captaron unas misteriosas manchas blancas en el pantalón. Allen lo reconoció de inmediato, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Manchas blancas de _eso_. Eso sí que era bochornoso. Y peligroso. Si salía de esa forma estaba claro que lo verían. Lenalee se enteraría de lo ocurrido y le comenzaría a detestar. El menor sabía que si volvía a pasarle como antes de conocer a Mana y era odiado por todos, sería imposible que pudiera volver a convertir su personalidad tal como lo fue entonces. Miró a su alrededor, abriendo los ojos grande al ver ropa colgada del cabecero de la cama. Esperanzado se acercó a ella sabiendo que aunque le iba a estar grande tenía algo con lo que poder cambiarse. Se preguntó si acaso Kanda la habría dejado ahí para él; sino, mala suerte. No estaba por ninguna parte, así que no podría evitarlo. Sin preocuparse innecesariamente por nada, se cambió rápidamente no fuera a ser que a alguien le diera por entrar. Más exactamente Kanda, prohibiéndole salir. No dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, era un bastardo después de todo.

Dejó la ropa sucia sobre una silla, inseguro de dónde dejarla. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor antes de salir de la habitación. Quizás Kanda se podría enfadar porque se hubiera marchado "sin su permiso", pensó haciendo rodar los ojos. Pero qué diablos; Allen podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, de forma que abrió la puerta decidido a salir de esa triste habitación.

Nada más abrir, el húmedo viento salado acarició su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos en el proceso. Inspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de ese aire puro, distinto al de las pocas ciudades en las que había estado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí viendo cómo los buscadores iban de un lado para otro haciendo Dios sabía qué. Las mangas le estorbaban, y como por alguna razón se había despertado sin importarle lo que pensaran de su brazo deforme, decidió remangarse mientras se daba cuenta de que no veía al moreno por ningún lado. Mejor así, no tenía ganas de tratar con un antisocial como él.

El mar estaba calmado dentro de lo que cabía esa definición, por lo que no había gran movimiento en el barco. El cielo era de un claro azul con algunas nubes limpias. No hacía calor, sino que incluso refrescaba un poco a causa de la ligera brisa. Un típico día en primavera. Allen sonrió ligeramente, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que el día no era tan horrible como él pensó que sería en un principio. El día continuaba ajeno a todo lo malo que ocurriera. Su camino continuaba marcándose. Él sólo tenía que dejar de preocuparse en otras cosas y centrarse en recorrerlo.

– ¡_Moyashi_-_chan_!

Allen dio un brinco hacia atrás sorprendido, llevándose una mano al pecho sintiendo el corazón golpear frenético. El chico pelirrojo estaba colgado boca abajo, sujeto a una cuerda con el rostro a un palmo del suyo. Le sonreía ligeramente entre feliz y divertido por el susto que le había dado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a desplazarse entre las cuerdas del barco a su antojo.

– ¡Tú! – exclamó Allen señalándole acusativamente, con molestia en la voz – ¿Dónde está Lenalee?

– Qué maleducado. Ni siquiera me dejaste presentar – respondió soltándose de la cuerda para quedar erguido. Sus ojos brillaban con ese resplandor burlón reflejado en sus labios.

Allen le miró con desconfianza.

– Yo soy Lavi, el sucesor a _bookman_ y el segundo al mando. Encantado de conocerte.

– Encantado de conocerte.

No se presentó. No creía que fuera necesario, pues casi parecía que sabía más de él que él mismo; y de todas formas se había quedado sin habla. Total, el cambio de la sonrisa complacida de Lavi parecía darle a entender que no le importaba. ¿_Bookman_? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Segundo al mando? ¿Quién era el primero? No podía ser aquel idiota orgulloso, ¿verdad? Porque sino, quien hubo elegido a Kanda como capitán, debía estar mal de la cabeza. Todo el mundo parecía cumplir con aquello que él dijera (como la maldita vez que ordenó que le encerraran. Ese cabrón) para mayor prepotencia del mayor. Normal que se pusiera furioso cuando él le llevó la contraria, porque no podría odiarle por otro motivo.

– Lenalee está bien – interrumpió sus pensamientos el aprendiz de _bookman_–. Estaba algo preocupada por ti. ¡Es un milagro que sigas vivo y sin un rasguño tras haber estado con Yuu-_chan_ furioso! ¿Pues qué te hizo Yuu?

– ¿Yuu? – preguntó desorientado con un interrogante en el rostro. No conocía a ningún Yuu, que él recordara.

– ¿_Huh_? ¿No sabes? Bueno, es normal teniendo en cuenta que llevas aquí muy poco. Es el primer nombre de Kanda. Kanda Yuu.

– Ya veo – musitó contrariado –. Como todo el mundo le llama "Kanda"…

– Prueba a llamarle Yuu la próxima vez – le animó – ¡Seguro que se le salen los ojos de las órbitas!

"_No creo que vaya a hacerlo…_" pensó para sí Allen. Si todos le llamaban Kanda sería por algo; eso sin contar que el consejo se lo daba la persona a la que casi mata sin dudar el samurái. No, seguro que no sería bueno que le llamara por su primer nombre.

– ¿Entonces Lenalee está bien? ¿Puedo verla?

– ¡Claro! Pero antes tengo que darte una cosa. ¿Te parece bien si te la doy y después vamos a comer? ¡Despertaste muy tarde, _Moyashi_-_chan_!

– ¡Es Allen! – reprochó molesto. ¿Qué acaso ahora a todo el mundo le iba a dar por llamarle por ese estúpido sobrenombre? De todas formas, eso le sirvió de escusa para evitar responder.

Realmente prefería ir antes a ver a Lenalee y asegurarse de que habían cumplido con la promesa, pero era difícil negarse. Le picaba la curiosidad lo que podría ser esa "cosa", aunque le fastidiara. ¿Algo que tenía que darle? Como si el haber sobrevivido una noche en compañía del mayor le hiciera merecedor de un premio o algo. Era tan absurdo que podía resultar hasta ser real, ¿qué acaso todo lo que le estaba pasando no era absurdo?

– Por cierto, _uhm_ – comenzó Allen volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. Le ponía nervioso el no saber dónde estaba el samurái y quizás cruzarse con él durante el camino –. ¿Sabes dónde está Kanda?

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

– ¿_Eh_? No, no le he visto desde la reunión de esta mañana para ver el recorrido que haremos.

Entonces se lo podría encontrar en cualquier lado. Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Lavi comenzó a andar diciéndole que le siguiera. Allen se quedó inmóvil en el sitio. ¿Iba o no? Sólo el pelirrojo debía saber dónde estaba la chica, y si no quería perderse con grandes probabilidades de no encontrarla lo mejor era esperar a que lo llevara. Otra persona que podría saber dónde estaba era Kanda; pero de él mejor ni hablar. Todavía más, Lavi era el segundo al mando, y por mucho que sus palabras estuvieran acompañadas de una sonrisa y un tono casual, podían considerarse una orden. Todo lo anterior sólo le llevaba a la única opción de seguirle. Echando una última mirada de refilón por encima de su hombro a la puerta del camarote del moreno, se apresuró a acelerar el paso y alcanzar al pelirrojo.

Según avanzaba, todos los buscadores que pasaban por su lado se le quedaban mirando, algunos fijamente, otros incluso se giraban después para susurrar entre ellos. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, y cuando lo lograba era tal el murmullo que no lo entendía. Allen se preguntó si acaso Lenalee habría o aún seguía pasando por eso, porque desde luego era muy incómodo. Desde pequeño había atraído la atención de la gente (más exactamente su brazo), pero nunca tanta al mismo tiempo. Los únicos momentos en los que tenía captada la atención de todos era cuando estuvo en las actuaciones del circo o cuando era un payaso ambulante junto a Mana. Pero la chica nunca había captado la atención de esta forma que hasta a él le molestaba. Esperaba que no lo hubiera pasado muy mal. No fue hasta que dejó la cubierta que las miradas puestas en él desaparecieron y por fin pudo respirar en paz.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes, Allen? – la voz de Lavi casi y hasta le sorprendió. Estaba tan concentrado antes en ignorar las miradas y siendo algún que otro ruido y las voces ya dejadas arriba lo único que oía, que al romper el silencio regresó de su abstracción.

Tardó un par de segundos en que su mente comprendiera la pregunta.

– Como unos quince.

– ¡_Ah_, entonces yo soy mayor! Tengo dieciocho – exclamó señalándose orgulloso – ¿Cómo que "como unos quince"?

Allen lo esperaba. Lo esperaba porque sabía que iba a preguntarle algo como eso. Ya estaba preparado para la pregunta, así que no le tomó por sorpresa y sólo se mantuvo en silencio, ignorándolo. Era una pregunta lógica que se la hacía la mayoría siempre que respondía a la pregunta de su edad. A veces eludía su respuesta. Estaba convencido de que no iba a contar a alguien que no conocía bien su pasado, al contrario de lo que había hecho la última vez con Bookman (y aún se sorprendía de ello). En aquel momento fue como una imperiosa necesidad, pero ahora ya no.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que sus padres le habían abandonado por su horrible brazo y que por eso no conocía su auténtica fecha de nacimiento? Se había asignado como referencia de cumpleaños el veinticinco de diciembre por todo lo que representaba ese día para él. La vida y la muerte. El principio y el fin. Tampoco era tan extraño que no supiera su edad con exactitud, de hecho había muchas personas que como él no lo sabían y eran huérfanos. Era sólo que ni le gustaba ni quería hablar de ello y hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Mucho menos hablar de Mana. Nadie más que él tenía derecho a saber su relación con Mana. Si no tenían conocimiento de ella no podrían utilizarla en su contra, o separarle de su padre. Porque era a la única persona que amaba y amaría. De no ser así terminaría olvidándole. Le olvidaría de igual forma que ya le resultaba borroso su rostro; y se había impuesto a sí mismo el no olvidar a Mana.

Nunca habría nadie más importante para él que Mana.

– Quince, ¿_huh?_ – subrayó para sí el aprendiz de _bookman_ –. Al tener el pelo blanco no los aparentas, pareces mayor.

– Por el pelo blanco, ¿_eh_? – dijo Allen meditabundo. Observó los cabellos níveos que caían en su rostro y que eran seguramente lo más notable en él y lo que más atraía la curiosidad de la gente. Desde aquel veinticinco de diciembre.

Sin aviso, Lavi dejó de andar, haciendo que él también parara aunque no fuera al instante. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia él, acercándose. Como un acto reflejo él también se movió, pero hacia el lado contrario del otro, retrocediendo. Ante su mirada extrañada, Lavi extendió una mano hacia su rostro, retirando ligeramente unos mechones que caían por su frente. Le observaba detenidamente, como si algo captara totalmente su atención. Se preguntó si acaso tendría sucio o algo. El chico, al ver la mirada confundida de Allen, se separó con una sonrisa.

– Buena cicatriz.

Parpadeó confuso. El aprendiz de _bookman_ se alejó continuando el camino, pero sólo dio unos cuantos pasos más para después exclamar:

– ¡Ya llegamos!

Se paró frente a una puerta normal y corriente. ¿Qué esperaba? Todas las puertas eran iguales. Confusamente iguales. ¿Así quién no se podía perder? Se asomó cuando el de ojos verdes abrió tranquilamente la puerta entrando directamente. Allen en cambio se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando con los ojos bien abiertos el interior. Lo único más despejado que había eran las dos camas en litera, con la cama superior perfectamente hecha. A decir verdad, esa cama con unas sábanas dobladas pulcramente sobre ella era lo único ordenado. Las tablas del barco que formaban el suelo estaban completamente ocultas bajo un grueso manto de diversos papeles, como un océano de inmundicia; con excepción de un pequeño trozo al pie de la escalera para subir a la cama de arriba. Hojas de libros, algún que otro libro suelto, informes, muchísimos periódicos, etcétera.

Había apenas más o menos una pequeña mesa. Bueno, no podía decir si era realmente pequeña o si era grande. Imaginaba que era un escritorio, pero ni la menor idea ya que estaba enterrada entre los papeles. Había tales montañas que era materialmente imposible hablando que siguieran manteniéndose en pie. Lavi se dirigió directamente a la más grande de las montañas (donde debería estar el supuesto escritorio), sin molestarse en evitar pisar los papeles del suelo. Total, aunque lo hubiera intentado habría sido inútil porque no había ni un pequeño espacio. Allen siguió sin moverse del marco de la puerta, inseguro de si entrar o no. Lo mejor sería esperarle fuera si quería evitar la posibilidad que ser enterrado entre periódicos o de romper algún papel importarte. Aunque si fueran importantes no estarían por ahí tirados, ¿no?

– Vamos, pasa – le instigó el pelirrojo.

Bueno, si el otro se lo pedía tampoco tenía caso resistirse. Entró cuidadosamente, intentando al menos pisar plano y no arrugar las desmejoradas hojas. Lavi se encontraba revolviendo todavía más las hojas del montón, apartándolos para amontonarlos de forma descuidada a un lado. A ese paso el cúmulo colapsaría sobre ellos. Finalmente la curiosidad le venció y Allen preguntó algo apartado:

– ¿Por qué hay tantos papeles?

El futuro _bookman_ siguió apartando los papeles sin mirarle, pero le había escuchado perfectamente.

– _Panda_ –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, como si fuera algo obvio –. Como en el barco no podemos obtener información, recogió todos los datos que pudo para ir recopilándolos durante el trayecto. Supongo que la edad comienza a afectarle. ¡_Agh_! ¿Dónde está…?

El menor sonrió nerviosamente. Observó la habitación y las paredes con diversos artículos clavados. En diversos idiomas y de temas diferentes, como señalando su importancia. ¿Todo eso lo había hecho Bookman? Porque con _Panda_ se refería al hombre mayor que le curó el hombro, o eso intuía. Entonces esa era la habitación de ambos y una de las dos camas la del mayor. Y por cierto, Lavi era el sucesor de Bookman; pero, ¿en qué consistía exactamente? ¿En recaudar información? Qué interesante.

Sin embargo la gran cantidad de papeles le quitaban la gracia al asunto, porque si él tuviera que ponerse a leer todas esas letras, seguro que le darían ganas de suicidarse. La lectura no era uno de sus mayores placeres, aunque no le disgustaba; Allen prefería como diversión los juegos de cartas como el póker. Pero por mucho que pudiera gustarle o no, lo que estaba claro era el trabajo y aplicación que requería. Sin aviso le vino la pregunta de si el chico estaba haciendo eso porque le gustaba o por estar obligado. Lavi continuaba desenterrando lo que fuera que buscara, hasta que finalmente pareció encontrarlo entre todo ese revoltijo.

Canturreó feliz apartando un par de cosas más antes de poder sacarlo completamente. Allen le miró extrañado al ser visible un maletín negro mate, de esos que tenía todo el mundo en su casa. El del parche se separó de él y de la tambaleante pila de papeles para dejar el maletín sobre la cama. Se volvió sobre sí mismo llamando al níveo con un movimiento de mano presuroso. Con curiosidad se acuclilló al lado de Lavi, frente al contenedor del misterioso objeto.

– Es todo tuyo – le dijo – ¡Venga, ábrelo!

Se acercó más al maletín, titubeante, palpando la lisa superficie. Con un movimiento hacia arriba de los pulgares retiró el seguro, acompañando a su acción el ligero sonido en estéreo del típico 'clic'. Incluso ya subiendo la parte de arriba, Allen continuaba debatiéndose sobre si abrirlo o no. Cuando tuvo a la vista el interior, lo primero que se preguntó fue qué era esa cosa. Lo segundo si acaso era una broma.

La pequeña bola dorada, con alas y cola, descansaba ajena al desconcierto de su nuevo dueño. Tomó la bola brillante en su mano diestra, apreciando su reducido tamaño; tamaño aproximado al de una nuez grande. El final de la cola tenía forma de llama, y las alas se parecían a las de un pequeño pájaro. Doblaban en longitud al tamaño de la esfera; largas y elegantes.

– Se llama Timcanpy – dijo Lavi –. Era el golem del General Cross, pero como está actualmente desaparecido y todo exorcista tiene uno, tendrás el de tu maestro por el momento, ¿no es genial?

Timcanpy. La pequeña bola alzó sus alas, impulsándose con ellas. Comenzó a volar a su alrededor, como si estuviera analizándole. Ese maldito de Cross. Mucho que se quejó acerca de Timcanpy y su "ridículo nombre" y resulta que él mismo lo había utilizado para su golem. Sólo por eso, por tener el mismo nombre que su fallecida mascota, ya sentía cierta simpatía. A Timcanpy al parecer también le había caído bien porque había decidido posarse sobre su cabeza. Allen sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo. Era como si hubiera vuelto a recuperar a su compañero; no era lo mismo, pero al menos sabía que no estaba solo. Habría sido estupendo poder recuperar también a Mana de una forma tan fácil.

– Timcanpy fue creado por tu maestro, quien se supone que debería ser el capitán del barco, no Kanda – continuó Lavi.

_Oh_. Eso significaba que no estaba equivocado y que en verdad Kanda era quien mandaba ahí. Por eso le debió sentar tan mal que él no lo hubiera hecho. _Bah_, ese cínico japonés orgulloso tenía que aprender que no siempre tendría lo que quería. Tampoco habría mucha diferencia a estar con Cross; quizás e incluso era una suerte.

– ¿Debería? – preguntó sin comprender el porqué después de todo no lo era su maestro.

Lavi asintió.

– La Orden lleva cinco años sin recibir ninguna noticia suya. Hasta que no apareciste tú sólo sabíamos por Reever que seguía vivo, y de eso fue hace más de tres años – en otras palabras: su maestro huyó de la Orden Oscura tal como lo hacía de las deudas. Hace aproximadamente tres años fue cuando vio por primera vez a Reever, cuando su maestro fue a hablar con él. Pero no tardaron mucho en irse. ¿Se escapó también en ese momento? Lavi continuó –. Habríamos ido a buscarle con su golem, pero hubo muchas misiones. Por eso en esta lo es Kanda, porque es el segundo con más tiempo en la Orden.

– ¿Por qué buscabais a Lenalee? – preguntó analíticamente aprovechando el tema de la misión, sin importarle del todo que su maestro estuviera desaparecido. Después de todo, él mismo había sufrido en su propia piel eso.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la risa nerviosa de Lavi. Sin dejar de reír tomó el maletín ahora vacío y lo cerró. Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Allen, quien le miraba desconcertado, volviendo a dejar el maletín donde estaba.

– ¡Será mejor que vayamos a comer! Nos hemos entretenido más de lo que pensaba en esto, ¡vamos!

Lavi echó a andar, sin darle tiempo a decir nada. A eso se le llamaba cambiar de tema descaradamente, negándose a responder. Podría obligarle a decírselo, pero prefería no hacerlo.

Decidió levantarse e ir deprisa tras el exorcista antes de perderle de vista. La comida le llamaba, después de todo. Recordó cuando el día anterior Kanda se enfadó tanto por enterarse de que tendrían que parar a causa de la comida. Su gran estómago siempre fue una gran carga, porque por su gran apetito Mana y él tuvieron que trabajar más arduamente. Cuanto más comiera, más trabajo. Si no hubiera sido de mucho comer seguro que no lo habrían pasado tan mal; e incluso Mana no se habría tenido que quedar sin comer alguna vez por él. Pero en aquellos momentos eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que seguían juntos. Mana siempre le aseguró que no le importaba, que le quería y seguiría caminando a su lado. Con o sin comida. En cambio, Kanda no sentía ningún aprecio por él, así que era entendible que no quisiera cargar con eso. Tuvo suerte de que fuera a causa de su Inocencia.

Cuando llegaron al extraño comedor, no muy grande y con todas las mesas alargadas alineadas, se notaba que era la hora de la comida. Había muchos buscadores reunidos en diversas mesas, en grupos de amistad. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar casi sin pensarlo a Lenalee. No le costó mucho distinguir la verdosa cabellera de la única mujer en la sala e incluso del barco. Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente al verla sin daños aparentes, perfectamente. Sin pararse a pensar, se dirigió con pasos presurosos a ella.

– ¡Lenalee-_san_!

La chica se volteó automáticamente sobre su hombro al escuchar su llamado. Con la vista pareció buscarle, pero era tan fácil encontrarle por sus blancos cabellos como lo había sido para él el verla. Se levantó de la silla de un brinco olvidando su comida, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Allen no tardó mucho más en llegar a su lado.

– ¡Allen-_kun_!

– Lenalee-_san_, ¿estás…

– ¿Qué haces aquí, _Moyashi_?

…Mierda.

No podía ser. Esa grave voz con aparentemente siempre el tono de molestia le pertenecía a _él_. No se había percatado de que Lenalee estaba comiendo en su compañía. En compañía de Kanda. El mayor también se había incorporado de su sitio, al otro lado de la mesa. Bajo su ropa sintió el movimiento de Timcanpy, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su inquietud.

En otras circunstancias lo más seguro habría sido que al verle hubiera rehuido de su mirada, mostrándose abochornado por lo ocurrido la última vez que le vio. Pero ahora sólo estaba enfadado. Es decir, después de que ayer le medio forzara y después abandonara en la habitación, ¿ahora le venían los aires de autosuficiencia por haberle sometido a tal humillación? ¿Se creía que iba a tenerle comiendo de su mano? No le había hecho ni dicho al final nada, así que no tenía derecho a sentirse, como el ególatra que era, con poderes sobre él. Qué pregunta más estúpida le había hecho. Lavi se acercó a ellos saludándoles, pero Kanda estaba esperando su respuesta y Lenalee intentando comprender lo que ocurría. El desafío entre ambas miradas era palpable en el ambiente.

– ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – masculló –. No sé, ¿para qué suele ir la gente al comedor, _BaKanda_?

– No te dije que pudieras salir de mi camarote – respondió Kanda de forma fría y altanera, cruzándose de brazos.

Allen tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que no se le abriera la boca atónito. ¿Esto significaba que ahora le creía de su propiedad para hacer lo que quisiera con él? Pues lo sentía, pero no. Él no era ningún objeto que pudiera ser colocado donde y como Kanda quisiera para la contemplación de otros. Tampoco era ningún animal que esperara encerrado a su supuesto dueño. Haría lo que quisiera porque para eso tenía una personalidad propia. Si acaso pensaba que se iba a dejar utilizar y dejar de andar su camino por él estaba muy equivocado. La otra vez se dejó por Lenalee, pero esa escusa para manipularle ya la había utilizado. Como solían decir: Una y no más.

– ¡Y aunque me lo hubieras dicho! No pienso quedarme ahí.

Un gruñido. Kanda gruñó al mismo tiempo que Allen distinguía un tic nervioso en el ojo. Fugazmente se arrepintió del enfado que él mismo había provocado. Quizás no debió haberle replicado. Su falta de tolerancia era conocida, y él mismo había sufrido sus implicaciones. Sin decir una palabra, Kanda rodeó la mesa para plantarse ante él con una mirada fulminante. La mano del mayor le tomó fuertemente del brazo arrastrándole con él, exactamente igual a la otra vez. Se debió haber convertido en una manía.

– Kanda, ¿qué…? ¡_Eh_!

Lenalee, Lavi y todos los demás que estaban en el comedor se quedaron estupefactos, sin hacer nada, sólo viendo cómo era llevado en contra de su voluntad. Él que sólo quería comer y ya se estaba metiendo en el mismo problema que la otra vez. Genial.

Fue halado sin consideración alguna, apresurada y bruscamente. Sus pasos resonaban haciendo eco con los de Kanda, crujiendo la madera bajo sus pies. No se encontraron con nadie durante el camino, ni cruzaron palabra alguna. Gracias a los rápidos pasos no tardaron en llegar. Y ya estaba nuevamente en el camarote del moreno. Esta vez, antes de que el otro pudiera lanzarle contra la cama y se repitiera en un círculo infinito todo, se liberó del agarre desdeñosamente. Dando un par de pasos, retrocedió antes de decidirse a encararle. Mejor cuanta mayor distancia hubiera entre los dos; distancia de seguridad.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – masculló intentando decirlo en el tono más neutral que podía, a pesar de que su enfado era notable.

Al igual que su temor.

Kanda se acercó a él con movimientos gatunos, provocativos. Los andares sinuosos y ese movimiento de caderas podrían ser inconscientes y sólo eran producto de su mente lasciva, o bien podrían ser intencionados. Fuera cual fuera, sus ojos habían sido capturados por el dinamismo exótico en su acercamiento.

– _Che_. No voy a joderte la sorpresa. Mejor descúbrelo.

Pareciera como si se estuviera burlando de él. El exorcista alzó una ceja, torciendo un poco la curvatura de los labios. En efecto: se estaba burlando de él. Intentó recuperar su autocontrol, aunque fuera difícil y le molestara. Se suponía que ya había tenido lo que quiso de él. Así que, ¿qué era lo que tenía que descubrir? No tenía caso intentar comprender lo que decía. Ya no.

– Tuviste lo que querías. Lárgate.

– Estúpido _Moyashi _– respondió entre dientes el otro tras una pausa –. ¿De verdad creías que ibas a ser mío sólo una noche?

– ¿Cómo dices?

Le escuchó volver a chasquear la lengua como cuando estaba molesto, exasperado o…directamente siempre.

– Lo dije anoche: _te dejaré ser mi mascota_. Disfrútalo –exactamente no supo cuándo se acercó, pero el mayor se las apañó para pronunciar las últimas palabras como si fueran una obscenidad en su oído.

Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta, se apresuró a cerrarla en seguida. ¡Qué tipo más…! Era un canalla. Ni siquiera Cross era tan bajo. De hecho, una de las grandes diferencias al comparar su situación actual con las similares de su maestro, era que siempre fueron las mujeres quieres fueron tras el pelirrojo. Él, a diferencia, obviamente no era mujer (mucho menos como aquellas) ni tampoco se moría por los huesos de Kanda.

Nunca se enamoraría de nadie. Se prometió no querer a nadie más que a Mana. Siempre Mana. Por eso apartó de un empujón al japonés, con más delicadeza de la que hubiera querido.

– Olvídalo – enfatizó –. No pienso volver a dejar que me toquen. Mucho menos tú.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, cerrándose en banda y negándose a escuchar nada más. Por alguna razón podría tomarse como una acción un tanto infantil, pero no por eso iba menos en serio. No estaba bromeando.

– No necesito tu conformidad. Sólo constataba un hecho.

Allen frunció el ceño, incapaz de creer que existiera alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos y tanta altanería. Ese tipo de comportamiento le recordaba vagamente a aquella época antes de conocer a su padre. Fue un completo mocoso, vamos. El único método que pensó que funcionaría para protegerse del desprecio de la gente sería comportándose toscamente y a la defensiva. La persona que le logró cambiar fue su padre. Le enseñó a vivir incluso estando solo…pero cuando llegó el verdadero momento de volver a estar solo no supo que hacer. Fue inevitable que ocurriera _aquello_. Por eso no sentiría nada nunca más por nadie. Perder a la persona más importante era algo muy doloroso por lo que nunca volvería a pasar. Porque no habría nadie más como Mana.

– ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con la gente, imbécil? – le preguntó a modo de ultimátum.

El mayor alzó la barbilla prepotente, con absoluta seriedad.

– Sí.

– ¿_Eh_? Estás de broma, ¿no? – musitó consternado –. Pues lo siento, pero no tengo en mis planes el volver a estar con un flequillo recto como tú.

Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Silencio. La actitud del mayor le molestaba lo increíble. Si no fuera poco el recordarle a determinado General por lo canalla que era, ahora también le recordaba por el orgullo. Por el orgullo, perversión y manipulación. Sólo le faltaba ser un descarado sinvergüenza adicto al alcohol, con muchísimas deudas e inconsecuente. El albino empezó a ponerse nervioso conforme el otro no decía ni hacía nada. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si se había ido. Pero no era así. Un resoplido tras él se hizo presente antes de que Kanda pronunciara con molestia:

– Tú escogiste. Voy a por Lee.

– ¿Q-Qué? – inquirió Allen exaltado, volviendo a encararle. ¿Cómo que iba a por Lenalee? Ella estaba con Lavi y todos los buscadores que había en el barco, así que no podía hacerle nada, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

– Ese fue el trato: Ella por ti. Si tú no quieres ser el sacrificio de ella no queda de otra.

Le sorprendió el tono de indiferencia que utilizó. Como si no le importara quién fuera la persona que estuviera en su cama mientras él pudiera divertirse. Arrastrar a alguien al pecado. "_Me importa una mierda que seas hombre o mujer; no soy cristiano_". A él se podía decir que, extrañamente, no le importaba. No que no le importara ser utilizado como una meretriz, sino que el si estaba pecando o no le era indiferente. Porque no era ninguna puta; o de eso quería convencerse. No lo era por tener que acostarse con alguien para salvar a otra persona. Era un poco justificación, como todo, pero era a lo único que podía aferrarse en ese momento. ¿Cómo sino justificaría lo que había hecho para aliviar su ansiedad? Kanda se dio la vuelta, al parecer decidido a ir a por Lenalee.

– Pe-pero yo… ¡Espera! – exclamó, o casi más bien pidió, angustiado.

Sólo imaginar a Lenalee en sus brazos le daba vueltas la cabeza. Al de cabellos blancos no le importaba hacer tal ofensa a Dios, pero si la chica lo hacía no se lo perdonaría nunca. Porque no podía, ¡no podía! Tomó del brazo a Kanda sintiendo una gotita de sudor resbalar por su rostro. Miró a los oscuros ojos del samurái de forma suplicante. No le salían las palabras, se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta y se negaban a salir. No quería que se fuera con Lenalee. No quería por algún motivo egoísta que no comprendía. Imaginar al mayor haciendo a su amiga las mismas cosas que él le había hecho no hace más de un día le provocaba un desconcertante vacío en el estómago.

Kanda se inclinó tomándole bruscamente de la nuca, besándole. Los cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, exigiendo la entrada a su boca. Tímidamente entreabrió los labios, colándose en el acto la experta lengua. No quería. No quería que Kanda besara a Lenalee como lo estaba haciendo ahora con él. Que la mano que le impedía retirarse fuera la que tomara la nuca de la de cabellos verdes. Que la hábil lengua recorriera la cavidad de ella en vez de la suya. Simplemente no. Deseaba imaginar que era una simple necesidad de proteger a Lenalee de este bastardo. Reever la esperaba, y tanto él como Komui le confiaron su bienestar. Por eso seguramente se negaba. Por eso seguramente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de corresponder a beso. Pero eso evitaría que fuera a por ella: tenía que recurrir a otros métodos.

– _Che_. Estás mejor callado, _Moyashi _– le susurró Kanda una vez dejó ir sus labios, pero al mismo tiempo la mano que no le tomaba de la nuca se posó más abajo de su cintura.

¿Pretendía humillarle como la otra vez y luego ir a por Lenalee? ¡Ni hablar! Una promesa era una promesa, y se suponía que Kanda no le haría nunca nada. Sino, no se habría dejado poner ni una mano encima. Y el muy bastardo quería corromperles a ambos. Mejor que ni se le pasara por la cabeza. ¡Encima le seguía llamando por ese molesto sobrenombre!

– ¡_BaKanda_! Suéltame, imbécil. ¡No puedes ir a por Lenalee-_san_! – se revolvió entre sus brazos sin querer que esas manos le asieran. Era un cretino. Si Allen no hubiera estado tan ocupado intentando interponer separación entre sus cuerpos, seguramente habría podido ver la mueca burlona del otro cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

– ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo, _Moyashi_?

Dejó de resistirse. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, por lo que desvió el rostro rezando por que el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Hacer? ¿Qué podía querer ahora el otro a cambio? Ya le había dejado hacer lo que quisiera con él, ¿o iba a seguir utilizándole con la excusa de Lenalee? Independientemente de los pretextos no accedería a la posibilidad de que le hiciera algo. Seguía pensando en qué podía ofrecerle a cambio cuando el japonés volvió a hablar:

– "Puedes tener todo sobre mí", ¿recuerdas? – hizo una pequeña pausa –. Bien, pues eso es lo que quiero.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por supuesto que recordaba. Se había ofrecido a cambio de ella. Y al parecer seguía en pie. Pero no era justo, ¡le había engañado!

– Pero… ¿eso no era p-para ayer? –titubeó. En su cabeza la pregunta no sonó tan estúpida a cuando la hizo en alto. Se decidió a mirar de reojo al mayor. Le observaba con una perfecta ceja arqueada, como si fuera lo más absurdo que le hubieran preguntado.

No era ningún estúpido, y su pregunta tenía cierto sentido, así que no comprendía a qué venía esa cara de incredulidad.

– Claro. En ese caso mi promesa de no hacer nada a esa mujer era también sólo para ayer. Si quieres que no le pase nada tendrás que pagarme por ello.

Increíble. ¡Pretendía utilizarle el viaje entero! Todo debía tener sus limites, y él estaba a punto de sobrepasarlos si no lo había hecho ya. Lo peor era que sus palabras tenían cierto sentido y que no se le ocurría otra cosa con la que pudiera hacer al exorcista cambiar de opinión. No tenía nada más que ofrecerle a cambio. Nada más que su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora. Lo sabía. Aunque no quisiera, pasaría por su egoísmo de no permitir que Kanda hiciera nada con Lenalee.

El mayor volvió a besarle, haciendo que dejara de morderse el labio. Estaba siendo utilizado y aunque lo supiera y quería evitarlo no se le ocurría nada que pudiera ofrecerle que no fuera eso. O quizás era otra parte suya que… ¿que qué? Mejor cortaba ese pensamiento ahí antes de que se le fuera de las manos y pensara verdaderas sandeces. Apreció cómo Kanda había comenzado a subirle ligeramente la camisa, palpando su torso desnudo. Su piel se estremeció ante el frío roce, soltando un quejido entre los labios del otro. Allen se tensó al instante con ese contacto, comenzándole un dolor en el vientre. Siempre que se ponía nervioso le dolía irremediablemente el estómago por culpa del nudo que aparecía (o quizás ahora sólo era el hambre).

Si Kanda se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, desde luego no lo demostró. La boca del otro se movía sobre la suya con tal ansia que resultaba hasta casi violento. Estaba claro que esta vez no iba a salir sin satisfacerle. Ya le resultaba extraño que la otra vez le hubiera dejado sin hacerle nada teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habría podido cometer.

En cuanto sus labios quedaron libres por una ligera separación entre los cuerpos, el de cabellos blancos aprovechó para inspirar profundamente y relajarse. Curiosamente el aroma del otro le ayudó.

Los húmedos labios empezaron a deslizarse en un sendero de descenso. Lamiendo la marca en su mejilla, besando su barbilla, mordisqueando su cuello. Paró en ese lugar jugueteando con su piel entretanto acariciaba su abdomen. En contra de la inseguridad del menor, sus labios comenzaron a dejar escapar suspiros de placer conforme estimulaba su cuerpo y sus dientes le estremecían placenteramente. Su cuerpo se estaba encendiendo.

Le sorprendía y se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo demonios podía ser tan sacrílego de disfrutarlo y no afectarle. Aunque el bastardo era bueno, y eso hacía que fuera realmente difícil no gozarlo. Según aumentaba, el calor también lo hacía, y de la misma manera se iba relajando y entregándose; como una cadena. Sus brazos, colgando a ambos lados, se decidieron a rodear al otro en un extraño abrazo, percibiendo bajo la camiseta negra y ajustada de tirantes la fuerte musculatura de su espalda. Ahogó un gemido cuando Kanda le acercó a él para que volviera a ser consciente de la erección encerrada en los pantalones. Era increíble lo dura que se sentía en tan poco tiempo. La otra mano dejó su abdomen para comenzar a ascender, deslizándose hasta uno de sus pezones sin dejar de atender su cuello; pero antes de llegar a su destino retiró la mano rápidamente, siseando.

– ¿Pero qué jodidos…? _Moyashi_, ¿qué es esta mierda? – la voz le devolvió a la realidad, entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos. Se sonrojó al instante, apenas apartándole de él.

– ¿Qué?

– Esto – indicó mostrándole la mano. Timcanpy estaba colgando de ella, mordiendo con sus afilados dientes al mayor –. ¿Qué coño haces tú con _esto_?

– ¡Timcanpy! ¡No hagas eso! – se apresuró a regañar, cogiéndole para que soltara a Kanda antes de que se fuera a enfadar seriamente y hubiera un holocausto.

La marca de la dentadura había dejado el dorso de la mano de Kanda marcado con heridas sanguinolentas. Ahora sí podría temer la reacción de Kanda. No era culpa suya, pero de todas formas terminaría pagando los platos rotos. A Tim no le podía pasar nada (en este momento le gustaría ser golem), al igual que a Lenalee; y Lavi no estaba presente para que recayeran sobre él las culpas. Estaba solo ante una bestia a la que habían interrumpido. Sujetó entre sus manos al culpable para evitar que se escapara, rogando por que no le diera por morderle ahora también a él, y apresurándose a disculparse antes de la explosión.

– Lo siento. Era de mi maestro y…

Dejó de hablar ante la mirada de Kanda y un chasqueo como primera respuesta.

– Ya sé toda esa mierda. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

Pensó la respuesta antes de responder.

– Lo encontré. Lavi me dijo que me lo quedara porque todo exorcista necesita uno. ¿Qué haces?

Kanda le arrebató con fuerza a Timcanpy y ahora se dirigía con él sujeto por la cola hacia el escritorio. Se estiró para ver cómo abría un cajón y encerraba la pequeña bola, agitando las alas como un colibrí intentando escapar, pero el moreno no le dio oportunidad. Hizo bien en mentirle respecto a cómo consiguió a Tim, porque seguro que si le hubiera dicho la verdad, Lavi habría muerto a lo largo del día. No todas las cosas las hacía completamente mal, ¿no?

– Jodida bola del diablo – despotricó entre dientes volviendo hacia Allen.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero a sus palabras no les dio tiempo de ver la luz por ser ahogadas por la boca del otro antes de nacer, volviendo a retomarlo por donde lo dejaron. Un poco sí que le había molestado el que tratara con tal desagrado a su nuevo amigo. O más bien el reemplazo de su amigo perdido. Bueno, ya hablaría después sobre el no insultar a Timcanpy, porque ahora había algo más importante de lo que tenía que ocuparse. Kanda, como si fuera lo más importante que tuviera que hacer, volvió a juntar ambas bocas, moviendo los labios desesperadamente.

Él sólo cerró los ojos, decidido a que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar. Al fin y al cabo no había tantas diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer, así que sólo intentaría sacar algo bueno de la situación (si es que lo había). El otro cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo, interponiendo una de las piernas entre las suyas. El menor le miró algo cohibido. Le tenía en sus manos sin darle la oportunidad de escapar; y aunque tuviera la posibilidad, en este momento no estaba seguro de que fuera a alejarse.

El calor derretía su cuerpo, entregándose a sus brazos. No estaba tan mal de momento. Sólo de momento; porque la misteriosa sonrisa de satisfacción no le daba muchas esperanzas de que fuera a salir de una pieza, sino de dos. Oh, no quería imaginar eso, gracias. Lo difícil no era el librarse de su situación actual, sino el librarse de eso durante todo lo que le quedaba de trayecto. Por muy placentero que pudiera ser, no dejaba de pensar que al fin y al cabo el otro le veía exclusivamente como un objeto; todo se reducía al desahogo. Pero a él _no le importaba_.

No, a Allen Walker no le importaba.

¡Ni le importaría!

El mayor enterró el rostro en su cuello, chupando. Gimió levemente, cerrando los ojos. Siempre podía imaginar otras cosas. Como que quien le mordisqueaba era Timcanpy. Qué anti-erótico. Pero sólo abrir los ojos y ver a Kanda volvía a rehacer en menos de un segundo lo deshecho por su mente. Kanda ascendió, posando besos y lamidas por el camino, deteniéndose en su oreja. Allen agudizó el oído al sentir la respiración chocar como si fuera a hablar, pero no escuchó nada. En cambio le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo, comiéndole la oreja y lamiendo por dentro.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle más al darse cuenta de que la situación estaba comenzando a subir de tono y que sus gemidos no querrían tardarse en aparecer. La camisa comenzó a ser desabrochada sin dejar su aurícula de ser atendida. No le parecía justo. Ya comenzaba a ser como la vez anterior en la que el otro mantuvo su ropa prácticamente intacta. Obviamente no le gustaba quedarse ahí, sin _nada_ de ropa, solo; pero no iba a ser él quien desvistiera a Kanda. Estaba humillado pero no hundido, mucho menos vencido. Se quedaría sin hacer nada, sólo dejándolo estar. Incluso si le obligaba a yacer como Dios le trajo al mundo en medio de un escenario, lo haría si con ello salvaba a alguien. Sino, ni en sus pesadillas, porque se sentía un actor interpretando un pésimo papel.

Las manos terminaron de desabrochar los botones, dejando al descubierto su lampiño pecho. Allen volvió a jadear cuando el mayor se deslizó hasta uno de sus rosados pezones, y la lengua comenzaba a estimularlos ahora con lamidas circulares. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto cuando los dientes mordisquearon con suavidad. Mordió su labio posando una mano en la cabeza de Kanda. Sus dedos siguieron el recorrido que los cabellos formaban, dirigiéndole a la alta coleta, debatiéndose si debía tirar de ella hasta que se separara de él o si podría perjudicar a Lenalee. Ante la duda, mejor no arriesgarse. Un estremecimiento ya conocido agitó su cuerpo cuando mordisqueó un punto determinado en su pecho. Con terror se dio cuenta de que los pantalones comenzaban poco a poco a apretarle más y más.

Apenas sin respiración, Kanda se incorporó, desafiante y tentador, tomándole de la mano para que le soltara. Se sentía realmente cálida, en contraste a su fría personalidad. Algo que nunca habría imaginado, aunque sabía que el tender a pensar que las personas frías lo serían también de cuerpo era una tontería ahora comprobada de primera mano. Admitía que siempre había tenido ideas un tanto diferentes. Como la de que su mano pequeña en comparación a la del mayor no se veía tan mal en ese agarre. Como la de que los ojos negros no eran tan impertérritos como creyó. Como la de que…

¿_Huh_? Kanda le tomó también de la mano izquierda. El albino intentó soltarse, temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener el samurái por su deforme brazo. Pero no le soltó. Ni siquiera pareció importarle la textura o su desagradable estructura, por curioso que fuera. Kanda observó detenidamente su mano izquierda, sin mostrar nada en su rostro neutral. Allen le miró esperando alguna reacción, y la única que recibió fue que le mirara y juntara nuevamente los labios con los suyos. Soltó sus manos colocando una apoyada en la pared al lado de su rostro, y la otra la sintió deslizándose por su cuerpo hacia abajo.

El menor se agitó jadeando en la boca de Kanda cuando su mano se posó en cierta parte. Apartó el rostro poniendo fin al beso del mayor, turbado. Se negaba a pasar la misma vergüenza con respecto a _eso_. Si se atrevía a hacer el más mínimo comentario, esta vez no dudaría en darle un tirón de pelo bien merecido. Por suerte (dentro de la cantidad de burlas que podría haberle dicho) sólo curvó los labios con vanidad. Allen entrecerró los ojos mirándole como si no le afectara. El moreno sonrió con más desdén desabrochando su pantalón. Con una destreza que no hubiera creído, el exorcista le bajó toda ropa inferior antes siquiera de abrir la boca para reclamar, dejando libre su falo erecto. Cerró los ojos desviando la mirada, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado por estar tan expuesto a la vista; que él recordara, siempre había hecho lo posible para que nadie le viera desnudo. Especialmente por su brazo, así que lo que más deseaba en este momento era que la tierra se lo tragara.

Y directamente se sintió morir cuando Kanda se agachó frente a su miembro. Se apoyó contra la pared al sentir sus piernas temblar a causa de la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo.

– ¿Q-qué haces?

Como toda respuesta el otro sopló ligeramente en la punta de su hinchado miembro. Le provocó un gemido que ahogó con la ayuda de sus manos. Le sopló un par de veces más, y aunque él no quisiera, no pudo decir nada más por estar ocupado en respirar y no gemir. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban sus ahogados gemidos. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas, dando un bote mayor cuando sintió algo húmedo rozarle. Miró al moreno con temor, quien le observaba desde abajo con un perturbador brillo en las orbes negras. Incapaz de decir algo, necesitó todo su esfuerzo para no gemir sonoramente cuando la lengua lamió toda su extensión. Esto era demasiado…demasiado. El placer que le proporcionaba era proporcional a la vergüenza que sufría.

– Bas-ta. Para… – suplicó fatigosamente. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No sabía si eran de placer, si de vergüenza, o si eran por lo frágil que se sentía en los brazos del otro.

Kanda continuó con lo suyo, ignorando sus palabras. Las había susurrado débilmente, sí, pero Allen sabía que el bastardo las había escuchado e ignorado completamente. Tembloroso, llevó una mano al rostro de Kanda, tomando uno de los mechones que caían por su lado y esta vez sí tirando de ellos con fuerza para que se apartara.

– ¡_Arg_! Maldito _Moyashi_, suéltame si no quieres morir.

– Pa-ra…ya – repitió sin dejar de tironearle del cabello, con los ojos cerrados deseando que las saladas lágrimas dejaran de deslizarse.

Escuchó un chasquido de molestia acompañando a algo parecido a una maldición en japonés. El moreno volvió a tomarle de la mano para que le soltara, incorporándose. Allen siguió sin soltar el mechón tercamente, frotándose el rostro con la manga del otro brazo. Qué humillación. Qué humillación, qué humillación, ¡qué humillación! Lo había intentado, pero no sabía bien qué era lo que le había pasado para no llegar hasta el final. ¡Joder! Debía decirle a Kanda que continuara y olvidara lo que había dicho antes de que se arrepintiera y fuera de verdad a por Lenalee. Él no era así. Se supone que era terco y orgulloso, que no lloraba sin razón. Debía seguir, pero los malditos sollozos ahogaban sus palabras.

– Diablos. ¡Deja de llorar, idiota!

– ¡No estoy…llorando, _BaKanda_!

Obviamente no se debió tragar la mentira, y seguramente le estaría mirando incrédulo y con prepotencia. ¡Seguro que hasta se sentía orgulloso de provocarle hacer estas cosas tan degradantes! Poco a poco fue soltando el cabello del otro, restregándose cada vez con más fuerza el rostro. La otra mano del mayor le tomó del brazo, retirándoselo del rostro para verle. Entre las lágrimas se cruzó con la mirada de Kanda. Pudo notar ¿arrepentimiento? ¿pesar? No exactamente, sino algo parecido a consternación; o algo así. Al menos no parecía satisfecho. Entreabrió los labios para preguntarle a qué venía esa mirada, pero como las anteriores veces, aprovechó para robarle un beso. Excepto que este beso fue lento, tranquilo e incluso agradable. Seguía siendo el mayor quien llevaba el control y recorría su boca con deseo, como si mereciera la pena molestarse en algo como eso. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder, temeroso de que una vez se separara se volviera a ir y le dejara otra vez solo. Por eso llegó a desear que no terminara nunca el beso, en contra de toda lógica.

Pero terminar, terminó.

No abrió los ojos. Le daba miedo que, aunque sintiera los dedos del otro trazando sus hinchados labios por el brusco trato de los anteriores besos y sintiera el calor de su cuerpo rodeándole, cuando los abriera se encontrara con la soledad de la habitación. Le lamió los labios provocándole un poco de cosquillas. Se aferró a la camiseta de Kanda para evitar que se separara, y al fin mirarle. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había parado de llorar. ¿Le había besado para que dejara de llorar? ¿Podría…? Vale, dejando de soñar. No le podía haber besado por eso ya que no tenía porqué.

Y Kanda se apartó. Se soltó de su mano alejándose de él. Allen se quedó apoyado en la pared, con la mano temblorosa en dirección a él. Su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho, pero se relajó al ver que se sentaba en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, mirándole penetrantemente.

– ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ven aquí, _Moyashi_.

Parpadeó ofuscado, mirándole unos instantes. ¿Que fuera? ¿No se iba a ir? Bueno, si él lo decía mejor ir antes de que se arrepintiera. Dio un paso y estuvo a punto de caer al olvidársele de que tenía la ropa inferior enganchada entre sus piernas. Con el rostro ardiendo, se subió la ropa, afligido por habérsele olvidado su obvia semidesnudez. Se acercó al mayor con la camisa sin abrochar, al igual que el cinturón. Si hubiera podido se habría sonrojado todavía más al verle soltándose la coleta, sentado con las piernas separadas y un bulto prominente bien visible.

– Agáchate – le ordenó. Allen frunció el ceño pero después de todo le hizo caso. Kanda se acercó a él dándole un superficial beso, como preparándole –. No creas que te vas a librar de todo, idiota. Esta vez no me vas a dejar con la maldita erección entre las piernas.

Lo supuso. Anoche no le dio placer, por lo que el único que llegó hasta el final fue él. Sabía que debió haberse ido con la erección, y seguro que eso le irritó lo indecible. Pero él no podía. No podía ser que fuera a hacerle _eso_, ¿verdad? No pudo evitar el titubeo al preguntar:

– ¿Qué quieres que…haga?

Tuvo ganas de incorporarse y salir corriendo del camarote cuando le vio sonreír con verdadera malicia. Sin embargo no se movió ni cuando Kanda dirigió sus manos al pantalón, desabrochándolo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro. Rápidamente Allen desvió la mirada, incómodo al tener un primer plano de esa parte hinchada y alzada dirección al cielo. Era un poco infantil no querer mirar, pero ¡_bah_! Por ahora podía sentirse como quisiera; ya que si había algo que no permitiría era que el moreno se apropiara de sus sentimientos.

– Tócame.

Allen arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Kanda le tomó de la mano derecha como las anteriores veces, dirigiéndola a su miembro. Se resistió un poco, abochornado, pero después de todo se lo permitió. Decidió que no era plan de negarse cuando habría otros métodos para darle placer y que seguramente no le gustaría hacer. La idea era que Kanda terminara, ¿y de qué otra forma menos vergonzosa podría? Tomó suavemente esa dureza escuchando la fuerte respiración del otro acompañando a un suave jadeo. Apartó la mano instantáneamente. No había sido brusco ni nada por el estilo, así que el jadeo era indudablemente de placer. ¿Lo había…provocado él?

– Venga, idiota – le oyó mascullar irritado, volviendo a colocarle la mano en su miembro.

Comenzó a mover la mano lentamente, sin hacer mucha presión, todavía abrumado. Kanda soltó un gemido quedamente. Se mordió el labio decidiendo hacer una ligera presión que el otro recibió con un jadeo entrecortado. No creía lo que estaba haciendo; lo que estaba haciendo _a Kanda_. Tenía al supuesto capitán del barco, capaz de matar con una mirada, jadeante por lo que le estaba haciendo con su mano. Siguió moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente. Las caderas de Kanda se movieron como incitándole a hacer movimientos más rápidos, pero él estaba demasiado abochornado como para aumentar la velocidad. Al ver que no lograba su cometido, la mano de Kanda comenzó a guiar la suya, haciendo una mayor presión y movimientos más rápidos.

El sonido de los gemidos aumentó considerablemente, y él estaba absorto viendo la cara de placer del otro. Los labios entreabiertos. La mirada turbada. La frente perlada de sudor. Los cabellos sueltos a su alrededor. Formaba una imagen creada por y para el propio pecado. Allen se preguntó si la otra vez él mostraba una imagen tan indecorosa como aquella. La mano de Kanda le hizo aumentar el ritmo, sin molestarse en ocultar los gemidos. Parecía como si quisiera que todos, en especial él, se dieran por enterados del placer que le sacudía. Masculló alguna que otra vez ese maldito sobrenombre de una forma tan sensual que no le hacía más que sonrojar. Parecía como si estuviera bastante excitado, porque no tardó mucho en correrse.

Kanda se liberó con un largo gemido, sin romper el erotismo de la imagen. Sus manos quedaron manchadas del tibio semen, e incluso su rostro fue manchado. El mayor se apartó los cabellos de la cara, echándoselos hacia atrás sin romper el contacto visual con Allen. Se relamió acercándose a su rostro, lamiendo las manchas de semen que le habían salpicado encima.

– ¡K-Kanda!

El mayor se separó mirándole con lascivia, tomando esta vez su mano manchada para comenzar a lamer. Allen le miró atónito, con la boca entreabierta. ¿Estaba lamiendo su propio semen? Tragó duro sintiendo la boca reseca. La lengua lamía sus dedos, chupando e introduciéndolos en su boca. Que Dios le ayudara, porque era la escena más sucia que había visto y pudiera recordar de lo que llevaba vivido.

Los labios se posaron sobre los suyos, introduciendo la lengua casi al instante. Apreció el gusto de un sabor extraño, de entre los cinco sabores esenciales era más cercano al amargo. La mano del espadachín acarició levemente sus cabellos. Como siempre, Allen intentó llevar el ritmo; y como siempre, Kanda era el que llevaba la voz cantante.

Apenas se separaron para recuperar el aire, jadeantes. El mayor se incorporó abrochándose de nuevo sus pantalones, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El albino se quedó sentado en el suelo, sin poder hacer que bajara el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Inspiró profundamente, pensando que al fin había terminado por el momento, al tiempo que Kanda se recogía el largo cabello en la conocida coleta alta. No llevaba casi nada en el barco, pero Allen ya había descubierto algunas cosas típicas en el comportamiento de Kanda.

– Algo has mejorado, _Moyashi_. Pero todavía eres un aficionado – dijo burlón el moreno.

– Cállate idiota. ¡Y es Allen! – le repitió cansinamente.

Antes de comenzar una nueva pelea, el estómago de Allen gruñó sonoramente haciéndoles recordar su fracasado intento de comer. Se sobó la tripa como queriendo aplacarla con caricias.

– _Che_, estúpido mocoso. Vámonos al comedor. Y abróchate la camisa si no quieres que hagan preguntas – le recordó señalándole lo dicho y el cinturón también en el mismo estado.

Allen alzó la vista viéndole dirigirse a la puerta. Se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa, apresurándose a abrochar y que pareciera que en realidad no había pasado nada entre ellos cuando se fueron. Kanda seguía siendo un maldito bastardo, de eso no había duda. Pero aunque lo que hacían cuando le encerró esas ya dos veces no era precisamente hablar, sentía como si en cierta forma estuviera más cerca de Kanda.

Aunque la realidad era distinta, y Allen sólo era su _mascota_.

Caminaba sin prisas por la calle totalmente blanca. Era agradable el contraste que se creaba entre las casas impolutas y el despejado cielo de un perfecto azul. Sus pasos aburridos no le dirigían a ninguna parte en especial. Debería estar haciendo su trabajo, uno de los dos al menos; pero estaba desganado. Se llevó la mano con el cigarrillo a la boca, calándolo. En cuanto terminara el cigarro se dirigiría a comer con sus amigos humanos. Sí, algo de pescado; no era mala idea.

– ¡Tyki!

Alzó la mirada hacia uno de los balcones de las casas. Road le observaba con cara de aburrimiento, apoyada en la barandilla con el blanco vestido que resaltaba su oscura piel de Noé.

– Oh, Road. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Aprovechando que no estaba muy alto, Road saltó hacia él. Se retiró el cigarrillo, expulsando el grisáceo humo. La chica hizo un puchero molesta. Seguro que aun estaría irritada por no haber podido jugar con los exorcistas la última vez.

– ¿Sabes, Tyki? El Conde sigue enfadado y aún no puedo salir.

– ¿Todavía sigue enfadado? – se retiró el pelo hacia atrás. Quizás si el Conde estaba aún molesto con ellos no debería salir.

– Dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a por Allen?

¿Allen? _Ah_, el chico aquel, cierto. Aquel que les había provocado tantos problemas y se les había escapado de entre los dedos. Por culpa de aquella mujer y su falsa información. Hicieron bien en matarla.

– Pronto. Ya sé hacia dónde van, y sé exactamente cuándo vamos a aparecer. Ese chico no escapará de nosotros.

Claro que no iba a escapar. Nadie escapaba a no ser que él quisiera; y si esa vez no hubiera habido la confusión de persona tampoco se habría escapado. Podía decir que tenía un asunto personal pendiente con él. Y también con aquel samurái. Si no se hubiera metido en medio de su camino habría capturado sin problemas al chico. Entonces el Conde no estaría enfadado con ellos por tener que esperar para conseguir _eso_. Aunque a él no le pareció que estuviera muy enfadado cuando se lo dijeron.

– Oye, Tyki. Iré contigo también a por Allen, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la niña con una gran sonrisa –. Quiero ver su cara de angustia cuando nos vea. También quiero saludar a Lenalee.

–Claro, Road.

A veces Road le daba más miedo que incluso el mismo Conde. El amor que sentía la chica por la sangre y por el dolor ajeno era extraordinario. Sólo esperaba que el chico estuviera preparado y le ofreciera una buena resistencia. Nunca le gustaron las luchas demasiado fáciles.

~Continuará~

(1) I Juan 3:8

Notas finales: Pobre Tim, le olvidaron encerrado en el cajón, _omg_. Bueno, supongo que quienes lamentaron su muerte se alegrarán de que vuelva. Un Allen sin Timcanpy no es un Allen completo -_sonrisa_- El _Moyashi_ es complicado, o estoy atenta a él o me saldrá _OOC_, espero que no se note demasiado (al que por cierto, por si las dudas, sí. Kanda le dejó con la erección entre las piernas _-gotita_-)_._ Intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda, pero aún me espera una cita con el libro del _Quijote_ -_llora_-. En cuanto pueda actualizaré, lo juro. De momento me iré a blasfemar por el hiatus de Hoshino y la marihuana. -_suspiro_- Me habría encantado poner el típico "_Shōnen_" de Tyki. Que lástima.

¨Nishi¨


	7. Recuerdos lacerados

Notas: _Etto_... ¿Os acordáis de mí? -_gotita_-. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! -_inclinándose millones de veces_- ¡De verdad que lo siento! Nunca pensé tardar tantísimo en actualizar, y lo que comenzó con un problema de cómo escribir un _POV_ terminó juntándose con una mudanza, selectividad, muchos problemas personales y la carrera; además decidí corregir los anteriores capítulos repasando las faltas y cosas así. También me habría gustado traeros un cap. especialmente largo y lo intenté, aunque no estoy muy complacida. No estaba tampoco muy convencida sobre si subirlo o no porque llevo poco del siguiente cap. y no quiero que pase tanto tiempo con el octavo, pero cierta persona me acosaba bastante -_sonrisa_-. ¡Sí, indirecta para ti, primi! En fin, que lo siento muchísimo, me da hasta vergüenza volver por aquí -_gotita_-. De todos modos, aquí está el muy tardío cap. 7.

Advertencias del capítulo: Podría decir que sigo igual que antes: cambios de _POV, OOC, lime_/_lemon_... También malas palabras (ya sabéis, está Kanda) y hasta se podría decir violencia. Mi amado de toda la vida _angst_ y un conejo molesto.

DISCLAIMER: A pesar de la, en apariencia, contagiosa manía por tardar, no soy Hoshino Katsura, por lo que D Gray-man sigue sin pertenecerme. Si lo hiciera no pondría como excusa el trabajo por tardar en actualizar.

Discípulo del pecado

7. Recuerdos lacerados

Sudor. Calor. Gemidos. Roces. Mordiscos. Jadeos. No podía dejar de retorcerse del placer. Su cuerpo vibraba con el toque del mayor. Se desesperaba por sentir más. No era suficiente, aún no lo era.

Todo él temblaba incapaz de pensar, y menos algo coherente. No podía. Ahora todo lo que existía eran esas manos en sus muslos, esa boca en su pecho, ese frote de su miembro contra el otro, ese calor rodeándole, esa voz drogándole…

Nada más importaba.

Ni siquiera el no saber quién era esa persona. Todo eran sombras, oscuridad, ocultando ambos rostros, ambas identidades. Pero sabía que era alguien que conocía. Su cuerpo conocía a esa persona, respondía a sus toques. No podía poner un nombre, ni tampoco podía pensarlo, sólo se dejaba llevar. Sólo hacer. Sólo sentir.

Tampoco pensaba en si estaba bien o mal, su cuerpo se sentía bien, así que mal no debía de estar. De todas maneras no podía pensar, mucho menos quería. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, lo importante es que había llegado y que estaba en ella. Con esa persona. Porque sabía que de algún modo si no fuera por ser precisamente la compañía con la que estaba, no sería igual. No estaría tan _bien_; no podría. La calidez en su pecho le animaba a sujetarse más fuertemente a esa espalda, a mover sus caderas en busca de placer, en mover sus manos queriendo abarcarlo todo, a esa persona entera.

El cosquilleo en su vientre era acompañado de una presión que deseaba ser liberada pronto. Esa piel áspera y suave, arrugada y tersa. Músculos bajo sus manos tensándose y relajándose. Sudor bañando sus cuerpos, dejándolos húmedos y resbaladizos. Toques bruscos y delicados. Moratones, arañazos, mordiscos. Caricias, besos, lamidas. Todo era tan contrastado, tan proporcionado, que era imposible detenerlo.

Ambos cuerpos reaccionaban, y de alguna forma sabía que con nadie más su cuerpo se amoldaría encajando tan perfectamente. Quería saber quién era. Necesitaba saberlo, conscientemente. En realidad era como si supiera perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero su cerebro no quería decírselo, egoístamente guardándoselo para sí mismo. Para que sólo su cuerpo pudiera saberlo. Debía averiguarlo. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que si llegaba a descubrirlo, todo terminaría. Y si eso ocurría…

Necesitaba esa presencia. Necesitaba ese calor. Necesitaba ese toque. Necesitaba esa voz. Era egoísta, pero necesitaba esa crueldad y benevolencia tanto como el respirar al oxígeno. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a evanescerse de entre sus brazos y no volvería a ser capaz de volverse a sentir así. Así tan querido. Así tan deseado.

Así tan completo.

Pero necesitaba ver su rostro. Decir su nombre, saber quién era. Por eso, aunque una parte suya se negaba a hacerlo, una de sus manos se alzó, encontrándose con los cabellos que ocultaban sus facciones. Esos cabellos finos y suaves, amando la sensación de tenerlos entre sus dedos.

Comenzó a apartarlos lentamente, sin darse cuenta de que el placer aún permanecía, flotando en el aire, pero se había detenido. Estaba tan concentrado en descubrir a esa persona, sólo en eso. Y la habría descubierto de no haberse detenido.

Algo estaba escurriendo por su brazo produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo. Su nariz captó un ligero olor metálico, pero su cerebro no lo relacionaba con nada específico.

Llegando a resultar en cierto modo molesto el cosquilleo, lo intentó apartar con la otra mano, agarrada a las sábanas. La curiosidad, picoteándole, le hizo preguntarse qué era en realidad eso. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero su mano decidió por él, dirigiéndose a su boca. Si no podía verlo ni descubrir qué era por el olfato, entonces…

Entreabriendo la boca y a escasos centímetro de distancia, la persona frente suya le paró, tomándole del brazo en un agarre dolorosamente firme.

A punto estuvo de preguntar qué ocurría cuando de repente todo estalló, alcanzando a ver por ultimo un brillo rojizo…

Allen dio un salto en la cama abriendo los ojos repentinamente, no tardando mucho en cerrarlos por el exceso de luz. No era que le molestara. De hecho, normalmente le habría encantado despertar con el nuevo día anunciándole un espléndido clima. Sólo que ésta vez se sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada. O como si hubiera dormido demasiado.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Una pesadilla, quizás? Bueno, no importaba ya.

Se estiró sintiendo los músculos entumecidos, sin molestarse en ocultar un enorme bostezo. Era algo extraño el despertar sin ningún aura de frustración cerca, y sin duda sabía que era gracias a la ausencia de cierto moreno.

Parecía que hoy había despertado un magnífico día.

Sin embargo, tenía esa sensación de que todo iba a ir mal y no iba a ser uno de sus mejores días, además había algo diferente… ¡pero no era para arruinar el día! El que Kanda no estuviera era suficiente razón como para tener un buen despertar. No le importaban las causas por las que no se encontraba cerca para molestarle, sino que disfrutaba de su ausencia sin más. Era molesto tener que tratar con él todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Y eso que ya ni recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Un día, cinco días, quizás dos semanas o incluso más. No recordaba qué día de la semana era, y menos el número. Eso en el mar no importaba. Sólo contaba el presente tiempo atmosférico y, como mucho, saber calcular cuánto más tardarían las reservas en agotarse. Pero cosas tales como la hora o el mes no eran imprescindibles para navegar. Y al menos a Allen no le importaba desconocer la hora.

Pero sabía que si alguien le decía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó, se llevaría una desilusión al ser menos de lo que imaginaba. Por eso de momento estaba bien ignorando esas cosas. No obstante, hablando con Lavi, había podido a llegar a conocer más cosas de ese lugar. Debía admitir que Lavi muchas veces le ponía nervioso por no saber cuándo podría caer en alguno de sus juegos, pero al menos rompía un poco la rutina de su nueva y obligada vida.

Todo el día podía dividirse en el tiempo del encierro solitario, lo cual intentaba tomarse como una meditación; el tiempo de comer, su Nirvana; el tiempo con Lavi, luego nada que hacer, y al final con Kanda. Nada más. Aunque dependiendo de las ocupaciones podría estar con Lavi o con Kanda.

El pelirrojo sí que era un buen compañero, fácil de tratar y divertido, sin olvidar que le encantaba sacar de quicio a Kanda, incluso llegando a poner en peligro su propia integridad. Además, gracias a él, tenía noticias de Lenalee e incluso había podido hablar con ella (a espaldas del japonés, desde luego).

Dirigiéndose a abrir el ojo de buey, pensó que si no se cruzaba en todo el día con el moreno, sería realmente magnífico, y que esa extraña sensación era cosa de su imaginación, y ahí se quedaría. No siempre se le presentaba una oportunidad así, de modo que si el otro estaba muy ocupado tendría gran parte del trabajo ya resuelto.

Miró a su alrededor fijándose en que cerca estaba la ropa para cambiarse. Vaya, era un alivio tener algo, ya que después del desastre que hizo de él el bastardo la noche anterior… No, lo mejor era no pensar en eso. Tenía una relativa suerte de que el otro no hubiera querido llegar a mayores con él. De momento. Casi se empezaba a acostumbrar y todo.

¿_Eh_?

No, ni hablar. Estaba medio dormido, por eso no podía pensar con claridad. Lo mejor era cambiarse y dejar de pensar, eso ayudaría mucho. O pensar mejor en cosas más provechosas. Como el qué decía esa nota sobre su ropa, y aunque algo le decía que no iba a ser bueno, lo mejor sería leerla.

O no.

…Bastardo.

Sí, maldito bastardo. ¿Quién dejaría algo así si no es para fastidiar? No era muy normal, que se dijera. ¿Pero acaso podía Allen decir que en ese tiempo que llevaba ahí sus circunstancias eran normales? La realidad supera la ficción, desde luego. La suya por lo menos sí que la superaba. Sino la superaba todavía, esperaba que no lo hiciera nunca. Su situación apestaba. Olía a jodido que echaba hacia atrás desde la popa hasta la proa del barco. Sin exagerar.

Para él, el día de repente había perdido su encanto. Y la sensación se hizo más intensa.

El papel, en la mano del menor, no había tardado en quedar arrugado y maltratado por el infame mensaje que contenía. Si no hubiera enfurecido a su lector no se habría quedado inutilizable e inservible. Todo porque Allen estaba que se subía por las paredes, ¡en apenas unos segundos!; y eso que el papel sólo tenía dos palabras (¡malditas palabras!).

Otra de las cosas por las que estaba repentinamente enfadado. Al menos podría haberse molestado un poco en escribirle un… ¿eh? _Huh_. No, estaba mejor así. Casi que ni hubiera hecho nada; total, estaba como antes.

El albino lanzó el papel al suelo. No necesitaba tenerlo, no era tan difícil recordar lo que ponía; desde luego no si no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza sus palabras.

"_No salgas"_

Vaya, era toda una información. Tuvo que leer un par de veces la misma oración y voltear la hoja para ver si había algo más escrito. Pero nada. Ni una pista de a dónde se había largado.

Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos seguros. Si la nota no le decía acerca de qué lugar había escogido el samurái para fugarse, se lo diría alguien de la tripulación. Sabían quién era, así que seguramente le responderían. Quizá con suerte conseguía encontrarse con Lenalee y todo. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que giraba pero no abría. Una parte suya se negaba a aceptar lo más lógico que empezó a gritar una voz interna, y esa parte era ahora la predominante. Dio un par de tirones más, asegurándose de que estaba bien bloqueada al no ceder por su empuje.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Fantástico. No podía salir. Estaba encerrado en esa aburrida y oscura habitación, y lo estaría hasta que alguien se acordara de él y le abriera. O llegara Kanda.

Ahora sí que se había vuelto molesta su situación.

"_No salgas_", ¿eh? De verdad no tendría ni porqué haber escrito eso cuando desde un principio pensaba en encerrarle. Esto se podría llamar un secuestro, con todas sus palabras. Ese bastardo…

Su única preocupación diaria en realidad era el dar esquinazo al oriental, cosa que era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta de que siempre estaba con Lavi cuando se separaba de Kanda. No era tan complicado el que fuera encontrado, a su pesar. Y menos ahora.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Allen su opinión presente acerca del samurái, su respuesta con una sonrisa sería: un capullo. Se podía ir al lugar que le viniera en gana. Europa, Asia o África, a él le daba igual. ¡Cómo si se iba a China con los osos! ¡Qué se largara! Total, él estaba encerrado. Odiosamente encerrado por ese desgraciado. ¡_Arg_! Seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Tiempo más, tiempo menos, daba igual. Seguía siendo igual de vanidoso, de engreído, de… ¡igual de _BaKanda_! Maldito fuera él y el momento en que le conoció. Maldito fuera el momento en el que aceptó y dijo que podría tener _todo sobre él_.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!—gritó Allen dando un par de golpes en la puerta, sin aceptar del todo su situación. Con suerte alguien le escucharía y le intentaría sacar, aunque lo dudaba ya que siendo el camarote de Kanda no debía ser muy buena idea forzar su puerta.

El muy maldito encima tenía la suficiente cara como para marcharse y dejarle a él ahí encerrado, y desgraciadamente no había nadie cerca. Repitió la misma acción un par de veces más hasta darse por vencido, habiendo recibido la misma respuesta nula. El albino pegó el oído a la puerta de madera, pero no escuchaba tampoco nada, a diferencia de otros días. No podía significar que estaba solo en el barco, ¿verdad?

Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar de una vez qué era esa sensación extraña con la que se había levantado, porque sin duda había algo más fuera de lugar. Dirigió su mirada a los pies y luego a los lados, descubriendo con facilidad qué era. El barco estaba parado.

No pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, ¿había pasado algo? ¿Otro ataque? No, no podía ser, se habría dado cuenta. ¿Tampoco se estarían llevando a Lenalee a otro lugar, no? Él había estado cumpliendo (sí, resistiéndose, pero ¿quién no lo haría?), y aunque no recordara exactamente cómo surgió su actual situación con Kanda, sí sabía que no había roto su promesa. No lo había hecho, así que por lo menos tenía asegurado que Lenalee se encontraba bien. O eso esperaba.

De todas formas (y aunque se odiara por pensar egoístamente) no era el mejor momento para preocuparse por la chica. Debía centrarse en que el barco estaba parado y que tenía su oportunidad para escapar. Si con suerte habían atracado en un puerto, tenía la posibilidad de irse. Ya más tarde podría averiguar dónde estaba y qué dirección tomar.

Se apartó de la puerta con pasos tambaleantes, dirigiéndose nuevamente al ojo de buey. La brisa azotó su cabello, terminando de despertarle completamente. Mirando a lo lejos se dio cuenta de que tenía la mala suerte de que desde donde estaba sólo veía las azules aguas del… ¿Pacífico? Pero sin duda el barco no se desplazaba. De repente fue aturdidamente consciente de que se hallaban tan lejos de Inglaterra que parecía no haber vuelta atrás. La idea hizo que casi le entrara pánico.

¿Cuánto tardaría en regresar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar a Komui y hacerle saber todo lo ocurrido? No sería capaz de mirarle a la cara después de no haber sido capaz de proteger a su hermana. Pero desde que se lo hiciera saber, ¿cuánto tardarían en recuperarla? O peor, ¿cuánto tardaría desde que (si lo conseguía) escapara?

Pero no. No debía dejarse llevar por la negatividad, sino pensar en cómo escapar. Por lo único que dudaba era por todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. No importaba lo que le ocurriera a él mientras Lenalee estuviera viva y pudiera llegar sana y salva a Reever y a Komui. Pero si se iba ¿qué iba a pasar? A parte de que no sabía a dónde iban, podían estar dirigiéndose a cualquier sitio. Prometió que la protegería, así que si algo ocurría, aunque no estuviera presente, él sería el único culpable.

Pasar el tiempo encerrado, aislado y en una desquiciante rutina, solo provocaba que el tiempo se alargara. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente el qué. Y la espera era interminable. Delirantemente interminable.

Pasaba lentamente, pensando qué podía hacer, sin poder escapar. Fue entonces cuando una estúpida pero poderosa pregunta nació en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si se rendía y ponía fin a ese juego?

Todo se resumía a permanecer obedeciendo al moreno. Estaba cansado de lo mismo una y otra vez, de esa rutina que parecía no querer terminar, por mucho que estuviera intentándolo. Pero no era porque no pudiera (que también), sino porque estaba obligado a no quererlo. Ser privado de tu derecho a revelarte por un vil chantaje era despreciable. Y por lo que había visto, Lenalee estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que él era el único idiota sometido al dichoso exorcista. Había sido débil al dejarse hacer, y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta del engaño, descubriendo su propia estupidez.

Lenalee nunca había corrido ningún peligro propiamente dicho. El breve momento en el que pudo hablar con ella le aseguró estar perfectamente. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no podían hacerle nada. Primero porque su misión era protegerla (y por lo poco que sabía de Kanda, siempre cumpliría con la misión), y segundo porque no obtendrían nada a cambio.

¿Qué pintaba él en medio de todo eso? Absolutamente nada. Para ellos era el inútil amigo recién descubierto exorcista, y por eso estaba ahí. Pero al no ser tan importante como parecía serlo la china, podían hacer relativamente lo que quisiesen con él. Importante. Por supuesto que no era importante. Además, estaba solo. Aterradoramente solo. Pero ya había sido suficiente; había prometido a Mana que seguiría caminando, y mantendría su promesa. Ya se había cansado de que se aprovechara Kanda de él.

Recordaba una vez de niño, cuando trabajaba en el circo, que durante el camino a hacer un encargo salvó a una niña de unos que intentaban atracarla; sin pensar fue hacia ella, con el resultado de ser él quien terminó atracado, pero la chica no sufrió daño alguno. Cuando se acercó a ella, solo recibió una mirada de repulsión, indignada de que no había sido capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Cuando regresó al circo, le dieron una paliza por no haber cumplido el encargo.

Esta vez sería diferente, sería capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo y de proteger a Lenalee. Era algo que debería haber hecho desde aquella primera noche. Necesitaba una sola oportunidad para escapar, y en cuanto se le presentara no dudaría en lanzarse. Aun si no sabía a dónde se debería dirigir. Aun si no sabía dónde encontrar a Komui o incluso a su maestro.

Aun si no volvía a ver esas orientales facciones nunca más.

* * *

Lavi paseaba tranquilamente por una de esas múltiples calles tan fácilmente confundibles e idénticas según Allen. Entre sus brazos cargaba con un par de bolsas de papel; sabía que llegaba tarde y que Kanda estaría furioso, deseando estrangularle, pero no iba a darse ninguna prisa. El Apocalipsis llegaría más tarde o más temprano, ¿qué necesidad había de apresurarlo?

De momento estaría bien poder relajarse un rato y dejar de pensar. Pero era incapaz.

Sus ávidos ojos observaban todo, cada mínimo detalle a su alrededor. Todo eran datos, valiosa información a la que en cualquier momento podía recurrir. Todo se quedaba guardado de forma automática, sin comerlo ni beberlo. Era algo tan natural como el respirar.

Todo estaba ahí, tan necesario como el agua, aunque pocos realmente lo apreciaran. Cada objeto, persona o hecho es distinto, con esas pequeñas diferencias que hacen a todos diferentes. ¡Qué razón tenía Heráclito con lo de que nunca te bañarás dos veces en el mismo río! Y él quería conocerlos todos.

Pero no todo era como parecía. Había un lado oculto, un trasfondo que la gente no quería saber o creer. Cada una de las guerras en las que había estado permanecían intactas en su recuerdo, bien definidas y marcadas como lo hacen a una res, con fuego, sufrimiento e imborrable. Y tantos años de estudio, viaje e investigación solo le sirvieron para darse cuenta de lo miserable que era el ser humano.

No importaban las causas, consecuencias ni soluciones. Solo había una opción viable: guerra. Fuera donde fuere, lo único que encontraba era destrucción, odio y muerte.

La Orden Oscura no era la excepción. Para nada. Era increíble la destrucción que había causado a lo largo de la historia, el incondicional odio y los incontables muertos que figuraban en la lista.

Su historia oculta era la que más le estaba asqueando. Cada experimento que nada más imaginarlo le ponía la piel de gallina. Tanto por lo ingenioso como por lo espeluznante.

Increíbles actos inhumanos que, sin embargo, en ocasiones creía olvidar. Sabía de todas esas sangrías sin causa y, sin embargo, a su pesar, la Orden tenía algo que le cegaba y que en ocasiones hacía que corriera un tupido velo felizmente.

No sabía qué era exactamente, pero podía llegar a encontrarse a gusto en ese lugar. Quizás porque, a pesar de todo eso, al otro lado de la máscara sólo había calidez; se había encontrado con amables sonrisas. Científicos que ideaban; bromeaban. Jefes que ordenaban; gozaban. Buscadores que se sacrificaban; se divertían. Exorcistas que eran torturados; sonreían.

Lo gracioso era que él mismo era uno de los que ocultaban su verdadera forma de ser tras una personalidad inventada, falsa. Era como una casa de locos en donde todos tenían una cara desconocida, donde nadie era en verdad como se comportaba; y de todos modos, disfrutaban y vivían la vida de la mejor forma que podían. Con tanta familiaridad que su ser interior gritaba por ser liberado. Seguía siendo un hipócrita.

Pero un hipócrita más.

Y era la mayor locura que se le podría haber ocurrido. Entre todas las cosas, lo esencial en alguien como él era no tener corazón. Así sería. Aún sonrieran tan cálidamente en esos momentos extremos…

—¡Hey, Yuu!—Alzó la mano apoyando todo el peso de las bolsas sobre el brazo contrario, viendo a moreno acercársele.

—¡Tú, maldito conejo imbécil! ¿Sabes qué jodida hora es? ¡Juro que te retorceré el pescuezo!

…incluso teniendo exorcistas como Kanda.

—¡Ya, ya, calma!—dijo intentando apaciguar el huracán, viendo cómo faltaba poco para estar con el puño del oriental bajo su barbilla, balanceándose peligrosamente— ¿Tienes todo? Deberíamos volver al barco ya, ¡qué tarde es!

Como única respuesta, Kanda giró sobre sí mismo comenzando a andar con aires presuntuosos, no sin antes chasquear la lengua. Lavi reprimió una sonrisa burlona antes de unírsele al regreso. Una cierta parte de él estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera esperado realmente, y de además no haber salido herido. _Oh,_ quizás estaba de buen humor. '_Me pregunto cuánto durará._'

—Y bien, ¿qué tal las compras, Yuu?

Apreció cómo sus labios comenzaron a tensarse y sus ojos se entrecerraban, despidiendo desprecio. Nada fuera de lo común.

—Está todo—se limitó a responder, dándole una mirada que claramente le advertía de que por su propia integridad física, lo mejor era que él también tuviera todo.

Se las arregló para reír, restándole importancia al asunto. Kanda era un tipo muy simple, fácil de complacer con simplemente no tener ningún tipo de relación. Tan fácilmente irritable que le hacía un blanco perfecto para sus bromas. Pero últimamente parecía estar más tiempo de lo normal en su habitación (la cual antes utilizaba exclusivamente para asearse y ocasionalmente dormir), y estaba menos amargado. Debía ser por aquel chico llamado Allen. _Uhm_… muy interesante.

—Sin problemas, también tengo todo—dijo rápidamente, guiñándole un ojo—. Ropa nueva para los novatos. ¡Si vieras lo que le compré a Lenalee…!

La frente arrugada de Kanda se hizo más marcada ante el tono utilizado por el pelirrojo. Desde luego se percató de ello, apresurándose a molestarle con ello.

—Venga Yuu, me sorprendes. Molestándote por solo mentar su nombre… ¿por qué es? ¿Tan pronto la detestas?

Escuchó un gruñido antes de obtener su respuesta:

—Cierra el pico conejo, tu simple voz me molesta. Y juro que como vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre tu cuerpo sin vida colgará del mástil para todos.

Bueno, no podía esperar más de él, ¡bastante era tener dos oraciones! Sin duda algo bueno había pasado. Lavi suspiró con cansancio, sabiendo que aún así no le iba a responder. Pero eso no impediría que siguiera hablando. Bien sabía que con Kanda lo único necesario era perseverancia y paciencia. Mucha paciencia. Y cierto nivel de masoquismo, para qué mentir.

Por eso, cuando se arriesgaba a bombardearle a preguntas, tarde o temprano sabía que se cansaría de amenazar y terminaría cediendo (si no tenía escapatoria). Además, sabiendo hacer las preguntas exactas, quizá podría averiguar lo que quería. Incluso la suerte estaba de su parte, ¿no estaba Kanda de buen humor?

—Hey, ¿y cómo va el _Moyashi_?

—¿Qué pasa con ese idiota?—bufó el moreno.

—Me pregunto cómo le está yendo con tu broma. ¿Tardará mucho en darse por vencido?—inquirió en alto, como si en realidad fuera un simple pensamiento. Los segundos pasaron y llegó a pensar que no había funcionado y que debía atacar desde otro ángulo, pero para su regocijo no fue así.

—No tardará, aunque es un mártir insufrible.

Bingo. Había llegado justo a donde quería, Kanda había caído muy fácilmente. Sonrió con autosuficiencia por dentro. Miró a su alrededor, haciendo una rápida cuenta mental de cuánto tiempo les restaba para llegar al barco y poder seguir interrogando al otro. Cualquier buscador habría ya respondido a todas sus preguntas sin darse cuenta, no como Kanda. Por eso era tan divertido.

—¿Todavía piensa que si cede irás a por Lenalee-_chan_?—la sonrisa de Lavi se ensanchó, fingiendo un tono de incredulidad.

Inmediatamente un chasquido de lengua respondió por el samurái. Pero para el aprendiz de _bookman_ era más que suficiente. Ni una elaborada respuesta habría sido más clara. Las cosas se empezaban a poner divertidas, y daría su bandana como pago por un pequeño adelanto de los acontecimientos.

Kanda era bastante interesante a su manera. Siendo otra de las cosas que le encantara el saber que, por ser quien era, no podía ser engañado con facilidad. A cualquiera le podría haber engañado ese gesto de frustración. Lavi era la excepción. Y sabiendo el carácter de su compañero, no necesitaba esforzarse en saber que en realidad le estaba resultando interesante. Muy interesante. Demasiado. No mucha gente era capaz de soportar al malhumorado exorcista.

Realmente se preguntaba cuánto soportaría el chico. Las veces que había intentado sacar el tema durante uno de esos trabajos diarios a cubierta, una extraña aura de venganza rodeaba al albino, quien siseaba un "_Ese capullo…_" sin lograr obtener más.

Sin embargo, aún mantenía su palabra. Eso seguro era lo que obcecaba al moreno y, al mismo tiempo, le causaba interés. Por esta razón, decidió dar una última presión, sin intenciones de averiguar algo.

—Seguramente aún no se enteró de cuál es nuestra misión; sino, no tendrías tanta suerte—hizo una pausa, sólo para añadir: —. Te deseo suerte, por el problema con el que apareció aquel día en el comedor diría que el ambiente entre vosotros está caldeado, ¿eh, Yuu?

El aludido se paró como un resorte, con fuego chisporroteando en los ojos oscuros. Quizá se había excedido un poco, pero esa era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Qué mierda insinúas?

Elevó una ceja sin reprimir el asomo de una sonrisa ante el brusco cambio. Sabía que en este momento estaría con los dedos de Kanda firmemente agarrados al cuello de su uniforme en clara amenaza. Suerte que sus brazos estuvieran ocupados en sostener las bolsas. Aunque sus manos comenzaron a sudar bajo los guantes como acto reflejo a esa mirada. El moreno tenía muy buen conocimiento de cómo saber verse peligroso, de eso no había ninguna duda.

En especial cuando algo tenía relación con él. Y desde lejos se veía que Allen tenía algún tipo de relación, afirmándolo al salirse tan rápidamente de sus casillas y tan a la defensiva.

—¿_Huh_? Relájate, Yuu. No insinúo nada—habló al fin con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha "_Yo sólo afirmo…_"—. Será mejor apresurarnos, ¡nos hemos distraído mucho!

De momento era mejor evitar el tema de dónde había estado para tener un ligero rastro de magulladuras en los nudillos que, por supuesto, no le duraría mucho. Sin duda había estado peleándose, pero se preguntaba en qué zona. No había habido ningún altercado, y eso solo significaba que estuvo en alguna zona sin mucha muchedumbre alrededor.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de indagar en esa cuestión. Kanda ahora se mantenía a unos prudentes pasos de distancia, sintiendo la mirada afilada incrustada en su nuca.

—Cuando lleguemos tendré que informar a Komui. Qué problemático. ¿Le mando saludos de tu parte?

El pelirrojo intentó suavizar la tensión con uno de sus comentarios. Esperó a tener al lado al otro exorcista antes de seguir andado.

Aunque Kanda no volvió a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

* * *

Estaba decidido.

Las cosas no podían seguir así. O más bien era él quien no iba a poder seguir así mucho más. Después de mucho pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía más remedio que huir de ahí y buscar ayuda. Buscar a Komui o a quien fuera; y si debían ser exorcistas, él por su parte lo sería. Pero no podía seguir en la situación que estaba actualmente con el moreno, no era justo.

Su prioridad era proteger a Lenalee, eso lo tenía claro. No iba a permitir que ella volviera a protegerle poniéndose en peligro. Su única opción en ese caso era irse de ahí.

Para él tenía mucha lógica, ya que si estaba en esa situación era por ocupar el lugar de Lenalee. Si dejaba el juego, iría a por ella. Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en decir "Basta" a Kanda y dar todo por finalizado desgraciadamente. El mayor sabía perfectamente lo que hacía en el mismo momento en el que le preguntó "¿Qué ganaría si la soltara?". Sabía que él iba a ganar y Allen terminaría rindiéndose.

Hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría yendo a por Lenalee. Por esa razón lo mejor que podía hacer era irse ahora. Realmente no se rendía, ¿no es así? Si él no estaba, Kanda no podría _tenerlo todo sobre él_. Si terminaba rindiéndose sí que sería el fin, y nadie iría a ayudarles.

Sólo necesitaba estar a solas con la puerta abierta, la cual se abriría únicamente cuando Kanda estuviera ahí. No podía ser tan difícil, sencillamente tenía que hacer que Kanda le echara del camarote. O que se fuera. Ya después vería qué hacer, a dónde ir.

Un nuevo juego daba comienzo sin que Kanda lo supiera, por lo que él llevaba ventaja incluso sin saber muy bien las normas. Sin embargo tenía el fin bien claro: salir del barco.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, con un fuerte golpe que resonó en su cabeza. Dio un brusco bote en la cama, perdiendo la silenciosa concentración en la que se había envuelto. Allen sólo alcanzó a ver una sombra estilizada antes de fruncir el ceño ante otro estruendoso golpe al cerrarse la dichosa puerta, haciendo temblar el suelo.

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero al pensarlo una segunda vez decidió quedarse sentado en el borde, tal como estaba. Kanda parecía encontrarse de muy mal humor. No hacía falta ser un genio o tener un sexto sentido para saberlo. De hecho, seguramente el barco entero ya estaría advertido, así que dudaba mucho que nadie entrara, quedándose solo ante el volcán.

No podía escapar (¿cómo iba a permitir el oriental que su presa se fuera?), y el enfado ayudaba más a que el enfrentamiento fuera inevitable. Viendo el estado en el que estaba Kanda comenzó a pensar que su plan era de algún modo una idea temeraria, incluso podría salir mal parado, pero no había muchas otras opciones. ¿Qué sino? ¿Se quedaba ahí sentado esperando la erupción para nada? Perdón, pero no era tan estúpido. Y seguro que el intentar fusionarse con el colchón como si desde un principio no estuviera ahí no le serviría por mucho más.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, observando los movimientos del moreno. No era la primera vez que aparecía enrabietado por alguna misteriosa razón, y deseaba que fuera la última para él dentro de ese barco, a pesar de lo conveniente que le era ahora mismo por tener la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Tampoco había mucha diferencia de las anteriores rabietas: entraba con un portazo en una exhalación, blasfemando Dios sabe qué, deshaciéndose de su uniforme y lanzándolo por la habitación como si fuera el culpable de lo que le hubiera hartado. Mientras, rompía aquello que se pusiera en su camino. Después iría a desplumarle, escupiendo la materia oscura que seguro poseía en su interior. Finalmente se calmaría todo lo que él era capaz. Y vuelta a empezar.

En conclusión, se ponía insoportable.

Pero hoy no era el espadachín el único irritado, y tampoco terminaría como siempre.

—¿A dónde fuiste?—masculló el menor frunciendo más el ceño, auto convenciéndose de que no sonaba como una novia molesta, ¡porque no lo era!

Kanda no le miró, estando demasiado ocupado en desabrocharse el cinturón. Su rostro dibujó una mueca de desaprobación.

—Nada que te interese, _Moyashi_.

Se derrumbó en la cama, lado contrario al suyo. Sabía que obtendría una respuesta de esa misma estructura, así que no se molestó en ofenderse. Además, ya estaba con malas pulgas, no necesitaba mucho más.

La falta de interés en el otro era absoluta. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía tener mucha intención de abrirlos, con las permanentes cejas inclinadas en una profunda v. Seguro que nació con cara de enfadado.

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber por qué mierda me encerraste? Creo que eso sí me incumbe.

—Coño—masculló entre dientes—. ¿Estáis hoy todos con ganas de joder?

Calló, sólo por el momento, mirando cuidadosamente a Kanda. Parecía como si estuviera ocupado profundamente un hundirse en sus pensamientos. Meditar o intentar tranquilizar su genio, quién sabe. Aunque eso último sí sería nuevo.

De todos modos, no le importaba si tenía ganas o no de responder a sus preguntas. Simplemente se había cansado de sus continuos berrinches y de ser él quien los tuviera que soportar, por primera vez iba a ser Kanda quien tuviera que aguantar a Allen. A ver cuánto soportaba; aunque conociéndole y estando con ese humor, tenía esperanza en que no mucho.

—Es posible—respondió con calma, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué harías si así fuera?

Vio al moreno rechinar los dientes. Parecía el típico perro gruñendo. Y tal como era el chico, no dudaba de que fuera capaz también de morder (o tener la rabia, ya de paso). Esperó un buen rato, hasta que decidió que Kanda no le respondería. Si no fuera por el profundo cejo fruncido, diría que se había quedado dormido. Pero a saber, lo mismo también ese era su rostro de dormir. En unos años se acordaría por todas las arrugas que tendrá.

—No sé si te diste cuenta—comenzó de nuevo—, pero todavía estoy esperando tu respuesta.

—Deja de dar por culo, mocoso. Ahora mismo no me apetece tratar contigo.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano derecha, cerrándose en un fuerte puño que pedía ser descargado contra ese odioso rostro. Utilizó todo su autocontrol para obligarse a no descruzar los brazos. No podía perder tan rápidamente los estribos, debía mantenerse con la cabeza fría, no podía arruinar todo ahora. No era él quien debía hartarse.

—¡Oh, no te apetece! ¡Me pregunto entonces por qué no vuelves a dejarme encerrado, quién sabe, si funciona con los perros…! —exclamó Allen exasperado, viendo al otro reaccionar un poco más.

A los pocos segundos llegó la respuesta entre dientes del mayor, en un venenoso siseo:

—_Moyashi_, he dicho que te calles.

La creciente rabia era notable, la rigidez en su mandíbula, la profunda arruga marcada en su frente, la firmeza de sus palabras, el tic en el ojo. Pero esa furia molestaba más al albino; esa actitud de que lo único importante era él y nadie más que él.

Un dolor en el pecho se hizo presa de él, como un nudo atravesado que le agobiaba y debía soltar. Sus manos temblaban, ansiosas; su respiración acelerada, apremiándole; su borrosa mirada, indignada.

No le gustaba enfadarse, por eso lo evitaba y, al contrario de lo que decía la gente, era bastante difícil hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Y precisamente estaba a punto de sobrepasar su límite. No quería, de verdad que no. Las pocas veces que lo hizo realmente se arrepentía (excepto con Cross, quien siempre se lo ganaba a pulso).

Su boca comenzaba a despotricar lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, oportunamente seguía con todo lo demás como si fuera una lista interminable, llegando a decir cosas que realmente no quería y ni siquiera le importaban. Perdía la cabeza. Sin embargo no es tan fácil recuperarse de la furia una vez esta ha sido encendida y te abraza fuertemente.

Desde luego hacía lo imposible, pero no era tan simple. Menos con el egoísta que tenía delante. ¿Que estaba enfadado? ¿Con qué derecho?

—No me da la gana—musitó sin pensar —. No puedes mandarme callar, no eres quien para hacerlo. Si no quieres escucharme, tendrás que irte.

Ahí estaba. El desafío. Realmente Allen no quería decírselo (bueno, sí), pues podía ser algo directo y Kanda podría pensar que tramaba algo raro, pero en estas circunstancias lo mejor era dejar de pensar. Si no era ahora, ¿en qué otro momento habría tenido las agallas para revelarse? Este era un momento perfecto, aunque quizá no para solucionarlo. La clave estaba en que no quería solucionarlo. Esperaba que Kanda, enfadado como estaba, no sospechara de nada. Él al menos no lo haría.

Kanda se incorporó con pesadez, como si fuera un gran esfuerzo, pero que algo que realmente valía la pena le empujara a ello. Finalmente ambos enfrentándose cara a cara; y para la consternación de Allen, el japonés aparte de enfadado, se veía divertido, sacándole más de sus casillas.

La sonrisa ladeada, maliciosa, le irritaba. El brillo en sus ojos, burlones, le molestaba. El murmullo de un '_Hmm_' silenciosamente emitido, como considerando algo, le enfurecía. Era como si ya el mero hecho de estar ahí de pie, acercándosele lentamente, era suficiente razón como para avivar su caliente ánimo.

El detonante no tardó en llegar.

En cuanto la mano del mayor se extendió hacia él, empujándole firmemente en un fiero choque entre labios, algo dentro de él estalló.

Casi y hasta podría haber jurado escuchar el chasquido de algo rompiéndose en su interior.

Era demasiado.

Todo era demasiado.

Cerrando los ojos y labios con fuerza, trató de apartarle de sí con firmeza; pero para refrenarle, las tercas manos del espadachín se negaban a soltarle. De hecho se apretaban más, haciendo menor la distancia entre ambos cuerpos con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, presionándose contra él. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de Allen, una en cada hombro, intentaban resistirle. Lentamente, Kanda empezó a impacientarse por su resistencia, y sin que Allen se diera cuenta, tras tanto intento por alejarle y el moreno siguiéndole, no había hecho nada más que dejarse acorralar contra la pared hasta que sólidamente chocó contra su espalda.

Kanda, sin perder el tiempo, deslizó sus manos para tomar las suyas, presionándolas juntas con una suya. Automáticamente algo parecido a un gruñido escapó de su garganta, advirtiendo de su incomodidad a falta de su disponibilidad para responder verbalmente.

El moreno, sin hacer caso o mostrar algo de preocupación por ello, dirigió su mano libre a la mandíbula de Allen, presionándola para poder colar su húmedo músculo en su boca. Allen, obligándose a rechazar esa acción, presionó con más ímpetu por su libertad. El beso era rudo, ansioso y húmedo, forzado. Nada de su gusto.

Pero esa calidez, el tacto, la presión de la ágil lengua de Kanda contra la suya, tanteando (o más bien violando su espacio), no era del todo incómodo. No es que fuera a admitirlo ni a hacer disminuir su enfado, al contrario. Eso únicamente acentuaba más la llama que ardía en su interior; y en cuanto el otro al fin se dio por satisfecho y se separó lo suficiente, Allen rápidamente y de un manotazo le apartó lejos, frotando con fuerza la manga de su camisa contra sus labios.

—_Hm_, al parecer sí puedo mantener esa boquita tuya en silencio. Así que, ¿qué prefieres: te callas o te callo yo?

Como un pájaro extendiendo sus alas, la mano de Allen se alzó en el aire con una ligereza y elegancia engañosas. Casi con la misma gracilidad pero no por ello menos odio, se estrelló contra el rostro del moreno. Jadeante y con rabia, los ojos de Allen fulguraban con desprecio. Mientras que Kanda, aturdido por el golpe no esperado, a penas atinó a parpadear un par de veces antes de arrugar la frente con una sonrisa escalofriante.

—¡Que te jodan, _BaKanda_!

Antes de que su mente lo asimilara, ya se encontraba tirado en la cama bajo Kanda, quien había regresado a violar sus labios. Nada más darse cuenta, alzó con fuerza la rodilla estrellándola contra el estómago del otro, cortando el beso. Se retorció con un jadeo, intentando alejarse, pero pronto volvían a estar los fornidos brazos reteniéndole.

Por alguna razón no sentía miedo de lo que Kanda pudiera llegar a hacer, sino que era como una lucha de voluntad más que de posesión. Allen quería imponerse sobre Kanda y viceversa.

—¡Maldita sea, para de una vez!

¿Por qué infernal razón no conseguía quitarle de encima? Estaba cansado de este condenado juego en el que había entrado casi sin darse cuenta. Se negaba a volver a rendirse esta vez. Esta vez no. Ni ahora ni nunca. Si se dejaba llevar perdería, y no _podía_ permitírselo. Protegería a Lenalee, pero lo haría a su manera.

Kanda sabía ser cruel, tanto con las palabras como con sus acciones, pero él también podía. Lo haría si tenía que hacerlo para irse de ahí, de eso estaba seguro.

Era todo o nada.

—¡Déjame en paz, preferiría tener a Lavi encima de mí! —exclamó rompiendo otro choque de labios. Se retorció en el férreo brazo alrededor de su cintura, intentando alejarse de la fría mano bajo su camisa.

Al parecer algo había funcionado, pues parecía que Kanda se había quedado helado, rígido sobre él. Allen también dejó de retorcerse al darse cuenta de que su movimiento provocaba cierto roce entre el mayor y él que resultaba tan incómodo como placentero, decantándose por apartar a Kanda.

—¡Ya es suficiente, apártate de mí! —repitió.

Una pequeña risilla le hizo cosquillas en el oído, ocasionándole un escalofrío. Kanda se apartó de él, poniéndose en pie. Allen le miró acalorado, sintiéndose frío al mismo tiempo. El moreno le miró con una sonrisa que no llegaba a comprender ni mucho menos definir, retirándose los largos cabellos de su rostro.

—Coño _Moyashi_, me has jodido hasta las ganas de follarte—siseó de forma escalofriantemente divertido.

Era casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde el principio, y era algo que ya Allen se había estado imaginando. Ya pensaba que al fin y al cabo lo que Kanda realmente quería era que se diera por vencido, demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que no siempre podría proteger a todo. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad esta era su forma de proteger. Si no era de una forma, lo sería de otra. No se iba a dar por vencido, aunque eso es lo que le hiciera creer al moreno. Sin embargo, si realmente era lo que el mayor quería, ¿por qué tenía tanta furia en los ojos? ¿porque ya se le terminó la diversión?

De todos modos no estaba el momento como para ponerse a pensar en eso; todavía no había conseguido nada, y su enfado iba en aumento.

—Es eso en lo que se resume todo al final, ¿no? ¡Todo debe ser como a ti te guste! No puedes afrontar las cosas de otra forma que no sea jodiendo con tus órdenes.

—¿Qué puto cable se te ha roto, imbécil? —gruñó Kanda, acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de él—. No me toques los cojones si no quieres arrepentirte.

En un impulso, Allen se irguió también, encarándole con enojo.

Prefería no pensar en el hecho de que Kanda era más alto que él y que no debía verse muy impresionante, sino quizá incluso gracioso. Pero él no le veía la gracia a la situación, y tampoco pensaba en sus acciones. Ahora sólo quería dejarse llevar por el coraje y no pensar en el hecho de que si no escapaba, las cosas con el samurái dentro de un rato serían realmente muy tensas.

—¿O sino qué? —escupió con acritud—. ¿Qué harías en el caso de que no quisiera callarme? No te gusta escuchar la verdad, ¿no? Si no puedes hacer callar a alguien porque no te interesa, le obligas. ¿Siempre has hecho lo que te ordenaban? ¿No has tenido a nadie importante en tu vida, Kanda? ¡Qué lást-!

Súbitamente todo se volvió negro.

Allen tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, encontrándose en el suelo. Seguidamente un agudo dolor en el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula comenzó a arder. Sin pensarlo ni ordenarlo, su mano viajó hasta el punto golpeado, presionando ligeramente, tanteando, con lo que consiguió agravar el dolor soltando un inaudible quejido.

Su vista se dirigió automáticamente a su atacante, jadeante y con el puño fuertemente contraído. Un aura descontrolada a su alrededor le ennegrecía sus oscuros ojos, fijos en él. Había algo raro en esa mirada, algo diferente. Algo que nunca había visto antes. Como un brillo de que sus palabras quizá tenían más razón de la que él mismo creía o de que iban más allá de lo que pretendía. Como si hubiera presionado algún punto importante de su vida sin saberlo, algo tabú.

No entendía bien el qué.

Kanda era una persona agresiva de por sí, con un carácter demasiado fuerte como para resistirlo, razón por la que no se moderaba. No obstante, en todo lo que llevaba de tiempo ahí, nunca había visto a Kanda realmente golpear a alguien, sintiéndolo. Molestarse y gruñir, continuamente, amenazar también a la mayoría (con mayor ferocidad a Lavi); pero golpear _así_, nunca. Claro, Allen no era quién para juzgar, al fin y al cabo no le conocía tanto como lo hacían otras personas del barco, pero incluso así.

Kanda se lanzó nuevamente hacia él, tomándole con fuerza del cuello de la camisa.

Ambas miradas chocaron. Negro contra blanco. La oscuridad en unos rasgados contra la claridad en otros almendrados. Ambos con la misma intensidad, ferocidad, como si se pudieran fundir el uno en el otro. Con una tenacidad que Allen nunca había concebido poseer.

No se iba a dar por vencido porque el bastardo hubiera sido capaz de golpearle. Sí, podía ser una persona más o menos débil, también idealista y demasiado confiado, pero que nadie se confundiera. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre, no una mujer que necesitara ser salvada, como diría cierta persona que le sostenía la mirada. Si pensaba que iba a llorar o a amedrentarse por algo como un puñetazo, sin duda era menospreciarle.

Había podido avanzar en su vida y estaba ahí por sí mismo. No era la primera vez que era golpeado ni sería la última. ¿Por qué hacer un drama de esto? Lo que realmente tenía importancia no era el hecho del golpe, sino el porqué de él. Estaba seguro de que Kanda había actuado por impulso, y eso no era propio de él. El hecho de mirar fijamente a sus ojos le hacía darse cuenta de la verdad que había en sus pensamientos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban mirándose el otro al otro, diciendo tantas cosas juntas y al mismo tiempo todas tan insuficientes. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era: ¿qué era ese brillo en su retina?

—Nunca me tengas lástima, _Moyashi_; ni pienses por un momento que puedes conocerme.

Como última acción inesperada juntó sus labios una vez más. Duro, brusco y rápido. Fríamente y sin razón aparente. ¿Hacer sus palabras más firmes? No era como si lo necesitara.

Tan pronto como chocaron sus bocas una especie de corriente recorrió su columna, desconcertándole. ¿Qué había sido eso? Además, a pesar de la frigidez de ese beso, podía sentir una cierta calidez que no sabía que existía. Tan pronto como se percató de ello, desapareció rompiendo el beso de un brusco empujón, soltándole casi con asco, de forma despectiva.

—¡Maldita sea!

Sin poder siquiera darle tiempo a parpadear, el exorcista se largó de la habitación.

No supo si había habido un portazo demasiado fuerte o si con algún poder desconocido había atravesado la puerta y hecho temblar el barco. Sólo sabía que un fuerte golpe hizo retumbar las paredes y el silencio y soledad se cernían sobre el menor.

Total, no importaba. Su cabeza estaba hecha un completo caos. Había pasado mucho en demasiado poco tiempo, y necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo. Aún estaba abrumado por la energía de ese último toque entre sus labios, pues no había llegado a nada más. Y tan apresuradamente breve que no sabía si lo sentido se lo había inventado. Como esa calidez. Como esa corriente eléctrica. Como ese roce en su mano.

No. No importaba. No de momento, porque no entendía qué había pasado. Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero dentro de esa niebla espesa de su mente y lo caótico de sus pensamientos, un débil pero poderoso hecho llegó a Allen, golpeándole con tal fuerza que le dejó sin respiración:

La puerta estaba abierta.

~Continuará~

Notas finales: _Uhm_, quizá no es lo que esperabais después de tanto tiempo, pero ¿al menos ya está subido? -_gotita_-. Sólo puedo seguir diciendo que lo siento y que intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo con el siguiente cap., así que hoy nada de irme a dormir, me voy a escribir -_risa_-.

Y... ¿reviews? Ya sabéis, podéis ponerme de vuelta y media. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me pusieron un review preguntando y quienes me leyeron en otro _fic_ y se acordaron del mío, en especial a _Nikoniko-chan_ (¡doblemente! -_sonrojo_-), _Yu Okawa_ y _TyaViolet._ ¡Muchas gracias a las tres y lo siento, este cap. va para vosotras!

¨Nishi¨


End file.
